The Daughter of The Victors
by iLoveTheMellarks
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have gotten married and had a 13 year old daughter named Capri Mellark. Capri is concerned about the attention her parents accomplishments are giving her. Then,the unexpected happens. All the victors children must go into the games.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey Everyone! I really hope you enjoy my story. It's more of a romance I guess. Please review! This chapter is a little short but the story is going to pick up soon! I promise! Again, please review you would make my day! **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, I'm Capri Mellark. I've been told that my parents are legends. Those two people are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. To me, their just mom and dad. Being the daughter of victors of the Hunger Games, means my parents are over protective. I'm not allowed to do the following until I'm thirteen:

1)Date ( my dad thought of this one)

2)Kiss a boy ( again, all dad)

3)Go out in the woods alone.

4)Be alone in the same room as Haymitch Abernathy ( alcoholic reasons)

I've been told these restrictions so many times; I want to do them more then ever. Besides the Haymitch one. I'm a little scared of him. Fortunately, I turn thirteen tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad bumps the dating age to sixteen. I actually wouldn't mind. I don't plan on having a boyfriend. Yet. Throughout my life, I've only been call pretty by one boy. My dad. Pretty pathetic huh? I guess I shouldn't even count him, I mean; it's a dad's job to say that.

"I think it's time you get to bed, Capri. It's a big day for you tomorrow." says my father as he kisses my forehead. "Are you excited to become a teenager?" I never really pondered that. I, Capri Mellark, will be a teenager in less then three hours. The thought seemed surreal. "I guess so. I mean the first thing I'm going to do when I wake up is go out outside and kiss the first teenage boy I see!" I say teasing him. He laughed as he sorted threw the mail and my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie." My mom says as she kisses the top of my head. " Hey, mom." I respond. She walks over to my dad and they give each other a small peck on the lips.

"Hello Katniss." My dad says smiling. They truly are madly in love. I've heard about my parents and the cave when they were known as the star-crossed lovers. "So, where did you run off to?"

"Oh, I was just visiting Greasy Sae. She recovered from the sickness she had a few months ago. It turned out she had swine flu and the medicine we gave her worked!" Greasy Sae is a woman that sells soup at a trading place called "the Hob". She's older then my mom, my dad, and I put together. That's old.

"Oh that's great! I'll pay her a visit tomorrow." says my father with his kind blue eyes. Everyone tells me I have my father's eyes and my mother's smile. I have long brown hair, like my mom. I lick the remains of the desert I had on my plate and place it in the sink.

"You, young lady, should get to bed." says my mom as she pats my shoulder. I guess I am sort of tired.

"Okay, night." I say as I trot up the stair into my room.

"Love you." I hear them say in unison behind me. I would respond but they wouldn't hear it.

When I arrive I hop in the shower and wash my hair with a beach smelling shampoo and conditioner. When I get out I am compelled to blow dry my hair. I can't stand the look of it when it air dries. I look like a wet dog. Then I crawl into bed and stare at the ceiling. I think back on the past twelve years of my life. The good days, and the bad days as I drift off into sleep. Several hours later I am woken up by a loud scream. That can only be one thing. My mom had yet another nightmare. Poor dad.

I was told several times by them that if I'm woken up by it, I should just go back to sleep and don't worry about it. Instead, this time, I crawl out of bed and tip toe to my parents room. I walk in forgetting they wanted me asleep. Too late.

"Everything okay?" I say in a whisper. My mom's eyes are red and puffy and her braid is falling apart. This happens about every other night. My dad's arms are wrapped around my mom and his lips are to her forehead.

"Yes, Capri, its okay. It was just another nightmare." My dad whispers mother starts to shake her head.

"No Peeta. It wasn't just another nightmare this time! It was real! I kept replaying his death over and over again in my head. The mines just…just exploded! I just miss him…so much." By now she is crying so hard she is hiccupping, and she can't stop. I know I should leave because she doesn't want me to see her like this but I feel I must stay.

"And the worst part…is it happened here. In district twelve. Hell, I could walk right over to it in 3 minutes!" She is talking about my grandpa, her dad. He died in a mining accident when she was young. By now she is screaming and I bet the whole district is awake.

"I know Katniss. Shhh. It's okay, just calm down." whispers my dad. After about five minutes of my dads soothing words, she calms down and stops crying.

"We have to leave district twelve." says my mom. What? Leave district twelve? That's crazy! I grew up here! Heck, I'm still growing up here and I don't want to leave. I just stare at her looking completely bewildered. "Not permanently, of course." she says as if we should've known. This calms me down a little. Well, if it's not permanently I wouldn't mind visiting the other districts.

"We can do that victor reunion thing?" says my dad. " When I was looking through the mail, I found an invitation for a victor reunion. And we are allowed to bring children. All existing victors are invited."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" my mother asks.

"Because I didn't think that you would do it in a million years! It's just another reminder of the games. The living hell." says my dad in a serious voice.

"Yes. But it's also the games that put us where we are now. All of us. " says my mom smiling at my dad. Obviously, my dad is smiling too. He loves when she says stuff like that. Okay, this is getting a little weird. That sounds like something my dad would say.

To interrupt I blurt out "So, are we going or not?"

"Are you sure you want to?" asks my dad. I was definitely sure. I wanted to visit other districts so much! For as long as I can remember. As long as I know I'm coming back to district twelve, I have no problem leaving it.

"Okay so I guess we are going. Nothing holding us back." says my dad. I immediately think of school. I don't say anything in hope they won't remember. " Wait. Capri has school though." 'Damn it.' I thought. I was so close. Not really, but I got farther then I thought I would.

"I guess you can miss two weeks…" says my mother. TWO WEEKS? YES!

"I don't know Katniss. Two weeks is a lot." says dad. Oh dad…please don't. One thing I know about my dad is he is very persuasive. If he wants me in school…I'm going to school. All we do in school is talk about the rebellion and the Hunger Games. I'm the daughter of two victors, I know everything there is to know.

Me and my mother just stare at him hoping he will budge.

"Okay but Capri, you have to promise me that you will catch up in all your subjects as soon as we get back." says dad.

"I promise." I knew the week I got back was going to be hell but I made a promise and I don't break my promises. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"Okay so we leave tomorrow." says my dad. WHAT? Tomorrow?

"A little short notice, don't you think dad?" I say with a yawn. I was so tired I was about to fall on my face.

"Yeah, what time do we leave tomorrow?" asked my mom worried.

"We will probably have to be heading to the train at about 10 AM. The train leaves the station at 10:30 AM and the ride is one night."answers my dad." We will just wake up early and pack." He adds. The thought of waking up early on a Saturday makes me even more tired. So tired I just fall asleep in my parents bed. I feel my dad pick me up and settle me between him and mom. They tuck me into the covers and each gives me a kiss on the head.

"Happy Birthday Capri. Love you" they both whisper.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ****everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story even though these chapters are short. They will get longer! I try to put up as much chapters as I can in a day. The story is going to start to get into the romance with Capri. Please review! :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

"Wake up birthday girl, we are leaving in 2 hours." I hear my mom say. I plop out of bed on to the floor, remembering how I got no sleep last night. Oh yeah, I completely forgot it was my birthday. So…this is what its like to be a teenager. I swear I feel no different what so ever. I've now been laying on the floor for 5 minutes and I have no intentions to get up, so I drift off to sleep. When finally a bare foot touches my forehead and I wake up startled.

"Come on 13 year old, wake up!" I hear it is my dad's voice. I let out a groan implying that I don't want to. Dad crouches down and whispers into my ear.

"Would it help if I said that we have a present for you down stairs?" My eyes lit up. I jump on my feet and run for the stairs but my dad catches me.

"No, your not going anywhere until you pack, and get dressed." says dad. I let out another groan that is more like a 'you're annoying' groan. I could never actually say it so I speak threw my groans. I jump into my shower and wash up. When I get out, not only do I blow dry my hair, I straighten it. I throw on jean shorts and a pink t-shirt. I pack pretty much my whole closet. The reunion is in district 2, and it's pretty hot there. Then the second part of the reunion is in district 9 and it's kind of cold there. I skip down the stairs and run into the kitchen knowing my present waits. Just as I was about to walk in my mom stops me

"Did you pack?" she asks  
I let out a sigh "yes."

"Did you shower?"

"yes." I answered smelling the pancakes dad has mad for me, making me even more eager to enter.

"Brush your teeth?"

"mhm." I said hoping this was the last question.

"Okay, you make go in." she sad with a smile.

"Yes!" I mumble. I walk in and almost faint by the aroma of the pancakes. My mouth is watering. I see a platter of cookies he has made too. They look amazing! After all, he is a baker.

"Oh my gosh…" I say as I take in all the smells.

"Hey sweetie! Go sit down I'll bring you pancakes." says my dad. He brings me over pancakes and I want to eat them all, but as a thirteen year old now, I will begin to 'watch what I eat'. If I told my dad that he would give me a whole lecture on how 'I'm beautiful the way I am'. I mean I guess I'm on the skinny side but don't all teenage girls go on diets? Ah screw it. I eat the whole platter of pancakes and 2 cookies. Woohoo. I get up being more stuffed then I thought was ever possible and thank my dad for making me the most delicious breakfast ever. Then my mom walks in and hands me a gold mocking jay pin.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's a mocking jay pin. Mine. It survived with me through the hunger games and the rebellion. That's why I was called the mocking jay. And now its yours." she explains as she pushes my hair away from my face.

"Thank you so much. But, are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely. As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." she says with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"The last time I said that, Prim got picked for the games. If anything the damn thing is bad luck." she says in tears, dad rubbing her back.

"No mom. Like you said last night, if the Games didn't happen, none of us would be here, together. And the games probably would have still been going on." She smiles and hugs me as tight as possible and I squeeze her back. She tops it off with a kiss in the head.

"Thank you." I whisper.

It's finally time to leave and we hop into the cab to go to the train station.

"Wait up!" says a voice in the distance. Mom and Dad look at each other with wide eyes. They know who it is. Then it hits me to when I hear a stumble. It's Haymitch Abernathy.

"Hey, got room for one more?" Haymitch says breathlessly to the cab driver.

"Sure, hop in" says the driver.

Before he comes in my dad whispers to my mom "I said ALL victors were invited, right?"

"Yep" replies mom with a sigh.

"Fantastic." says dad sarcastically. Haymitch scoots in next to me and the smell of alcohol is so strong, that I might see my breakfast again. Dad moves me more towards himself.

"Well, hey kids!" says Haymitch.

"Hey" I reply.

"Hello" says dad.

"Haymitch…" replies mom.

"Oh Katniss…why the sour puss? Not happy to see me? Your old mentor?" Haymitch slurs clearly drunk out of his mind…at 10 AM.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm just not happy that your in this condition in front of my kid." snaps mom. Haymitch has a drink in his hand that looks like an accident waiting to happen. Now I sound like my mom.

"Oh yes! How ya doing little c..aaa..pp..don't tell me…carr..cap..caproo?"

"Yes, Haymitch, we named out child Caproo…" says dad sarcastically.

"I knew it!" says Haymitch.

"Capri! My name is Capri.." I speak up.

"Oh.. so here, has adapted some sarcasm aye?" says Haymitch.

Changing the subject I ask " So, you're going to the reunion?"

"Why, yes I am, _Capri_." says Haymitch as he puts an emphasis on Capri and winks at my dad. As he winked the cab came to a short stop and his drink spilt all over me…everywhere.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry sweetheart! What a waste of perfectly good acohol." says Haymitch. I didn't even know what to say. I just shook it off and forgave him. The last thing I want is for a drunk man, who sleeps with a knife, and won the hunger games, to be my enemy.

"It's okay. Just put the drink down." I said softly containing my anger and wanted to scream.

"Sorry, sweetheart I'm afraid I can't do that." Haymitch chuckles and takes another sip, making me want to scream even more. Once my mom buds in, I didn't have to.

"SHE SAID PUT THE DAMN DRINK DOWN!" my mother shouts. My dad just helps me dry off with napkins that the cab driver thankfully had. I need to change as soon as I can because I don't know how I'm going to explain this one. 'Oh yeah a drunk scary guy just hopped into our cab and then we hit a bump and he spilt half his drink on me.' I'd rather say I peed.

"If you think yelling at me is going to make me do somethin'…well then, we have a long ride ahead of us sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! The romance picks up in this chapter :D I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please Review! When you leave reviews it lets me know to keep writing! :) Thanks for reading! I'll put the next chapter up really soon!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

We stepped out of the cab and hopped on the train. I've never been on a train. All victors get to have their own rooms, but since were a family, we only get one. The room is small and has one bed, but it's okay because the train ride is only two hours. Haymitch is the room next to ours. Every few minutes we here him crash into another piece of furniture. This is going to be a long two hours.

"Capri, are you hungry?" asks my dad. I was still full from the huge breakfast I had.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I responded. I remember the pin mom gave me early and take it out of my pocket. My mom walks over and gently pokes the pin threw my shirt. I give her a smile. " I'm going to take a walk." I say.

"Okay. Just be back in about 20 minutes alright? And take your phone." says my mom. I nod.

"Good. Love you." she says as she kisses my forehead. I grab my phone and leave the room. I planned on walking to the common room when Haymitch stumbles out of his room.

"Why hello sweetheart." says Haymitch as a whiff of alcohol passes my nose. I'm still scared of him, remembering number four of my "Restrictions until thirteen list": I'm not allowed to be alone in the same room as Haymitch Abernathy. Great. I'm Thirteen.

"Hi, Haymitch." I say hesitantly.

"Where you off to?" asks Haymitch.

"Just going for a walk." I say.

"Excellent. I'll come with you." says Haymitch. I really don't want Haymitch to come but again, I don't want him as an enemy.

"What's that on your shirt there?" he asks.

"Oh my mom's mocking jay pin. She gave it to me." I respond. He gives me a nod.

"Did she now? Okay well, let's head to the common room." insists Haymitch. As we walk into the common room I notice foods I've never seen, and hair do's I never thought were possible. But i noticed something else too. Everyone was staring at me.

"Why are they staring?" I ask.

"The pin. They know you're the daughter." says Haymitch.

"is that a bad thing?' I ask.

"That's up to you. Do you like attention?" asks Haymitch.

"Depends. Good or Bad?" I say. Haymitch doesn't respond for a few moments. He just chuckles and takes another gulp of his drink.

"Why don't you ask your charming mother." says Haymitch. "I gotta hit the road kid." Hopefully he's taking a shower. I walk back to room taking one last glance at the people staring. I walk into my room and find my mom and dad kissing.

"Hey." I say interrupting there 'interaction'.

"Hey sweetie! How was your walk?" my mom asks.

"Good. Haymitch walked with me." I say. My mom and dad freeze in there path.

"Why would Haymitch walk with you?" asks dad.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he just wanted to get out of his room." I say. My mom lets out a small isn't really a bad guy, his life is just screwed up because of alcohol."Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course, what it is?" dad says.

"How would being your daughter affect the amount of _attention_ I get?" I ask.

"I don't think it would affect your attention at all. It doesn't in district twelve." says mother.

"Yeah but that's district twelve. I meant if the whole world knew. Well, they know you have a child but I meant if they really knew me or have talked to me." I say.

"Yeah we know what you mean Capri. We have tried to prevent that for the last 13 years. Haymitch told us to keep you away from interviews and talk shows." adds dad.

"Oh ok." I say.

"Capri…is there something you're not telling us?" asks mom.

"Well…everyone saw the pin. And now they know I'm your daughter." I answer. They both stare at me.

"Oh no…" whispers dad.

My mom has anger building up in her eyes. "How could I be so stupid? I, myself, put the pin on her knowing she was going for a walk on a capitol train! And Haymitch " shouts mom.

"Katniss, it's okay, I'm sure everything will be fine." says dad.

"Is it like this for every victors child?" I ask.

"No, only you since you're the daughter of _two_ victors, _two _rebels, and the Mockingjay." says dad.

"Great, I bet that's already people asking for her to answer questions." says my mom. My stomach is turning as he answers the door. When he opens it I see a tall capitol woman with purple long silk gloves with a black pencil dress.

"Hi. Can I help you?" asks dad.

"Yes, My name is Alana Ellheart. Is Capri Mellark here?" asks Alana in a capitol accent.

"Uh, yes. Come in." offers my dad.

"Let's get to the point. I am here on the behalf of Caesar Flickerman. He wants Capri on his show in three days on Tuesday. What do you say?" asks Alana.

"Yes." I say.

"What? No, absolutely not." says mom.

"Why not? Just this one time, please? No one asked me on my opinion on what's going on." I add.

"Peeta? What do you think?" mom asks dad.

"I think one time couldn't hurt." says dad.

"Okay fine. One time!" mom clarifys.

"Perfect. Come to the capitols studio at 2:00 pm on Tuesday. I assume you two know where it is. Here's my number if you have any questions." says Alana handing my mom a business card.

"Good day to you both." Alana says as she exits.

"Yes! Thank you!" I say to mom and dad.

"I don't know why you are so excited but, you're welcome." says mom.

"I think I know why she's happy. She likes a boy, and is excited for him to see her on national television." adds dad. What? I love dad, but he can be so off sometimes.

"That is 100 percent wrong! I don't like anyone I'm sure you're happy to know." I tell him. He laughs and changes the subject.

"You should get to bed sweetie." he whispers and kisses my forehead.

"Okay." I answer. I have no objection to it because I'm exhausted. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep sleep.

"Wake up Capri, it's time to go soon." says mom. My eyes slowly open and I step out of bed and hop in the shower. The showers on capitol trains are very complex. I press random buttons and step out of the shower. I blow dry my hair and put on jean shorts a navy blue top and white flip flops. My dad goes into the shower after me.

"Capri, tell me, do I smell like roses?" asks my dad. Uh, what kind of question is that? He looks at my mom and they giggle together. I don't know what that's about but I'm too tired to ask.

"Um, anyway, are we ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep. We are all set." says my dad. When we walk outside, Haymitch is waiting for us.

"You. You let her go for a walk with the pin on!" says mom.

"Katniss I thought we were done with this!" adds dad.

"It's your fault! You let her go." says Haymitch.

"Nevermind. She has an interview with Caesar Flickerman on Tuesday." says mom obviously unhappy about it.

"Well, you couldn't keep her for yourself forever." says Haymitch. He's making me sound like a prize to be won. We go into a cab and arrive at the hotel which is holding the reunion. Annie Odair has rented out the whole hotel! It is the most beautiful building I've ever seen.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark? How nice to see you!" says a woman I haven't seen before.

"Johanna! Hi! We haven't seen you since the wedding! This is our daughter Capri." my mom introduces me.

"Hi nice to meet you Capri! My goodness, you're beautiful!" says Johanna.

"Thank you so much! Nice to meet you too." I say smiling.

"How old are you?" asks Johanna.

"Thirteen yesterday." I tell her.

"Happy belated birthday! I have a son, Jack, your age. And Mr. Hawthorne has a son your age and Mrs. Odair has a daughter your age." Johanna tells me. Wow, that's a lot more kids I thought were my age. Now I'm very excited. "All the kids are upstairs in the common room."

"Okay, thanks." I say.

"Wait. Why are the Hawthornes here?" my mom asks.

"Well, Gale was such a big part in the rebellion so Annie thought it would be alright to invite him." Joahanna tell my mom.

"So, did Annie volunteer to throw this reunion?" asks my mom.

"Yes. They put her in charge in honor of Finnick." says Johanna. Finnick is Annie Odair's husband that died in the rebellion. He was a victor too. I hopped on the elevator to the common room before things got awkward.

"Hey." I say as their heads turn to me.

"THANK GOD! Another girl!" says a girl I haven't met. (I'm guessing she is an Odair since she is really pretty.)

"Hi! I'm Jess Odair. This is Jack Mason and Matt Hawthorne." says Jess.

"Hey." says Matt and Jack in unison smiling. They're both cute. I guess, Jack is more my type. Woah, I have a type? He has brown hair and tan skin. He's what my best friend Ashley would call, "hot".

"Hi, I'm Capri Mellark." I say.

"Ohhh. So you're a special one. Daughter of two-" says Jack.

"Yeah I know, _two _victors,_ two_ rebels,and the Mockingjay." I finish his sentence.

"Well, you say it like It's a bad thing." says Jess.

"No, I'm just used to hearing it. I have an interview with Caesar Flickerman on Tuesday." I say with a blush trying not to brag.

"Awesome! You're so lucky! You're going to be famous!" says Jess.

"No, it's just a one time thing." I say.

"Oh, well it's still cool." says Jess.

"Thanks. So what do you guys wanna do?" I ask.

"How about spin the bottle?" suggests Matt.

"Oh! Or 7 minutes in heaven!" says Jack. Me and Jess look at each other and shake our heads.

"OR! We can play truth or dare?" I suggest.

"What's the fun in that?" says Jack as he smiles and gives me a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! If you have been reading my story thank you so much! I personally love this chapter! Please review! It would mean so much to me! I would like to thank 'WhatWhat' for being my first reviewer! Hopefully it wasn't my last :) Next chapter will be up soon.**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

I am blushing more then I ever thought I could. Why did he wink at me? Why did he smile? It's okay. Just shake it off.

"Come on. Let's sit in a circle." says Jess.

I've never played truth or dare before. Escpecially with boys. Who knows where this can lead to."Okay. Matt, Truth or dare?" asks Jess.

"Dare." answers Matt.

"Okay. I dare you to…stick you're hands in a tub of mayonnaise for one whole minute!"

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" says Matt.

"You have to do it!" says Jess.

"Fine. Get me some mayonnaise." Matt sighs.

"I think there is some in the fridge. I'll get it." adds Jess. Matt submerges both his hands in a tub of mayonnaise. It smells horrible!

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever done." states matt.

"Okay, it's been a minute. You can wash your hands!" says Jess.

"Oh thank god," Matt says as he runs to the bathroom. He comes back smelling his hands and we alll laugh.

He sits down and looks at me. Uh oh."Okay Capri. Truth or dare?" asks Matt.

"Truth." I respond.

"What's the most embarrassing time in your life?" Matt asks

"Uh..well…one time when I was giving a speech at my school, I burped in front of everyone." They all laugh and I laugh along with them.

"That's pretty embarrassing." says Jess pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah I know right? Anyway, Jack. Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth."he responds with a nod.

"Do you like-like anyone?" I ask with a blush. I know It's sorta personal, but I really want to know.

"I'm not sure yet. She barely knows me. She's pretty cool though." says Jack. Jess looks at me and smiles.

"Umm, Capri can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Jess asks me. I was hesitant because I knew what she was going to say.

"Okay." I reply. We walk away in the corner.

Her eyes are wide open with excitment."OMG! He totally likes you!" says Jess.

"Who? Jack?" I ask. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with her.

"No the servant." says Jess sarcastically. "Yes Jack! He's 'not sure if he likes you' and you 'barely know him'!"

" I just met him like literally 20 minutes ago! And how do you know he's not talking about you?" I ask.

"Because he totally winked and smiled at you! Trust me, when a guy likes me, I know it!" says Jess. "I'll prove he likes you and not me!" Jess says and we walk over to the circle. Jack and Matt have a confused look on their face. I'm scared about what I think Jess might do.

"Okay, Jack, we are going to skip over your turn, you okay with that?" Jess asks quickly.

"Well, actually I-" begins Jack.

"Perfect. Okay Jack, truth or dare?" asks Jess.

"Dare." says Jack with a sigh.

"Ugh. I dare you to pick truth." says Jess.

"Fine, truth." sighs Jack.

"Would you rather go out with me or Capri?" asks Jess. Oh my god! WHY WOULD SHE ASK THAT?

"JESS!" I shout.

"What I'm curious? I'm going to prove to you that-" says Jess.

"Shut up!" I shout again.

"Prove what?" asks Jack.

"Prove nothing. Nothing at all." I respond.

"Prove that you like her and not me!" says Jess.

"Oh my god…" I say as I hang my head to hide the blush in my cheeks.

"Why…does Capri like me?" asks Jack. My head pops up after hanging in my lap.

"NO! I mean, I don't know. I mean, I just met you and its just…sorry I don't know what I'm saying." I say as my face is getting even more red.

"Haha, Capri calm down, it's okay." Jack says touching my shoulder with a smile. I don't know what to say so I say the next thing I think of.

"So what do you guys think of the Hunger Games?" I ask.

"I think it's amazing that our parents survived it." says Jack. We all stare at Matt jokily because his Dad wasn't even in the games.

"What? My Dad practically ran the rebellion!" says Matt.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure that was my mom." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah,yeah." Matt replies.

"Matt, wouldn't you be a career if you were in the games?" I ask Matt.

"Yeah I guess, but how about instead of talking about the games, we watch it?"

"Okay, let's start with the 74th!" suggests Jess.

"I'd rather not see my parents make out." I add

"Please? It's supposed to be the most romantic Hunger Games ever." says Jess.

"Yeah but it's still the Hunger Games." I mumble. Before I can argue any further Jess already has the tape in the television. We all sit on the couch and Jack sits next to me and closely. Very close. The opening scene is a young girl dieing.

"Someone must have watched this before us and stopped watching at this scene. Wonder why." says Jack.

"Hey there's your mom." says Jess as my mom gives the three finger salute.

"Yeah, that's her." I say with a smile. Caesar Flickerman announces that there can be two victors. My mom immediately starts searching for my dad.

"PEETA! PEETA!" shouts my mom. She found him covered in mud and moss. His stab was so gory I ask Jess to fast forward. Of course, she fast forwards to the scene when my mom and dad were in the cave.

"Your dad's sorta cute." says Jess. Oh my god…she did not just say that.

"Ew gross! I don't know what I'm more grossed out by, what you just said or my dads stab wound." I snap.

"Well it's kinda true." says Jess.

"Okay, lets just stop talking about it." I add. Of course to add to the awkwardness of the moment, my mom and dad begin to kiss.

"Awww, that is so cute!" says Jess.

"Eh, I see that kind of stuff everyday." I add. Next thing I know, there kissing again, and again, and again. Then Mrs. Mason walks in.

"Hey guys it's time for din-" Johanna stops and stares at the tv. "Why have you guys been watching the games?" asks Johanna.

"Yeeeaaaahhh?" says Jess.

"Okay I won't tell your parents IF you promise not to watch them again. Especially you Matthew, your father would be very upset if he heard you were watching them." says Johanna.

"We promise." we all say in unison.

"Good. Now it's time for dinner." Johanna adds.

"Okay." we all mumble and go down stairs. Jack sits next to me and Jess is staring at my dad.

"Jess!" I whisper but she doesn't hear me," Jess! Stop!" I whisper more loudly. She snaps back into reality and we both start laughing. The table is filled with food of all kinds. Turkey, soups, steaks, burgers, hotdogs, and so much more. I end up eating one hot dog. I got to save room or desert! We all say thank you and head up stairs.

"Okay, so since we got busted for watching the games, lets watch something else. Oh! Let's watch the interviews!" suggests Jess.

"Isn't that technically a part of the games?" I ask.

"No. The interviews aren't people killing each other." says Jess. She put in the interview for the 74th Hunger Games."Let's skip to your dad-I mean…your district." says Jess as we all laugh.

"Okay." I reply with a smile. My mom looked gorgeous. She was very charming and got a big laugh out of the crowd. I swear, neither of them look like they've aged a day. Then my dad comes on and Jess perks up.

"Caesar, tell me, do I smell like roses?" asks my dad to Caesar Flickerman. I start laughing remembering what he said to me this morning.

"Let's see some of the other districts. Like how about district 2." I suggest. I see a handsome young man probably about 18, with blonde hair. As he continues talking, I notice something. He's the one that almost killed my parents.

"Shut it off." I say softly. "Please just turn it off." I repeat. I'm genuinely disturbed. The tv shuts off by itself. We are now just sitting in the dark and no one speaks.

" Matt, turn on the lights." says Jess.

"I'm trying it's not working. I think the power is out." replies Matt.

"Great." says Jack sarcastically. I hear his voice and remember he is still right next to me. It goes back to the awkward silence. We notice it is pouring out and we hear a loud crack of thunder.

"So, Capri. Are you excited for the interview on Tuesday? We are going to watch you." Jack says. Oh great, another thing to make me nervous about.

"I guess so, but it would really help me be less nervous if you guys don't watch me." I say.

"Oh no, we are definitely watching." says Jack. Then in comes my mom with a bunch of candles.

"Hey guys. If you didn't notice the power went out so here are some candles." mom says as she places candles all over the room. "That's better. Okay if you kids need us you know where to find us." says mom as she kisses my forehead and leaves.

"So, what should we talk about?" says Jess.

"If we were put into the games, what would be your strength?" asks Jack. "Everyone."

"I'm not sure. I guess a bow and arrow. My mom has been teaching me how to do it since I was 5." I respond.

"A sword." says Matt.

"You know how to use a sword?" I ask.

"Kind of. In school, even though the games are done, we have one period when we practice with one sort of weapon. It's not like how the careers used to train but it's something." says Matt.

"Why would they have you train if the games are officially over?" I say suspiciously.

"I'm not sure." says Matt.

"How long have they been making you do this?" I ask.

"Just started this year." answers Matt. There is a long pause until I begin my theory.

"Do you guys think it's possible that…the games could start again?" I ask. Everyone glances at each other until finally Jack responds.

"Well, if the games do start again, were the first to go in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This chapter is really breath taking. I'm having so much fun writing this story and I'll put up the next chapter very soon! Thank you so much 'District 14 Ivy Violet Vine' for your review! It means so much to me! Please review, it brightens my day! :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

Could I be right? Could the games really come back? Jack's right though. If the games really do start again, we have a seat saved in the arena. What a great show that would be, right? The victors' children put into an arena to fight to the death. I'm snapped back into reality when Jess asks a question.

"What made you think that?" asks Jess.

"I know what she means. Why else would they be training district 2 and not the other districts. And they aren't making a big deal out of it because they don't want people to be suspicious." says Jack not making eye contact, clearly upset about the whole thing. Oh no, I put bad thoughts into they're mind.

"How is that even possible though? Capri's mom herself killed President Snow AND President Coin. Who else would want to keep the games going?" Matt asks.

"The Head Gamemaker." says Jack.

"But the Head Gamemaker died awhile ago!" Jess adds.

"So? It's not impossible for there to be another…there still are Gamemakers just used for different things." answers Jack.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to start something. I shouldn't of said anything." I say.

"No. I'm glad you did. The capitol obviously is planning something." says Jack.

"We don't know that! Maybe they're making district 2 train for self defense purposes in everyday life." I say. They just stare at me.

"Actually, about every other month, Gamemakers and Capitol officials come in and test us on how good we are training. They actually just came two weeks ago. They train with me separately sometimes." adds Matt. We all stare at him in disbelief. Okay, that might mean something.

"Do your parents know this happens?" asks Jess.

"No they make us promise not to tell anyone. I could be expelled if anyone knew. So you guys can not tell anyone!" says Matt. Jess and Jack glance at each other. What was that about? I don't think it's the right time to ask. Jack gets up and heads for the elevator.

"Jack where are you going?" I shout.

"To tell the parents. Maybe they can do something before the Capitol does." says Jack in a serious voice.

"No you can't! Matt could get expelled!" I say but it's too late. The elevator doors have closed. Matt just stands there not moving. But finally he snaps out of it and runs for the elevator. The elevator was taking to long so he sprints to the stairs. We run after him. We finally get to the bottom and we see Jack about to tell all the parents when Matt tackles him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" asks Jack.

"Keeping you from ruining my life!" shouts Matt.

"Oh so you rather go into the Hunger Games then get expelled?" says Jack. Matt freezes realizing what Jack just said. There is a long pause and the parents just stare at us.

"What does he mean Matt?" asks Mr. Hawthorne softly trying not to shout.

"Nothing he just-" Matt begins.

"MATTHEW! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Mr. Hawthorne is now shouting.

"We think that…The capitol is planning to start the games again. And they are putting us in. The victors children, and including me." says Matt not making eye contact.

"Why would you think that?" asks my mom coming from behind Mr. Hathorne with a shaky voice.

"Because in school, they are training me as a career. And the school threatened to expel me if I told you guys." Matt says still with no eye contact.

"No…no, they can't do this. THEY CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS WHY THEY ARE HAVING A REUNION! THIS IS WHY WE CAN BRING CHILDREN!" says my mom on the verge of tears. My dad and Mr. Hawthorne look pretty shaken too. My dad is clenching his jaw and looks more angry then anything.

"We're leaving." says mom. "Thank you Annie for everything but we have to go. Capri, get your things we are going."

"Us too. Matt let's go. We're leaving. Thanks Annie." says Mr. Hawthorne

"Yeah, thank you Annie but I'm afraid we should be leaving also." says Johanna with tears rolling down her face. By now, me and Jess are crying too.

"They do it in my school too. Mine and Jacks. But both of us were too scared to admit it." says Jess crying. Jack looks at her and nods saying it's okay. We all freeze and look at her. We forgot they were both from district 4. That's a career district too. "They train us privately and there's nothing we can do about it. They have been training me with how to use a knife for a year now." Mrs. Odair begins to cry uncontrollably.

"Um…I feel I should go too." says , "Would anyone like to take over the party? Please?"

"I will." volunteers an old victor from district 1.

"Fantastic. Jessica, go pack up. We are going with them." says to Jess.

"Okay." says Jess. Jack, Matt, Jess and I head up stairs to get our things.

"So, we are positive that we are going into the games?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"We don't know when yet, but it's most likely." answers Jack. We all go back downstairs and say our goodbyes. Then we all hop in a cab.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The Capitol. We are going to confront them about this." says dad. We get on a train and we all get rooms next to each other. I hear loud sobs from the Odair's next to us and not a single movement in the Hawthornes.

"I wouldn't have a chance." I begin. "I would die in the bloodbath right away."

"That's what I thought would happen to me too. But I won. Twice." says dad hugging me." We are not even sure this is actually happening yet." My mom is just sitting in the corner crying.

"Mom seems pretty sure about it." I say.

"Your mother is just scared." whispers dad.

"Yeah, because she knows I'm going into the games." I snap. He can't persuade me in this one. I know my fate. I walk over to my mom and hug her. She hugs me back.

"I'm so sorry, Capri. Im so so so sorry." says my mom with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault." I say. The night was a very sleepless and restless night. We arrive at the capitol in teh morning and we are allowed in since our parents are former victors. We (the kids) are told to wait in the common room of the Capitol when our parents go to talk to the Gamemakers. The Capitol may be fancy, but it is dead to me.

"I'm scared." says Jess. "I can't go into the games. I'm not ready."

"None of us are." adds Matt.

"Are you kidding? You guys are so much more prepared then me. You're careers!" I say.

"I bet you're amazing with a bow." says Jack. "If your moms training you, you must be pretty damn good."

"What's your weapon?" I ask Jack.

"Spear. But I'm not that good." answers Jack.

"Yes you are! Not to make you guys scared but he gets a bulls eye every time." adds Jess. This does make me scared. I mean I just learned how to get a bullseye and Jack has know how to do it for half a year. I have every right to be scared.

"I bet Capri does too!" says Jack.

" Not _every_ time." I respond. Everyone just stops talking after that. We sit in silence until the parents come back. They all come out pale and shaky. All the woman with puffy eyes and men full with anger.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor." I whisper to Jack. We are going into the arena.

We all say our goodbyes and go back to our districts. The next time I see them, I will be trying to kill them. _Kill._ It's an action I always thought I never have to commit. My parents will be my mentors. My parents sit me down in our kitchen and begin to give me advice.

"Get to a bow. In the bloodbath, get to a bow. Just run as fast as you can to it, then sprint and don't look back." says my mom.

"Then, find water. You don't know what you got until it's gone." adds dad.

"What about the districts that don't have victors' children?" I ask.

"They are going to reap them randomly." answers mom.

"I guess we can forget about that interview on Tuesday." I say. I can't believe I was ever excited for that.

"Trust me, you'll be getting more then enough attention in the games. I'll call Alana and tell her were not going." answers mom. "Tomorrow's the reaping. They will reap another boy to go with you, he will be thirteen." adds mom. I guess this episode of The Hunger Games will be kid style.

"But we are your mentors so we will be with you every single step of the way." says dad on the verge of tears. He hugs me tightly and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I know one thing. They are going to have lots of fun with me, since I'm the daughter of _two_ victors,_ two_ rebels, and The Mockingjay. I'm getting really sick of saying that.

I go to bed wide awake. I do every thing to try to go to bed. I have milk, I jump up and down to make me tired, and I count backwards from 100. Nothing worked. After about 2 hours of just staring at the ceiling I finally fall asleep. Maybe in the morning when I wake up, I will have found this to just be a scary nightmare. I wish.

I wake up in the morning and my mom walks in."Please tell me it was just a dream." I say. My mom frowns and shakes her head. She kisses me and tells me to put on a dress. I take a shower and slip on a light blue dress that comes just above my knees. My mom puts my hair in a braid down my back just like she usually does. That's exactly what the Capitol wants. Another Katniss Everdeen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your reviews! They mean alot to me! Thanks 'KatnissWriter' for your review, if you guys have anything to say to make my story better, please review! I hope you are enjoying the story :) I will update soon!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

My mom pokes in the Mockingjay pin to my dress and I stare at the mirror. This will be my last time in this room. I walk down stairs and my dad stands in the kitchen.

"Want some cereal?" asks dad. Today is definitely not a pancake day.

"No. I'm not hungry." I say. How could I be hungry? It was the day of the reaping. The girl tribute spot was rigged so I would definitely get picked. And yet, the Capitol is still calling all the other girls in district twelve to come. Scaring them for their own entertainment. The other families don't know it's rigged of course, if they knew, an uprising would start. Now, we wouldn't want that would we?

"Listen, Effie Trinket just stopped by. They are not going to call your name. They are going to reap someone random. But you are going to volunteer as tribute. They don't want to make it too obvious that they are making you go in." dad tells me as he is about to cry, clearly disgusted by what he just said.

"What if I don't? What will they do?" I ask.

"They will capture you. And torture you." says mom. Those people really have no hearts.

"It's time to go." says mom with a frown. My dad is still shocked by all of this.

"Okay." I whisper. Time to die. "What's the point of this?" I ask. "What's the point of me going through all of this, mean while, we all know how it ends? I might as well just…just go kill myself now." I say as I run out of the house. I run into the woods. I find an old piece of rope and tie it in a loop. I stare at it for 5 minutes, crying, until I hear my dad's voice screaming my name.

"CAPRI! CAPRI ANSWER ME!" screams dad. I don't answer because he will find me. But I might as well enjoy the moments I have out of the games. He finds me staring at the rope, crying uncontrollably. He comes up to me and throws the rope further into the woods. He picks me up and hugs me tightly. Then I hear mom's footsteps followed by a huge sob.

"Oh my goodness, thank god." whispers mom will a sigh of relief. She runs over to me, hugging and kissing me. I should've done it. It was a much less painful death, then the one I'll be faced with in the games.

"I'm so sorry but we have to go. I truly believe you can do this. You can be the victor." says mom still crying. She can't be serious. I have zero chance. We all walk over to the square. There stands Effie Trinket.

"She hasn't aged a day." says dad to mom. The peacekeepers zap my finger with a needle for my blood type. My mom and dad walk over to the other girls with me.

"Wouldn't it be weird if she gets picked?" I hear a girl whisper. I feel anger inside of me. Well, she going to think it's really weird once I volunteer as tribute. All the faces of the boys from 12-18 are gray and scared. Meanwhile, it's the thirteen year old boys that should be really scared.

"Welcome, welcome," begins Effie Trinket with a capitol accent, "To our annual 76th Hunger Games!" Annual? It's been 14 years! I see the confusion on all the faces of the kids. "I am here to pick two young courageous man and woman to have the honor, of going into The Hunger Games!" says Effie."I have a very special film for you, all the way from the capitol!" says Effie. She must say this every time because my mother is mouthing every word she says. The film was about the uprising in district 13, and how district 13 came up from the ashes. The film is basically saying that since we messed with the capitol, this is the capitol's revenge.

"Okay! Let's get to the tributes! Ladies first!" says Effie. I take a deep breath getting ready to volunteer.

"Capri Mell-" says Effie when her smile turns to frown. What are the odds? I actually got picked. One slip out of thousands. This isn't good for the capitol. Now everyone will think it is rigged. And nobody is going to like that. I walk up the stage, slowly and shakily. But I'm not the one that should be scared. The Capitol, should be terrified.

"Capri Mellark." says Effie Trinket less enthusiastically. Everyone gasps. The unbelievable just happened. The daughter of _two _victors,_ two _rebels, and the Mockingjay is going into the Hunger Games.

"Well! How about that for a twist! Daughter of two victors, given the opportunity to follow in her parents footsteps!" says Effie says with a smile.

"I guess…the odds just weren't in my favor, Effie." I say. No one speaks. You could hear a pin drop. All that happens is every single person in the crowd puts up there three inner fingers and gives me the three finger salute. The salute that shows you are saying goodbye to someone you care for. Even my mom and dad do it.

"Okay, well, anyway! Gentlemen!" says Effie as she walks over to the bowl. She slides her hand in and digs down into the bottom."Colby Anderson!" says Effie with a smile. I've heard of Colby. He is a boy in my grade, but I have never really talked to him. His dad is a coal miner. He has light brown hair and dark green eyes. His skin is tan, and smile is bright. He walks up the stairs being shocked by what is happening. We shake hands. Right before we enter the Justice hall, my mother mouths the words 'we will meet you on the train.' I nod and enter into the Justice Building.

"Children! The train is here!" says Effie. I let out a sigh and we step on the train. Colby sits next to me as we ponder what just happened.

"Why are they doing this?" asks Colby.

"Because they got bored." I say.

"Yeah but, why now? Why after 14 years of peace?" he adds. It's because they were waiting until the victors' children were old enough to enter the games. But I don't want him to be suspicious on why I know all this, so I just shrug my shoulders. Then Effie walks in.

"Isn't it incredible, that you Capri, got picked?" says Effie as she sits down in front of us.

"Yes…It's _very_ ironic, isn't it?" I respond sounded a little too innocent. Effie gives me a glare which tells me to stop talking.

"Well, I will tell you when we are almost at the Capitol." says Effie giving me a fake smile. Then my parents walk in the room and I give them a big hug. Colby shakes their hand and exchange names.

"Capri has already heard some advice but it can't hurt to hear more." says dad.

"Are you skilled in any weapons?" asks my mom to Colby.

"A knife I guess. I volunteer at the butcher's shop sometimes. He is my Uncle so I work for free. But I use a knife a lot." answers Colby.

"Okay, fantastic. Get to a knife in the cornucopia if you can, and then sprint away as fast as your legs can carry you. Then, find water." says dad.

"Okay, sounds simple enough." says Colby. He has obviously never seen the Hunger Games.

"Not really. Not when you are being attacked by people who want the same weapon." says mom. He doesn't look surprised. "If we can tell you are really struggling, we will try to get you both sponsors." adds mom. Then we get a pleasant surprise. Haymitch will be joining us on the train.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" asks dad. Wait, could it be? Haymitch is sober!

"Hey sweetheart! I wanted to make sure you weren't giving these two kids the wrong advice." says Haymitch.

"Haymitch…you're…you're sober!" dad exclaims.

"Yeah, I know. I thought I would be more helpful if I could think straight. But don't get used to it." says Haymitch.

"We appreciate it Haymitch, but _we're_ the mentors now. How were you even allowed on the train?" says dad.

"I wasn't…that's why we got to make this fast. I have a plan." says Haymitch.

"What's that?" says mom.

"Peeta and Katniss, tell me, how did you honestly stay alive?" asks Haymitch.

"Well, Katniss saved me by getting me the medicine." says dad.

"And you, Katniss?" asks Haymitch.

"I supposed the sponsors did when they sent me the burn ointment." answers mom.

"Peeta is right. Katniss, you're wrong." says Haymitch.

"Of course I am." mumbles mom.

"Katniss saved you. The love of your life saved you." Haymitch says to dad. "And Katniss, Peeta saved you. Seneca Crane was going to kill you if you didn't give people something to root for. Young love." says Haymitch. Colby and I glanced at each other. Is he honestly asking for us to pretend to be in love?

"The audience would get a kick out of Capri being in love too." adds Haymitch.

"He's right. They would. That's what could help keep them alive." says mom.

"Wait, wait. You're asking us to be in love?" I ask.

"Yes, but it doesn't have to be real." says mom. I nod, knowing that she knows best.

"Unless, you guys-" begins my dad.

"Dad. Stop." I say. He laughs and me and Colby do to. It might be the last laugh I ever make. After Colby leaves the room Haymitch, Mom, and Dad sit down with me. I know what we are about to discuss. The fact that I actually got reaped, which could be a big problem for the Capitol.

"They didn't purposely do it, did they?" I ask.

"No. This could start an uprising very fast. People are starting to question why all the other victor's children volunteered too." says dad.

"What do they think happened?" I ask.

"They think that the children just want to follow into the parents footsteps." says Haymitch. "Ridiculous.'

"But now that you actually were picked, they think it was rigged." says mom.

"What's the capitol going to do?" I ask.

"Nothing. Not until the districts start an uprising. Then it's no telling what they could do." says dad.

"Why does it even matter that people know about it? Don't we want people to know how sick the Capitol is?" I ask.

"No because the Capitol could get mad and hurt you, capture you, torture you or…" says Haymitch.

"Kill me." I finish. Then Effie Trinket comes skipping in, with her 5 inch heels.

"We are almost at the-" Effie begins when she notices Haymitch. "What are _you_ doing here?" shouts Effie at Haymitch.

"Calm yourself, sweetheart. I was just strategizing. I'll catch a train back to district twelve right away." says Haymitch.

"Yes you will! And are you sober?" asks Effie, amazed.

"Yep. That reminds me, I need a drink." says Haymitch as he walks over to the alcohol.

"Disgusting. Anyway, we are almost at the capitol." says Effie.

"Okay I'll go tell Colby." I say. I walk into the back of the train and find Colby just sitting there looking at the ground. He looks upset. Wonder why.

"Hey. We're almost there." I say softly. He looks up at me.

"You mean the Capitol?" he asks.

"Well yeah, where else?" I ask.

"I keep trying to convince myself that this is all a dream. I mean what are the odds that when I turn thirteen, they just decide to start the games again." He says with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I say.

"Don't you think it's a little too ironic that you were picked?" he asks. I try to play dumb.

"I guess so. It sorta runs in the family now. The other victors kids were picked too, and they're careers." I say. He shakes his head.

"Great. Victors' children that have been training for this for a while. Meanwhile, I have little experience with a knife at a meat shop." he says. Wait. He just figured it out. He just told himself that the Capitol has been planning the games for a while. That the victors' children were meant to be picked. I start sweating. Okay, just calm down. Maybe he won't notice what he said.

"Wait a second." He says. He looks at me and his pupils go small. He has put it together. And it is my fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh no. He knows. I basically told him by saying they were careers. But it's only him. If I make him promise not to tell anyone nothing will happen I won't be capture and tortured by the capitol. Which is much worse then being in the Hunger Games.

My eyes lock on him. "You..cannot..tell..anyone." I say slowly and shakily. "If you do, the Capitol could capture me for telling you, and torture me. You and I both know _that's _much worse then the games." I say. We learn what they do to you in school. They sometimes burn you, whip you, or sick wild dogs to you. But they don't kill you right away. They do a little everyday so you suffer. Colby nods his head.

"How long have they been planning this?" asks Colby.

"They have been training the careers for about a year." I say.

"Why are they doing then?" he asks.

"Because, they were waiting until most of the victors children were old enough for the games. There's me, Jess Odair from 4, Jack Mason from 4, and Matt Hawthorne from 2. And I think there is a bunch more 15 & 16 year olds from other distrcits." I tell him.

"How many aren't victors children?" he asks.

"Including you," I begin. I add in my head. "I think 13. So more then half." I say.

"Oh, okay. What's your weapon?" Colby asks.

"Bow and arrow." I say.

"Of course it is." Colby says with a smile. Colby's a nice guy. I don't want him to die. I don't want anyone to die. We are just kids! How did this cruel world come to be? I ask myself this a lot. But Colby and I will be _portrayed_ at young lovers. I don't really have a problem with it. Colby's good looking but I'm only 13. Who knows what love can make happen! 14 years ago, it made the impossible happen. There were two victors crowned.

"So we are really going to pretend to be in love?" asks Colby. He sounds disgusted! I take this offensively.

"What? You don't want to be in fake love with me?" I ask jokily.

"Haha, no it's just…" he begins.

"There's a girl?" I ask.

"Sorta." he says. "I really like her. But she barely knows me." he adds.

"Who is she?" I ask on the off chance it could be me.

"I'm not telling you! You're friends with her! Well you know her at least…" he says.

"It's not like I'm going to tell her! I'm probably never going to see my friends again…" I say with a frown.

"Yeah you will…" he says.

"You honestly think that I have the slightest chance of winning?" I ask.

"You don't necessarily have to win to see her again." he says. My face lights up. I see where he is going with this.

"It's…Jess Odair." says Colby.

"Oh." I say. Poor Colby. He is being forced into an arena with his crush to fight to the death. Kind of like the predicament my dad was in. "How do you know her?" I ask. "She lives in district 4."

"Our parents were friends when they were young. Still are. So we cross paths sometimes." he answers.

"I sorta like someone too. I don't really know if I like him. I just met him, but he is really cute and nice." I say. I notice that he might get the idea that it's himself I like.

"No no, It's not you. It's Jack Mason." I say. "Sorry, I would usually have this type of conversation with my friend but, since it's an unlikely chance I will see them again, your all I got." I say. We both laugh.

"So, I guess both of our crushes will be trying to kill us. And meanwhile, we will be loving each other." he says.

I let out a big sigh. "Love sucks." I say. We laugh and we hear the train come to a stop. "Come on, we're at the Capitol." I tell him.

We step off the train and enter the capitol. The capitol has velvet carpets and plush couches. We are assigned our rooms, and me and Colby's are next to each other. I lie on my bed and begin to cry. I realize my parents are in the room a few doors down and I dry my tears.

I take a shower, again not knowing how to work it, and press random buttons. I end up smelling really fruity. I blow dry my hair and put on a pink tank top, gray cardigan and skinny jeans. I leave my hair down because I love smelling it at random times. Weird, but If you have used the Capitol's shampoo & conditioner, you'd understand. I lie on my bed and look up at the ceiling and I'm in a daze until I hear a knock on the door. It's Colby.

"Hey!" I say with a smile.

"Hey, um I was wondering…" he begins. "Do you want to go on a _pretend_ date with me?" he asks. Thank god I didn't put on my pj's yet.

"Uh, yeah sure, where to?" I ask.

"The roof." He says. _The roof_. I've heard of that place.

"Did my dad tell you about it?" I ask.

"Yeah, and he said that it helps with the _pretend_ love if you have _real_ chemistry." he says. That makes no sense.

"If two people have real chemistry, wouldn't they really be in love?" I ask clearly just making him more confused. "Nevermind, yeah lets go." I say. We walk up to the roof and there is a crisp breeze. Perfect. Unlike the brutal, cold or hot, weather we will be facing in a couple of days.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here." I say.

"Yeah, I know right?" says Colby. We spread out a blanket and lay down and stare at the stars. "Don't you sometimes wish that, your life could just slow down? Like just yesterday, before the announcement that a reaping was taking place, I was perfectly happy. Maybe not perfectly, but happy. Little did I know that, tomorrow I would be in the capitol, getting ready for the Hunger Games." he says.

"Yeah I know what you mean. My life has always been like that. With my parents being victors in all." I say.

"Why did the Capitol call your name in the reaping? Why did they make t so obvious?" he ask. I look around, hoping no one heard him.

"I don't think this is the best place to talk about that." I say.

"Don't worry. The wind blocks the sound so, they can't hear us." he says.

"Well, me being reaped wasn't apart of the plan. I was supposed to just volunteer as tribute to whoever got picked to make it a little more subtle. But then, I got reaped for real. So, all the districts will think it was on purpose and…an uprising may start." I finish.

"You were right. The odds just weren't in your favor." says Colby.

"Nah…I just look at it as bad karma…for the Capitol." I add. We lay in silence. It was peaceful. We sit up, stating our "date" is almost over.

"At least there will be one good thing about the games." begins Colby.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I get to pretend to be in love with you." says Colby. I look at him and he smiles. I smile back. I don't know what that is supposed to mean but I just go with it because it was really sweet. He looks into my blue eyes, as I look into his green eyes. And then…he leans in to kiss me. I don't stop him.

And then he breaks away. "Is this date still pretend?" I whisper. Then he kisses me again.

"Nah…this is real." says Colby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I really hope you like the story. Thank you so much for your reviews! They are so nice! Anyone sense a love triangle? Capri and Colby or Capri and Jack? You guys don't know much about Jack yet, but you will! Ship names? Haha just kidding. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

I wake up at 3:00 am. I just had my first kiss. I had my first kiss with Colby Anderson. A boy I have known for a day. I can keep this one from dad. I force myself to go to sleep. I keep replaying the kiss over and over and over again.

I'm startled by the voice of Effie Trinket at 7:00 in the morning.

"Wake up! It's going to be a big, big day!" says Effie. My eye lids feel heavy and I want to hide under the covers.

"Five minutes." I groan.

"Oh, absolutely not! It's the tribute parade!" says Effie. I drag myself out of bed and I turn on the shower. "No need for that! Your stylists will take care of you." says Effie. I was looking forward to smelling like fruits again. I just get dressed in a dark green blouse and jeans. I just brush my hair out and leave it down.

I walk into the dining hall and see a big breakfast laid out. Bigger then the one on my birthday. I sit down next to dad leaving an empty seat beside me. Not that it's for Colby or anything…

"Hey dad." I say tiredly.

"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep good?" he asks.

"Perfectly." I say. Mean while, I was on the roof with Colby until 11:00 pm and I woke up at 3:00am and couldn't go back to sleep until 4:00 am. Besides that, I slept like a baby.

I took a huge plate of toast, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "So when do we start getting ready?" I ask.

"For what?" asks Colby just arriving.

"The tribute parade. We start right after breakfast." says mom. When we finish I am taken to my stylists. There stands a orange and green skinned prep team.

"Oh my goodness Katniss! She is georgeous!" says a man with eye lashes as long as my finger. My mom smiles and kisses my forehead.

"We will see you later, okay?" says mom. I nodd my head.

"Okay, so get dressed into this." says an orange woman. She hands me a hospital night gown and she straps me onto a table. They wash me down, wax _every_ part of my body, they washed my hair, and plucked my eyebrows. They did these steps over and over and over. My hair smelt much better then fruits.

"Done!" they say after about 3 hours. "Now it's time to take you to Silver."

I wait in a room and In comes Silver. "Hello I'm Sliver." She says with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Cap-" I respond.

"I know who you are. You're the daughter of the girl on fire." says Silver.

"My dad was on fire too ya know." I say. We both laugh.

"Now. For the chariot ride, we have to do something that represents your district. Coal miners." says Silver. Please don't put me on fire, please don't put me on fire, please don't put me on fire.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could make it so you are dressed in diamonds. Head to toe." says Silver.

"What does that have to do with coal?" I ask.

"If you put enough pressure on coal, it turns into diamonds." says Silver. That has never actually been proven to be true. But I don't object because everyone in the Capitol think it's true.

"Okay, I like it. But won't that be a girly for Colby?" I ask.

"Oh sweetie. It's not about if the outfit fits your gender. It's about making an impression." says Silver. Well, that will definitely make an impression.

"For sponsors…to get them to keep me alive." I say.

"No…to show the capitol that you have a chance." says Silver.

We're are about to enter. Colby and I are on the chariot. We both have a full diamond boy suit on of _real_ diamonds.

"Okay you two, this is it. Hold hands and raise them high." Me and Colby look at each other. We both nod. I look at myself in the reflection of the black chariot ride. We are shining like stasr. We are going make a much bigger impression then, for example, district 4. They are dressed in a ridiculous fish costume.

"Let's go." I mumble to my self as the chariot begins to slowly take us out. We come out of darkness into the parade and everyone is screaming and cheering.

"Would you look at that! District 12 has done it again!" I hear Caesar Flickerman say. "Girl on fire to girl in diamonds!" he says. I hope that doesn't become my nickname. It doesn't have the same ring to it as Girl on Fire. If they wanted another Katniss Everdeen so badly, why wouldn't you just put her back in the games? I take that back. Being reaped is something I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemies. Plus, my dad was on fire too!

Roses are being thrown, and kisses are being blown. Colby takes my hand and we raise it high. Everyone goes crazy.

"Do you see this folks? Capri Mellark and Colby Anderson, following in the footsteps of our previous victors! Not only are they victors to Capri, but they're her parents!" he finishes. We pull up and I see the Head Gamemaker, Atlas Crane. Seneca Cranes son.

"Where's the president?" I ask Colby.

"We don't have one. Remember… your mom sorta…killed him." he whispers back.

"Yeah, I know, but so the Head Game Maker is in charge, no President?" I ask.

"Capri, I haven't necessarily been keeping up with politics lately." he says with a laugh. I sigh and turn my attention to the other tributes. They are staring at us. Are they intimidated? Are they making fun of us? I look over at Jess and Jack. Jess mouths the words 'allys?' I don't know what to do. Me? Ally's with the careers? I mouth back 'him too?' I move my head towards Colby. She shrugs her shoulders and takes her attention off me. If Colby doesn't come with me, I can't go. We have to be portrayed as lovers. And I remember that he likes Jess and I like Jack(sort of). It would be kind of hard to pretend to be someone elses lover, when the real person you like is right there. That just screams awkward.

"May the odds be _ever _in your favor." says Atlas Crane. The chariot horses take us out and my mom, dad, and Effie come see us.

"That was great!" says Effie.

"Yeah, amazing!" says dad.

"Thanks. But we don't have a president for the games?" I ask.

"They decided to give Atlas Crane full power of everything." says dad.

"_Everything?"_ I ask.

"Yes. He is our new president." says mom. I guess I don't really care, I mean any other president would be just as sick and mean as him. We go back to our rooms and I take a shower, blow dry my hair, and throw on gray sweatpants and a navy blue tank top. I plop on my bed and take a deep breath. Tomorrow is the interviews and training day. Who knows what they will ask me. Probably mostly about my mom and dad.

Now, I ponder the fact that Jess wants to be my ally. Does Jack too? What about Matt? I think, I'll just let the careers be careers and I'll stick with my bow.

Something else now crosses my mind. What's my relationship with Colby? It would be to awkward to ask him. He said our date was real. I don't really want it to be. But I let him kiss me! If I really didn't like him like that, I would have pushed away. I never even considered my feelings for Colby. I told him I liked Jack. And he told me he liked Jess! I'm so confused. Next thing I know, before I can stop myself, I'm knocking on Colby's door.

"Oh, hey." he says with a smile. This is good. 'Hey' is just a friend greeting.

"Hey, Colby." I say. Oh no. I said his name in the greeting. That implies I find our relationship a level ahead then he does. Haha, I am such a girl.

"What's up?" he asks. Just ask him. Ask him what he thinks. Just do it you little wimp! Do it!

"I was just…sittin' in my room…thinking about..stuff." I say. He laughs. How much more of a loser could I sound right now? Why do I care? I DON'T LIKE HIM!

"Yeah…I guess I was… sittin' and thinking too." he says with a confused look on his face.

"I was wondering what…you know what? This is stupid. I'll just talk about this another time." I say beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Capri! Tell me." he says. I stop and turn around.

"It's more of a question. But I can't. You will think I'm…weird." I say.

" Um…can you give me the general _topic_?" he asks with a weird look on his face. We both start laughing.

"Uh well, us I guess." I respond. His eyes lit up.

"What about us?" he asks. JUST ASK HIM!

"I was wondering what level you thought our relationship was at? I'm not even saying we have one! I guess our friendship sorta, maybe. But anyway, I'm so confused because you said our date was real and then we kissed, and then we never spoke of it and," I say quickly.

"Capri!" he cuts me off. Thank god.

"Sorry." I say.

"Don't be. But uh…I don't know. What do you think?" he asks.

"I have no clue. What about you and Jess?" I ask.

"What about you and Jack?" he asks.

"I asked you first." I say.

"Uh, I guess, it was really never meant to be." he says. He doesn't seem to heart broken. "You and Jack?" he asks.

"I don't know yet. I only knew him for like a day." I say.

"You only knew me for a day." he points out. "You move fast." he says. We both laugh.

"How about, we just keep it at friends, for now. And we will see where it takes us. But for the camera, we are in love." I say.

"Sounds good." he says.

"Awesome. Okay, well, night." I say giving him a smile.

"Night." he replies. Yeah. There is no way I'm leaving him behind in the arena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Okay so in this chapter, you learn alot more about Jack. The second half is his point of view. I was Team Colby, but writing this chapter made me Team Jack. Please Review! :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

It's time for the training. Effie, once again, wakes me up with her infamous quote.

"Wake up! It's going to be a big, big day!"

I'm actually looking forward to train. I want to see what the careers are actually capable of. Maybe, they aren't all they say they are. I mean a bullseye _every_ time? That might be a little exaggerated for a thirteen year old that has only practice with a spear…every day for a year…3 hours a day…365 days. Whatever. I had the one and only Katniss Mellark training me with a bow. I may not get a bullseye every time but I'm not terrible.

After I finish breakfast, mom and dad sit down with Colby and I.

"Okay. This is the time to show off your skills. Capri, shoot straight. Colby, do the same." says dad.

"Okay, we will try." I say. Dad gives me a hug and wishes us both good luck. We change into the tribute training outfit. Before we go alone in the training center to show Atlas Crane, we all go in at once and take turns at stations to practice.

I walk in and immediately feel intimidated. A lady is giving us instructions, but all we are doing, is staring each other down. I have all the names of all the careers now. District one: Owen and May District two: Matt and Alessia District four: Jack and Jess. They are all victors children except for May and Alessia and Matt (sort of).

Jack is staring at Colby. Whether it's a good or bad stare, I don't know. Wait. Now he is looking at me. But he is interrupted when we are asked to pick a station and start training.

I go to the archery station. I shoot first and feel all the eyes staring at me and I completely miss. I look over at Colby at the knife-throwing station. He is doing fine. He has got 3 out of 5 bullseyes. I take another arrow and draw it. I take a deep breath and let go. I get it right in the heart.

"Lucky shot." says Alessia from behind me. She takes an arrow and rips the bow out of my hand. She gets the shoulder. She's a career, but her main weapon is the spear.

"Can't say the same for you." I say with a smile and I walk away. Oh yeah, that felt cool. I'm not even sure if that made sense, but it sounded good.

I walk over to the climbing station. There's a big rock climbing wall with nothing to keep you from falling. I guess I can try that. I discover I am a good climber. I get to the top and I have no clue how to get down.

"Not such a big shot now, huh 12?" shouts May. I finally get down by a series of risks. But I do get down. I walk away, not wanting to start a fight.

"Jeez. People are harsh. I've gotten mocked 2 times already in the first 10 minutes of training." I tell Colby as we are online for knot tying.

"I know. The guy from 4 threatened me that if I didn't give him the knife, that I would be his first victim." says Colby.

"That's Jack." I say shocked. "Are you sure he was from four?" I ask.

"Positive." says Colby. Who knew Jack could be so violent? "Did he come off aggressive when you met him?" Colby asks.

"Not at all." I say. "Should I talk to him?"

"Want to die?" Colby jokes. We both laughed. "I'm kind of serious."

"Whatever. I'm going to talk to him." I say.

I walk over to the spear station.

"Hey." I say to Jack.

"Oh, Hey Capri!" says Jack. He said my name in the greeting…

"Um, are you feeling alright?" I ask.

"What? Yeah, why?" he asks.

"Because Colby, the guy from my district, told me that you threatened him. And you're being yourself now. The Jack I first met." I say. He starts to chuckle. "What?"

"He told on me." he says.

"So it's true." I say.

"Capri, come on. It's the Hunger Games. Are you expecting me to ask him nicely for the knife? That would make me look weak." he says.

"Well don't threaten him! It may make you look stronger, but it makes you look like a jerk more then anything." I say. Oh god. I just talked back to a career. Someone who could end my life in a second. I walk away before he does.

"Wait, Capri. I'm sorry." says Jack. I turn around. "Tell Colby, I'm sorry. The games have just been getting to my head." I nod my head. I turn back and head towards Colby.

"He says he's sorry." I tell Colby. "The games apparently are getting to his head." I say.

"And you believe him?" asks Colby.

"I don't know…you're up." I say. Colby ties a knot that would take forever to untie.

"How are you so prepared for the games?" I ask.

"Capri, it's just a knot. It's not like I can kill someone with a knot." says Colby with a laugh. At the end of the station practice they are going to start calling in tributes one by one starting with district one.

They finally get to district twelve and Colby is called. He comes out looking happy, so he must've done well. I walk in and Atlas Crane stands there with his fellow gamemakers.

"Capri Mellark. District 12." I say. Oh no, my palms are sweaty. My heart is beating fast. I draw my bow and release. I hit it right in the shoulder. I hear laughter and I try again. I hit it in the hand. I completely messed up.

"You know, the hand was where my mom hit the last tribute that died and crowned her and my dad victors." I say with a smile. The gamemakers begin to laugh. Atlas Crane gestures them to stop. "Thank you." I say.

We head back to the Capitol's common room and we all sit down. The anticipation for the training scores is killing me. I know I did horrible, but it's still something to be scared about. Caesar Flickerman finally calls Colby's name.

"Colby Anderson-District 12. Get's a nine." Colby lets out a sigh of relief. Wish I could do the same.

"Capri Mellark-District 12. Get's a six." I stare at the tv. I got the lowest score out of all the tributes.

"What did you do?" asks Effie harshly.

"Effie!" says mom.

"It's okay. I hit the bow on the shoulder…and then in the hand. And then I told him the hand was where you killed the last tribute that crowned you and dad victors." I tell them.

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouts mom. " The reason his dad died was because President Snow was mad at him for letting us both win!" says mom.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, I was showing him the hand was a good place to kill someone." I say.

"It's okay." says my dad as he hugs me tightly. "We know you didn't mean it…but be careful of what you say in front of the Gamemakers." says dad.

"Dad, its okay. You can yell at me too. I know I screwed up." I tell him. He usually comforts me in times like this. Times when mom yells and it seems like mom and dad are playing good cop bad cop. Jack got a 10 in training, Jess got an 9, and Matt got a 9. It's amazing what a year of training can do.

Jacks POV

I sit in my room, thinking about my day. I was such an idiot for threatening Colby. Now that Capri hates me, I have to fix this. The games are getting me paranoid. I promised myself and my family, I wouldn't let the games change me. Next thing I know I'm threatening someone because I want their knife. Should I go to her? That's the only time I will be able to talk to outside of the arena.

I walk out of my door and make my way up the elevator. I'm technically not allowed to go onto another floor. But the girl I might love, hates me. Sometimes you gotta take risks.

I get to her door and notice I'm in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and socks. Nothing says love better then that. I pace in front of her door back and forth until she randomly opens it up.

"Oh hey! Capri! Didn't see you there!" I say.

"Hey Jack…" she answers. Oh god. She hates me.

"Um…Come here often?" I say. What the hell? It's her room!

"My room?" she asks looking really confused.

"Yeah, forget I said that. I just...wanted to tell you…" I answered. "Your…hair's nice." I stutter. Could I sound like any more of a loser right now?

"Thanks. Yours too…" she answers with a smile. Oh my god she likes my hair!

"I love you!" I say before I can think. Holy shit. "Oh crap…I did not just say that."

"You kind of did…" says Capri with a worried look.

"I am… so sorry." I say.

"It's fine. Do you want to forget this ever happened? Jack, don't do this. You know you are going to regret this in the morning." she asks. I make no response. She smiles her bright white smile. "Okay, well, goodnight Jack."

As she is closing the door, before I can even think I stop it from shutting."I wouldn't regret anything." I say as I lean in, and kiss her. Before I can savor the moment, she pulls away and slaps me. Neither of us speaks. I start shaking my head.

"I still wouldn't regret a thing." And I walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry this chapter is short, I'm sorry If I don't update the next day anymore because school is going to get crazy with tests and homework. But trust me it won't take too long! Please review! :) I hope you like this chapter, again not my best one.**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

I stood there speechless. Why did he kiss me? How come in district 12, no boy would even attempt to talk to me, and now I'm thirteen and boys are knocking on my door at 8:00 at night and kissing me. Boys are weird.

I close the door lightly and crawl into bed. Oh no. Am I starting to like him again? He likes me. Scratch that he _loves_ me. He said it himself! Maybe he was sleep walking and talking. No, he seemed pretty alert. Whatever, I'm just going to forget this night ever happened.

"Wake up it's going to be a big, big day!" says Effie. Of course. Oh, I forgot today is the interviews. I get up and don't bother taking a shower because the stylists will clean me to the point when I don't have a germ on my body. I head down to the dining room and a huge breakfast waits.

"After breakfast, go down to the stylists' studio." says mom.

"Okay. Anything in particular you want us to say?" I ask.

"No, just be yourself and _think before you say!_" exclaims mom.

"Got it." I answer.

"What about our love thing?" asks Colby. I was hoping this wouldn't come up.

"Oh that. Um, don't say anything in the interviews about it." says dad.

"Why?" asks Colby.

"Well, she might attack you." says dad giving mom a glare. They both start to laugh. Again, no clue what they are talking about. "Just give them a surprise in the arena." adds dad.

"Do we have to…kiss?" I ask. I've kind of had enough kisses lately.

"Yeah…it may depend on your life and death." says mom.

"Well, they don't _have _to." adds dad.

"Yes, they do." says mom. Dad lets out a sigh.

"Should we go with the careers?" I ask. "I was invited."

"Not if Colby wasn't." says dad.

"What if he was?" I ask.

"Then, I guess so. But be careful." says dad.

"Always am." I reply.

We walk down to the studio and my prep team waits. They do the same routine as last time.

"Perfect! Now Silver has your dress waiting." says an orange woman. I thank them and walk down to the room with Silver. She stands there with a light pink dress that goes just above my knees. It has pearls outlining the waist line. It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. We put my hair in a braid to the side like my mom.

"Okay. So just be you and woo them." says Silver. "You look amazing." She gives me a hug and I head out online to the interviews. I see Jess online in a gold dress and nows the time to talk to her about teaming up now.

"Jess, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." She replies. We step out of line and go as far away from the other tributes as possible.

"I'll be ally's with you, if Colby can come with me." I tell her. She is hesitant.

"Fine. He did get a nine on training so he must be good." she says.

"Why do you want me as an ally anyway? I got a six." I say with a frown.

"Yeah, but I know there is no way I could kill you." she says.

"Yeah you could!" I reply.

"I mean since we are friends." she tells me. Oh, that's awkward.

"Oh, okay. So, when we find each other in the arena, we will become allys." I clarify. We both go back to our spots in line. They get up to district 12 and I go out before Colby.

"Please welcome, the daughter of the victors, Capri Mellark!" I hear Caesar Flickerman say. I walk out and see millions of eyes on me. To hide my nervousness, I let out a big smile. "Hello Capri Mellark! Pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Caesar, it's great to meet you to." I say with a smile. He lets out a big laugh. I don't get what's so funny but I laugh to. We both sit down.

"So, Capri. You look exactly like your mother, from the braid to the beauty." says Caesar with another laugh.

"Thank you! I'm starting to like this hair style a lot." I tell him.

"Excellent! Now tell me. What is a regular day like for The Mellark family?" he asks.

"Well, it's just like any other families. I wake up, go to school, and then go home." I say. He lets out _another_ laugh. And the crowd laughs with him.

"Yes, but do you ever get noticed for it?" he asks.

"Um, no not at all actually. Not until I came here." I say.

"I find that shocking! Why do think that is so?" he asks.

"Because everyone is used to me in district 12. I've grown up with the kids in my grade, so it's not a big deal to them." I answer.

"Is it a big deal to you?" he asks.

"Not until the reaping. I knew going into the games would change my life forever." I tell him. Maybe even end it. But I don't say that. "Like Effie said. I'm given a chance to follow in my parents foot steps." I say. Everyone loves it and starts cheering. I didn't mean a thing I just said. Caesar lets out a chuckle.

"What is it like having your parents as your mentors?" he asks me.

"Well, it's great because they are there right until I step into the games." I tell him.

"Do you feel you are prepared?" he asks me clearly implying my crappy training score.

"Somewhat. I think I just had a bad day in the training center and I didn't get to show them what I can really do." I tell him.

"I believe it! You can shoot bow and arrows like your mother, right?" he asks.

"Well, I'm definitely not as good as her, but I hope one day to be." I say.

"Let's talk about the tribute parade." he says. "If your put enough pressure on coal it turns to diamonds! Genius!" exclaims Caesar.

"Thank you, diamonds looked better on me then coal." I say. Caesar and everyone laugh.

"What were you thinking when you got picked at the reaping?" he asks me. He doesn't know about what happened.

"Honestly, Caesar. I wasn't. I guess it just runs in the family now." he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Good Luck to you, Mrs. Mellark." says Caesar. "Well, there you have it everyone! Capri Mellark!" he exclaims. He lifts up my hand in the air and I step off stage.

"You did fantastic!" exclaims mom.

"Thanks, I thought before I spoke." I said. They both give me a hug. We watch Colby's interview and he does fine. He doesn't say anything about us but sure does show charm.

We walk back to our rooms and tell Colby about us teaming up with the careers and he said okay. I am forced to give the dress back. I take a 20 minute shower, savoring the water I have now. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I am put in the games. I wonder what the arena will be. Mom thinks it's going to be the one she was in but I doubt it. I noticed that since me and Colby are teaming up with the careers, I will have to pretend to be in love with Colby while Jack is right there. This will be fun.

I try to go to sleep but it can't be done. Finally I tell myself that I'm home in district twelve. That I am just going to wake up tomorrow and go to school. But unfortunately, that's not the case.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! All your reviews make me sooo happy! So, keep reviewing! I promise the love triangle will come into this soon!**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN! :D(finally)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

Today may be the last day on earth for me. I'm 20 minutes away from going into the games. It's time to say goodbye to mom and dad potentially forever.

"You can win. I really think you can. Just get to a bow if you can." says mom with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What if I don't mom? What if they don't even have one?" I ask also crying.

"They will. If you can't get to it, don't search for anything else. Grab what you can. Just please, run out of there alive. Don't step off the platform until the 60 seconds if up. And if you can climb, get up in a tree to sleep. I love you." says mom as she gives me a tight hug.

"I love you too." I respond. Then it's dad's turn. He doesn't say anything. He is on the verge of tears and he hugs me and holds his kiss to my forehead.

"I love you." he says coming eye-level with me. This absolutely kills me. I need to try to win. No. I _have _to win.

"I love you too." I walk into the room where there is a tube that leads me up to the games. I give my parents one last wave good-bye. But my mom stops me. She comes eye-level with me and pokes through the mockingjay pin in my shirt.

I sit in the room alone. I stare at my boots. I play with my braid. Anything to keep me from making me think about the games. The voice that announces that I have 30 seconds to get into the tube doesn't help. I make my way into the tube, slowly. The wait for the tube to rise is endless. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. Oh my god, I could be dead in 5 minutes from now. I wait, then the tube starts to bring me up.

I look around and I see the arena is a rain forest. The tributes give each other glances. I look for Colby and see he is at the end. Jack is right next to him. That can't be good. Next I look for Jess and she is right next to me on my left. Then I see a bow. It's all the way to my right, farthest possible. Of course. I can't go for it. I see a sling shot fairly close to me. Do I even no how to use one? It can't be much different from a bow. The countdown has started.

5..4..3..2..1..let the games begin.

I run as fast I can to the slingshot. Someone takes it right before my eyes. I see a knife. Might as well go for it. I grab it and run into the forest. I don't stop for even a second. I run until I feel like my legs are going to fall off. Before I even rest, I take my mom's advice and climb up in a tree. It takes me a little while because it's really tall. I find a branch to rest on and I lay down. All I have is knife.

As I am resting, I hear 10 cannons go off. 14 of us left. Is Colby alive? I'll have to wait until tonight to find out.

I am starving. I can't hunt without a bow. What am I supposed to do with a knife? I can end this torture and kill myself right now. But I have to think about mom and dad.

I hop down and look for any sort of food. I look around and find berries on a bush! They look so good. I pick about 20 and get ready to devour them all when a voice interrupts me.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you." says the girl from district 11.

"Why not?" I ask really upset.

"It's nightlock. You would die in seconds if you eat one." she says. She has long black hair, dark skin, and green eyes. I drop the berries at my feet.

"Thanks." I say."Why didn't you let me die?"

"Because, your mom." she says. At first I just thought it was just a really lame comeback.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Your mom…she was an ally to my sister, Rue." she says. Rue. That must've been the girl dieing when I was watching the games. The one my mom put the flowers on. "I never actually met Rue…but have watched the games she was in. I was born after the rebellion." she tells me.

"I'm so sorry." I never meeting your sister because she died. And then, you find out she was murdered.

"It's okay. When I saw your mom put the flowers around her, I know she really cared." she said with a smile. I smile back. She must have came in the games because her sister. District 11 doesn't have a victors' child so they put her in.

"I'm Destiny." she tells me.

"I'm Capri."

"Have you found any food?" I ask.

"Not a thing. I'll start eating the dirt if I have to." She jokes.

"Same. What did you get from the bloodbath?" I ask.

"Nothing…sorry. I just ran for the forest." She tells me. I can't blame her. I'm surprised I got out of there alive.

"It's fine. Do you know how to use a knife to kill animals?" I ask. She shakes her head. "What do we eat?"

"I'm from district 11…so I can try to find edible berries and leafs?" she tells me. Thank goodness. "It might be hard because there is millions of types out here, but I'll try." She says.

"Okay thanks. I'll see if I can kill anything with this. Or anyone…" I say. She stares at me with a scared face.

"I'm kidding…" I say with a laugh. She lets out a sigh of relief. Although, if it comes to my self defense, I will. If I even can.

I attempt at throwing the knife at 5 different birds. I miss, in fact I don't even come close. I try throwing one more, and again, I fail. I head towards the spot I chucked it. Then, I hear a rustling in the leaves. It's probably just an animal, I think to my self. Wait no, I just saw something run behind that tree. I stand still. The knife is right by the tree. I slowly try to creep away, leaving the knife behind. Before I can get two steps, I notice it is Jess.

"Jess. It's just you." I say with relief.

"Yeah. Are you ready to come back with us? I found Jack and Colby. The boys are looking for Matt." she tells me. How can I just abandon Destiny? I can't. But if I say no to Jess, she has every right to kill me, right now. So I do the only thing I can think of. I peer at the knife, now, right at me feet. I grab it and I sprint full speed.

I search for Destiny. I try not to make to much noise so that other tributes don't find me. But every time I take another step, another twig breaks. I hear Jess running behind me. Then I bump into Destiny.

"Capri what's happening?" she asks startled.

"RUN!" I shout. She doesn't think twice before she starts sprinting with me. After, 10 minutes of running with no stop, we no longer hear her foot steps. I slow down and Destiny follows.

"What happened?" asks Destiny out of breath.

"She…wanted me…to go with her." I say breathlessly. I can barely breathe. I need water. "I couldn't leave you behind, and I knew she would attack me if I said no, so I sprinted." I tell her.

"Thank you." she says. She smiles at me.

"No problem." I say like it was no big deal. But we both know it was. We almost died.

"You can go…if you want." she tells me.

"No, definitely not." I tell her. She looks confused.

"Why? You'd have a way better chance of winning." she says.

"Really, no. We are ally's. Ally's means friends." I say with a smile. How can she die? How could her families cope with it? Losing two daughters in the games. How much crueler could the Capitol get?

We are in desperate need of water. Both of us look like we are about to faint. We try to forget about our thirst by resting. I show her how to climb a tree and we both fall asleep in it. My mouth is completely dry. I think of my twenty minute shower yesterday. Could it really have been yesterday? Colby was right when he said life needs to slow down. My tongue will not get moist no matter how many times I swallow. I try to spit, but nothing comes out. I finally daze off in a light sleep, knowing destiny is right above me on a different branch.

I'm woken up by a droplet of water dabbed on my nose.

"DESTINY! Where did you find water?" I ask her. But she is asleep. She wasn't even awaken by my shout. What is it coming from? Then I remember what the arena is. A Rainforest. That's confeinent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy! The story definitely speeds up in this chapter! PLEASE review, and thanks so much for reading! (if you guys even still are reading) I know the lsat couple of chapters have been suckish but hopefully not anymore. I put some of Colby's few in here, so ENJOY! :) **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

"Destiny! Destiny, wake up!" I whisper. Her eyes open slowly and she looks around disappointingly. She must have thought it was all a nightmare.

"What?" she asks.

"It's raining!" I tell her. Her eyes light up. She reaches her hand out and several drops gently trickle on her hand. We hop down from the tree with anticipation.

"This is amazing! Why are they giving us water?" she asks me. I honestly do not know. They want us to die! Why make it easy to live?

We cup our hands together and it begins to pour. Our hands fill up in no time. Destiny goes ahead and drinks it and I am about to when I notice an animal drinking the water from a small hole that the rain filled up. An exotic animal I have never seen, sticks out its tongue and takes a sip. It falls to the ground almost instantly.

I stare at the animal. Then I begin to turn my head slowly to Destiny. Her eyes are blank and her expression is gone.

"Acid." she whispers right before she falls to the floor.

"Destiny. DESTINY! HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK OF IT?" I shout. I don't care who hears me. I kneel next to her.

She gets out the last words to answer me. "It was bound to happen, Capri. It wasn't your fault." Her face goes dull, and a last tear runs down her cheek. I close her eyes, knowing she is gone. The canon goes off.

"I am so sorry." I whisper to her as my eyes fill with tears. These words kill me. The tears start pouring down my face. I truly killed her. I told her it was rain. Of course I didn't know, but I was the one who told her. This could possibly count as my first kill.

I guess this acid rain only affects you if it had been consumed. I only knew her for a short time. But lately, I become great friends with the people I have only known for a day.

I have no allies. No one to talk to. But I potentially could. I wonder if Jess is forgiving.

**Colby's POV**

"She's not coming." Jess tells me walking into camp breathlessly.

"What? Why?" I ask her. This definitely caught me off guard.

"She has a new friend. Destiny. She's from District 11." Jess says. But why? She told me _she_ wanted to go with the careers. If she didn't tell me to, I wouldn't be ally's with the guy who threatened me by saying I was his first victim. "I chased her and kill her. But she was too fast."

"Wait, why'd you chase her?" asks Jack looking angry.

"Because, she's no longer our friend. She turned on us, so we have every right to kill her!" says Jess.

"That wasn't part of the plan." I say pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah? Well, her betraying us wasn't really how I thought it would go either." snaps back Jess.

"What do we do now?" Jack asks.

"Kill her." answers Jess.

"No. We're not killing her." I jump in.

"I agree." says Jack standing up.

"Who put you tools in charge?" says Jess. What happened to her? Then we hear a canon go off.

"You don't think-" begins Jack.

"No. It could be anybody." I say staring at the sky. It's dark so they should show who died today soon. She didn't die. I know it.

"Anyway, where's Matt?" she asks.

"bathroom." I tell her.

"Gross. I'd rather explode then go to the bathroom on national television." says Jess.

"Yeah, well Matt _doesn't_ feel like exploding." Jack adds. She mimics me. Then Matt walks in.

"Hey, Jess. What did I miss?" asks Matt.

"Nothing. Jess is just being a b-" Jack begins but then the sky lights up and interrupts him. The girl from district 1. Both district 10. The girl from 9. The guy from 7. The girl from 8. Both from district 3. and Both from district 6. And the girl from 11.

"So that leaves- Guy from district1, Jack and Jess, Matt and Alessia, both district 5, the girl from 7,the guy from 8, the guy from 9, the guy from 11, and Capri and I."I tell everyone. I knew she didn't die. "It was her friend, Destiny, who died." I say.

"Yeah. Well 13 to go. 12 not including our own selves." says Jess. We hear a canon. "Eleven." she corrects herself.

"So did you just ditch Alessia?" Jack asks Matt.

"Pretty much. She was annoying. She kept telling me that she had to win for her dog…I told her I honestly didn't care after like the 5th time and then she told me again like five minutes later." he tells us. We all laugh. "Where's Capri?" he asks.

"You mean the trader? Yeah, she lefts us for-" she stops. "What was that?"

"I don't know but I heard it too." says Matt. Jess' eyes open wide.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up! Too bad. You had your chance." says Jess as she grabs a knife and it about to release.

"JESS STOP!" I scream. I knew it was Capri.

"Shut up Colby! She will _never_ love you. Either of you!" says Jess as she points to me and Jack. That hurt. But it gives me the strength to pull the knife out of her hand.

Capri steps out of the bushes. Her braid is messy and she looks insanely pale. She has also obviously been crying. As soon as she stands, she faints. After about 5 minutes of trying to wake her up, Matt jumps to conclusions.

"Dude…I think she's dead."

"She's not dead retard. She just fainted. Jess give her some of your water." Demands Jack.

"Um, no." says Jess. "Why do you guy's care about her so much anyway? I mean, her being dead just means one step closer to victory."

"Yeah, well her dieing isn't a victory for me." says Jack. "Now hand me the water." He's right. The fact that me and Capri still haven't pretended to have any affection for each other, is probably pissing Mrs. Mellark off. Mr. Mellark, however, probably is overjoyed

Jess gives Jack the water with anger. Jack tosses the bottle to me and I tip her head back and pour the water on her lips. Her eyes open almost instantly.

"Oh my god, my head hurts." says Capri rubbing her head.

"Yeah you took a pretty nasty fall. I thought you died." says Matt.

"Smooth." I say to Matt.

"Always good to see you Matt." says Capri with a fake smile. Matt gives a nod.

"Well. So, you want to join?" asks Jess to Capri.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I turned you guys down. You must hate me." says Capri not making eye contact.

"Yeah pretty much. So you have five seconds to leave, or I'm going to slice your neck. Ready? 5, 4,-" says Jess.

"w-w-wait!" says Capri. "Just hear me out. I could be a plus to you. I may not have a bow but I now know what berries and leafs you can eat without getting yourself killed."

"Capri, about the bow." I tell her. I take out a bow and arrow I got from the Cornucopia. Beat that, Jack. No, I'm kidding. Jack's a nice guy for the most part. Did I mention the time he threatened me?

" Oh my god! Where did you find that?" Capri exclaims.

"I knew you needed it. But you weren't close enough so I went for it." I say with a smile.

"Thank you, so much, Colby! This is amazing! Now I can hunt! I can get food for all of us." she says looking at Jess.

"Fine, you can stay." says Jess with a sigh.

"As if it was up to you." Jack mumbles.

"Excuse me?" says Jess. Jack gives her a smile. "Whatever, let's get some food and restock on water. Capri will get the food and all of us will get water."

"Wait, I don't want to go alone!" Capri says.

"Why not? Careers aren't afraid of anything." Jess tell her.

"Too bad I'm not a career. I'm just the girl who can give you food." Capri snaps.

"Fine. I'll go with you." She says. Pft, like that's going to happen.

"I don't think so." I add.

"Why not, it's not like I'm going to kill her?" says Jess. We all stare at her.

"Yeah…why would we think that." Capri adds.

"I'm not going to kill her! Let's just go already." Capri and Jess walk away and Jack, Matt, and I go look for water.

**Capri's POV**

She is going to kill me. Why would I let her come with me? At least if I told her back there, I would have had people around. I find some berries Destiny told me were safe and give them to Jess. She tells me to try them first and they are fine. Then, I see a bird and I draw my bow fast and release. Right in the eye.

"Do it again." says Jess. I do as she asks and get it in the eye again.

"You think two birds and some berries are enough for five people?" Jess asks. I wait a moment.

"Well…yeah, kinda?" I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"Well not with Matt." She says. "Now get another one." I draw my bow and miss the bird completely.

"Ha, and you call yourself prepared." says Jess as she snatches the bow away from me. She draws it and too, misses it. I take the bow right out of her hands.

"Ha, and you call _yourself_ a career."

**Okay, I know you guys probably hate me for killing off Destiny when you like just were getting to know her, but It's better for the story! The story has een kind of slow lately, so i had to do something. Plllleeeeaaasssseeee review! It means sooooooo much, and makes me write!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! Okay, so here's chapter 13! I personally think it's a good one. So please keep reviewing! ENJOY :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

Jess stares at me in disgust. She squints her eyes, then she looks at the ground taking a deep breath.

"Look…I'm sorry." She says. My eyes lit up. Is she serious? Or just buttering me up before she slits my neck? "I don't know what happened to me. I'm not myself. Trust me, I don't try to kill people on a daily basis." She says with a smile.

"Uh..yeah..I um…I forgive you." I tell her. She looks up at me.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because…I know the games can get to people's heads. And there's nothing we do about it." I tell her. She looks shocked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asks. This is rather an odd question.

"Well…sometimes you just gotta forgive and forget.." I tell her.

"Yeah, when your sibling takes the last cookie…not when someone tries to kill you." She adds now looking extremely confused.

" Eh…I never really liked cookies.." I tell her. We both laugh. "But really…let's just forget it happened."

"Okay…Thanks." Says Jess with a smile. "Let's get back to the boys. I'm starving."

We walk back, overly sweaty and dieing of thirst. The boys are waiting with hungry eyes. They have water! "Where did you guys find water?" I ask.

"There's a pond up a head." Colby answers. This kills me even more. Destiny died for nothing. I nod my head and take a sip of water.

"You got the food?" asks Matt.

"Yep…2 birds and some berries." Jess tells him holding out the berries. There eyes lit up and they gobble up the berries. Leaving not a single squirt of juice behind. "Wow guys…thanks."

"So, Jess. You seriously didn't kill Capri!" adds Matt.

"I seriously didn't." says Jess, starting a fire. We cooked the birds and we each got a wing, but Matt and Colby split one since they ate most of the berries. Our stomachs were satisfied and we were ready for anything.

Throughout the day so far, we are not sure how many canons we have heard. Day turns to night and we find out who's left. Matt and Alessia, Jack and Jess, both district 5, the district 8 girl, district 9 guy, and Colby and I. So, 10 left.

"10 left." I tell them. This is the most depressing part of the day in the Hunger Games, besides the part you die. Jess holds a stare into mid space. We snap in her face and she is awoken.

"Sorry I was just…thinking. One of us could be dead tomorrow." says Jess. "Tomorrow night, one of our faces could flash in the sky"

"Let's just not talk about it." says Colby. We are all in an awkward silence for about 3 minutes. Then Jack announces he's going to keep watch tonight and we can all go to bed.

"I'll stay up with you." says Jess. "I'll keep watch this way and you keep watch that way." Jack nods.

Colby, Matt, and I sleep in separate sleeping bags that Jack and Jess got from the cornucopia. I fall asleep knowing Jess and Jack are watching.

"Just wake us up when you get tired." I tell them with a yawn. They respond but I don't here them because I'm already asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night to find Jess and Jack talking…should I listen? No…that would be mean. Ugh, but I can't help it.

"Do you really like her?" asks Jess.

"Yeah…I guess so." Responds Jack. I can't help but smile.

"You guess?" she says.

"Well, you were right when you said she'd never like me like that."

"That was just kill crazy Jess talking." She tells him.

"Maybe, but it's true. Colby's got everything on me. I should've thought of the bow." He says.

"Not being rude, but why do you like her? No offense, but you don't even know her _that _well."

"Yeah I know…but, I don't there's just something about her."

"Well, she's a lucky girl." Says Jess. That's a little awkward…

"Really? You like me? I thought I was a tool?" he says with a laugh.

"Again…that was kill crazy Jess talking." She tell him.

"What does the real Jess think of me?" he asks. Then I don't hear talking. Not for a while. I'm confused for a bit when- wait a second…are they making out? Before I can stop myself, I jump out of my sleeping bag.

"YOU'RE JERK FACE! AND YOU'RE A BI-" I begin but am interrupted by Colby.

"Woah, woah…what's going on?" he asks.

"Jack thought it would be reallllyyyy cool to flirt with me and talk good about me behind my back saying 'I really like her' and then he goes and kisses this thing!" I shout.

"We didn't know you were awake!" says Jack. Oh my god…he's done it. I walk over to him and slap him in the face.

"What the hell what that for?" he asks confused.

"UGH! You are the most-" I say and again Colby interrupts.

"w-w-wait. Guys. Where's Matt?" he asks. We look at his sleeping bag and it's empty.

"We didn't see him go anywhere.." says Jess.

"Well maybe he slip out while you were SUCKING ON EACHOTHERS FACES!" I snap. She rolls her eyes. Bitch. There, I said it in my mind. Colby can't interrupt me this time.

"Okay, enough. Seriously…where did he go?" says Colby.

"We have no idea, really." adds Jack.

"I'll go look for him…" I say.

"I'll go with." says Jack.

"NO! Stay here with Jess. Colby wanna come?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." He says as he tosses me my bow and he grabs a knife.

We have no idea where to start looking. The arena's huge and Matt is just one person. It's like finding a needle in a hay sack.

"Maybe he went to get water." I suggest. We walk over to the pond and he's not there.

"Where else?" Colby asks. I don't answer because I have no clue. We walk about 5 miles, and we take a seat. It's still pitch black, so it's hard to see. While we were resting I take a look up to the sky in hope to find a parachute of _anything._ But I find no parachute. All I see is a figure hanging from a tree.

"Where else could he be? Maybe he went back to the camp." he asks. I keep my stare at the tree. "What are you looking at?"

"Colby…I think I found him." I say with a stutter.

Then, a canon goes off. And I think I _exactly_ know who did it.


	14. Chapter 14

**hey! Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

-iLoveTheMellarks

I begin to run back to camp. Colby slowly joggs behind me telling me to slow down.

"Capri, slow down your going too fast! Some one might hear you!" whispers Colby.

"Maybe, you're just going too slow!" I stop and turn around to him. "Colby, Matt's dead! We checked the body!" I say with a tear racing down my cheek.

"We don't know for sure Jess and Jack did it though!" He exclaims on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, well they had rope didn't they? If we get back there and the rope is gone…we know who did it." I say turning around and starting to run again.

We finally arrive at camp. I immediately start tearing apart their things.

"WHERE IS IT?" I shout. "WHERE'S THE ROPE?"

"Why?" asks Jess.

"I know what you did you son of a-" I begin.

"CAPRI CALM DOWN!" says Jack.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! MATT'S FRICKEN DEAD BECAUSE YOU TWO KILLED HIM!" I scream now crying fully.

"We didn't kill him!" says Jess. I know she is lying. It's insanely obvious.

"Oh, you didn't? Okay, so show me your rope." I say. They stare at me. "SHOW ME THE ROPE!" I shout.

"We never had any!" says Jack.

"Yes you did! I saw it with my own eyes!" I shout back at him. They go silent. The silence is the ultimate confession. Jess and Jack killed Matt.

"You hung him…" I say calmly with my face soaked from tears. "You hung him, when we were sleeping..why? Tell me why."

"He wasn't going to make it. He wasn't as strong. We all knew it. So we agreed to do him a solid and hang him. The least painful death we could think of." Jack tells me as Colby walks in.

"HE HAD AS MUCH OF A GOOD CHANCE AS WE DID!" I shout.

"They…they did..they did it? They actually killed him?" says Colby about to cry. I nod. Colby looks at me and he is telling me something with his eyes. I know what it is, and I nod again. He takes out his knife and throws it at Jack. I take out my bow and release it in Jess' direction.

Before we could blink, they both had ran away. Colby begins to run for them but I know it's not worth it.

"Don't go. It's okay, they will be back. And we will be waiting. Besides, we have their stuff." I tell him. He stops and looks at me. "They might even be dead by then."

"Or…_we _could be dead." he says. I have forgotten that this is the hunger games.

"Yeah, well…last time we talked about this, one of our friends died." I tell him to make him shut up.

We sit down and go through all their things. We find a knife, a can of nuts, a sword, and a lot of other weapons, but no other food. Colby holds out some nuts to me.

"I'm allergic." I tell him. "Highly, actually. I could pretty much die instantly if I consume them and if I don't have the right medicine." He immediately pulls them away. Now I have nothing to eat.

"I have to hunt.." I tell him.

"No! Not while they are out there." He says.

"Well I have to eat some how. Come with me!" I tell him. He ponders my suggestion.

"But some one has to stay and watch our stuff. And you are not going alone." He says. I bite my lip, thinking.

"We need another ally." I tell him. He looks at me and shakes his head. We can't trust anyone anymore. "Colby, I promise I'll be fine. Just let me go and you stay here. I'll come right back." He hesitates.

"What if you don't come back?" he asks. I look at the ground. Then I look at him. I lean in to kiss him and he meets me half way. The magical moment of my second kiss, only lasts about 5 seconds.

"I promise." I tell him. Before he can object, I grab my bow and head out into the forest. The sun begins to rise, and the rain begins to pour. I wonder if I should go back, but then I hear my stomach growl. I search for any type of animal. The birds won't be coming out today, so I can only go for either, a lizard, a chipmunk, or bugs. I decide a chipmunk can't be too bad. But they are _really _fast. After it takes me a half an hour to get one, I decide I will fill up the rest of my stomach with edible berries.

I begin to head back to the camp. The rain still pours and several cold rain drops trickle down my back, making a shiver down my spine. I arrive back, and Colby smiles.

"Sorry, It took longer then I thought." I tell him. "Chipmunks are really hard to catch."

"Ew, you're having chipmunks?" he asks.

"And berries. But it's better then starving to death." I tell him.

"Raw chipmunk?" He asks.

"No! I'm obviously going to cook it…" I say with a disgusted look.

"You can't build a fire! They would find us." He tells me.

"They already know where we are, and if they do come, we can take them." I say.

"Capri, they're careers. And we're…from district 12." He says.

"So? People under estimate district 12 tributes. Being in a poor district doesn't make you weak…it makes you a fighter." I tell him. "You think you become better if you're fed well, trained properly, and given nice things?" I ask him.

"Well…yeah." He says. I roll my eyes.

"You get what I mean. We've been through tougher times." I say.

"_I've _been through tougher times…you have parents who were both victors." He says. I'm offended yet I feel guilt. I guess, I forget how good I have it sometimes, compared to other families.

"I'm sorry…but it's true that district 12 tributes were born fighters. We- I mean, some people, have survived through things, much tougher then the games." I tell him. We sit in silence and I begin a fire.

"Capri, don't." He tells me. I drop the wood.

"Fine. I'll go get more berries." I say. I place the chipmunk under some leafs, feeling bad it died for nothing. I pick more berries and head back.

I shove the berries into my mouth and the juices are so refreshing. My stomach isn't completely satisfied but it's okay.

"So, how was your day?" asks Colby to fill the silence. I laugh.

"I've had better, believe it or not." I say with a smile.

"Really? My day was awesome." He says.

"Hmm. How so?" I ask.

"Well, I got rid of my 'frenemie', I got some nuts, and I got to make out with an amazing girl." He says. A blush creeps up my cheeks.

"Okay, we did not make out." I say standing up.

"Sorry, but we kind of did." He tells me.

"Sorry, but we didn't. Maybe, your definition of making out is different from mine." I say.

"Yeah, but mines the right one." He says with a smile. I laugh and punch his shoulder.

"It was five seconds tops." I tell him.

"Exactly. Any kiss that lasts over four seconds counts as making out." He says.

"That's 100 percent false." I tell him. "Besides, where would you even find that information?"

"Everyone knows that. It's common sense." He says. "If you don't believe me…why don't we try again and see who's right?"

"What would that prove?" I ask.

"I have no clue but it sounded good."

"No it didn't." I say with a laugh. "It sounded confusing."

"Are you not catching on that I _really_ want to kiss you right now?" he asks. I smile and then it happens. My third kiss with Colby. Again, it only lasts about 5 seconds. Then we hear a voice interrupt. It's Alessia.

"What's uh…what's going on here?" asks Alessia. I grab my bow and she lifts her hands up. "Woah, woah! Calm yourself. I come in peace." I stare at her knife. She laughs and drops it.

"Then what do you want?" I ask as I lower my bow.

"I want to be allies."


	15. Chapter 15

**hey everyone! This chapter is reealllyyy short! I'm really sorry! But it may be small but alot happens! PLEASE REVIEW! :D Chapter 16 will be up soon! **

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

Colby and I glance at each other and back at her. We don't respond for a few moments.

" Yes or No?" asks Alessia impatiently. The expression on her face is careless. She would have no problem picking up that knife and killing us both if we say no.

"Yes…" I say. Colby's eyes widen. I know it's unexcpeted but I can't say no.

"Awesome! Okay, so. What's the plan?" she asks. She settles all her stuff down.

"Plan? We don't have one…everyday, we kind of just hope we don't die." Says Colby. Alessia tosses me an chocolate bar.

"Hm. Well, anyway where's the others?" she asks. I hesitate from eating. My heart sinks. I look at Colby telling him I don't want to be the one to tell her Matt's dead. He looks away. Obviously, I'll be the one saying it.

"Um…Jess and Jack ran away…and uh…Matt died." I tell her. I take a bite of the chocolate to fill the silence. Plus I'm really hungry. But she has no reaction. Almost as if…

"Yeah…I know." she says. She doesn't seem to upset. How could she know? His name doesn't flash into the sky until tonight.

"How?" asks Colby. What she says next is unthinkable.

"Because I killed him." She says casually as if we should've known. I freeze.

"What?" I ask with a shaky voice. She must be kidding. But no one jokes like that.

"Yeah. I was the one who hung him," she says beginning to pack up her stuff. I feel weird…almost as if my throat is closing and scratchy. "Jess and Jack just covered for me… in exchange I gave them food." I begin coughing and I can barely breathe. What's going on? "And wanna know something else Capri? I just killed you. Enjoy the chocolate." She says with a smile and she picks up her knife and throws it Colby. Then she leaves. The chocolate had peanuts in it! She heard me and Colby talking. She must've been following us for days. Why didn't he get her right when he noticed? I can no longer breathe and then I black out.

**Colby's POV**

It wasn't Jack and Jess who killed Matt. It was Alessia. I'm shocked I can't move. I can't even attack. Then she begins to pack up. Everything is going so fast. Next thing I know, a knife is in my calf. The pain begins to rise and blood begins to flow. I let out a shout of pain. Alessia walks over to me and rips out the knife making me scream even louder. She leaves leaving me with a stab wound, and Capri basically dieing…

OH MY GOD, CAPRI'S DIEING! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! I drag myself over to her and check her pulse. Her face is puffed up and red. I feel no pulse and no heart beat. I scream for Mrs. Everdeen to send the medicine.

" PLEASE! PLEASE SEND IT! You don't have to send me anything else!" I scream. A few moments later a silver parachute comes out of the sky. It lands in a tree.

There is no possible way I can get it…so I need someone else to get it for me. I start shouting to try to get myself attention so another tribute will come. After about 5 minutes, when Capri could possibly be dead, the guy from district 9 walks in. He looks about 15. The he lifts up his sword.

"NO! NO! Please..please can you just get me that parachute? Please, just get me it, and once I use it you can kill me after! Please I promise!" I shout. He stares at me.

" Please.." I whisper. He nods his head. And grabs it from the tree and hands it to me. " YES! Thank you so much!" He doesn't respond. I open the parachute and find a needle with medicine, and a note from . It says 'Inject this into her neck. Please, keep her alive. –'. I inject the medicine into her neck and hold it there for a while. Nothings happening. 'I can pretty much die instantly if I consume them' her words echo in my head. I know she is gone. I feel her pulse. Nothing. I blow into her mouth. No air. I listen to her heart. Not a single beat.

I drag myself up and fall immediately. I slide up with the help of tree branch cane and hop slowly over to the guy from 9.

"Kill me." I tell him. "Please." I drop my cane, and my knife. And the pressure of me being on my leg is unbearable, but I do it anyway. "Just do it. I promised you, you could." The boy hesitates. He had no problem doing it 10 minutes ago. He shakes his head.

"what about the girl." He asks.

"She's gone too. The game isn't worth winning for me. It never was." I tell him still burning from pain.

"Don't you have family?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Not really. I live with my uncle that doesn't care about me. I used to live in a foster home. I never knew what happened to my family." I tell him. "Look if your not going to kill me…then go get someone who wil-" Before I can finish my sentence I hear coughing. It's Capri! She's alive!

"Oh my god! Capri! You're not dead!" I say as the guy from nine hands me my wood crutch. She sits up still coughing and her face still puffed up and red. Her eyes are swollen shut. She's taking deep breaths. I get her water and pour it into her mouth. She starts to breathe normally.

"yeah.." she coughs again. "b-but ho-ow?" she asks shakily.

"Your parents sent medicine." I say with a smile. She hugs me.

"T-thank yo-ou." She whispers. I turn around and the guy from district 9 is gone. I never even knew his name…but he just saved Capri's life. And mine.

* * *

**again, really sorry it's so short but chapter 16 will be longer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So, this chapter doesn't have any action what-so ever. But it's just a chapter of Colby and Capri! More action comes soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm determined to thank you all individually eventually, for reviewing because it means that much to me! :) Read on!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

My puffy, red face (as Colby describes it) has swelled down. I don't know how I'm alive. Colby said I was legit dead for 10 minutes! I wonder what mom and dad did when Colby announced my death. I know mom…she probably ran into the woods. Dad either, ran after her, or just ran off to wherever dad goes off to when he's upset. Sometimes he would stay at his 'place' for several hours. Mom and I don't know where that place is, but it sure does make him feel better. They may not even know I'm alive yet because they are still in there 'therapy' spots. Well, they will find out sooner or later. I hope.

"Want some berries?" asks Colby in a straight tone. I shake my head. "Capri, you have to eat something. You haven't eaten in a while."

"I'm not hungry." I tell him. He holds out the berries again and I take one. Just one.

"Take more." He tells me. I shake my head again.

"I only took one because you would bug me to eat for the next hour if i didn't." I say. He sighs and messes up his light brown hair with his hands. Not that it was neat before...

" Fine. Just…tell me when you get hungry." He says.

" _If _ I get hungry." I tell him. He looks at me.

"What? Now you're on a hunger strike? Capri, you just died." Those words sounded weird. _I just died_. I remember me blacking out. I saw a whole flashback of my life from the day I was born, until the very moment I died. Then it all went white. Next thing I knew, I woke up. Almost as if it was just a nightmare. But sadly, that is not so.

"I never said that. I'm just saying I'm not hungry."

"So you're never going to be hungry ever again?" he asks. I don't respond because I don't know what to say.

"Who knows?" I tell him, then standing up. He stays seated on his sleeping bag. Then we see Matt's face flash in the sky. District 2. Matt Hawthorne. Along with a few other faces.

"How many left?" asks Colby. I think and ponder this.

"Five, counting us." I tell him. Wow. Five left. I didn't think I would make it passed the blood bath.

"Already?" he asks.

"Well time flys when you're killing people." I say jokingly. Then I noticed. I never killed anyone. Aside from Destiny, which was an accident. I _never_ killed anyone."Colby, did you kill anyone yet?" I ask.

"No…I guess not." He says surprised. "I attempted, but failed miserably." I know he is talking about Jack.

"Me neither." I say. Then after a long pause of silence, "I don't want to die."He laughs. " What? You want to?" I ask.

"Well, no one wants to die. I just wouldn't mind if I did." He tells me. "That's why I didn't kill anyone."

"Why? Don't you have friends and family you want to see again?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Not family. I live with my uncle, which doesn't care for me. I practically raised myself. That's why I turned out like _this."_ He jokes. We both laugh. "But you on the other hand, have a wonderful life to get back to. That's why you're going to win. You have something worth winning for." I smile. Then I realize what he is proposing to me.

"Colby, you saved my life! I'm not letting you die." I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

"Back at you." He says. His dark blue and my light blue eyes meet.

"I never saved your life…" I tell him.

"Yeah, you did. You just don't know it." He says soft that it's almost a whisper. I don't know whether to blush or to ask what he means. I do neither. I just lie down in the other sleeping bag next to him. Then I notice how inconsiderate I'm being.

"Oh, do you want me to watch?" I ask. He smiles and shakes his head.

"No, its okay. Get some rest."

"Are you sure becau-" he stops me.

"Capri! You died and then came back to life today! You need some sleep."

"What about your calf?" I ask. I completely forgot about it! That could _already_ be infected.

"Don't worry about it." He says. I shake my head and crawl over to him and roll up his pants to his knee. The wound is terrible. The blood is just sitting there, just soaking in all the germs.

"Okay, you need medicine." I tell him. I shout at the camera pleading them to send me some.

"Capri stop! They're not going to send it. Your medicine was too much money to ask for more." He's right. It would take more then 50 capitol people to afford that.

"What about at the feast? Will they have it?" I ask.

"Probably not. Capri, don't worry about me. We've already asked for too much!" he says.

"We wasted it on me!" I tell him. He shakes his head.

"Wasted? If I thought it was a 'waste' then I wouldn't have asked for it!" He says almost as if he's angry. "There is perks to your parents being the mentors."

"Exactly. Maybe they will giv-"

"They are not going to. Because it's not helping _you,_ it's helping me." he says. "It's not like the last Hunger Games. Only one victor can come out. And odds are they are going to kill me so we are not left together, so we can't pull something like your parents did." What he tells me hurts, but some of what he says is true. They are not letting us fool them anymore. But he wrong about one thing. It's him that will walk out of this arena, not me. And I will make sure of it.

"You're not saving me again. It's my turn to save you." I say. He brushes the loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"I told you. You already have." He says again.

"When you say that…what do you mean?" I ask. He makes a subtle smile.

"Get some rest, Capri. I'll keep watch." He says.

"I can't sleep knowing you have a stab wound in your leg! They might not send us medicine, but when you win, the capitol will give you it. So, I just gotta keep you alive till' then." I say standing up to pick some leafs to bandage him.

"Don't even talk like that! Your not doing that, please." He says. I don't respond. I roll up his pants again, and pour some water on it. He fights not to scream. I pour a little more and put the leafs on. I know it won't help much, but it makes me feel as _little _better. "Thanks." He says as he takes my hand before I walk over to the sleeping bag.

"It's just some leafs." I tell him with a smile. He kisses my hand.

"I'm not talking about the leafs."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter! It's sorta short, but i'm happy with how it turned REVIEW! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

I just got back from going hunting. I got 2 birds and a handful of berries. Whenever I see Colby's face when I get back to camp, it makes me smile. It makes me feel safe. Even thought, deep down, I know I am none of the sort.

"What did you get?" He asks with a smile.

"Two birds and some berries. The usual."

"Thank you." He tells me. I don't know why, but I feel compelled to kiss him. Really quick.

"No problem." I tell him after. I sit down next to him change his leafs and build a small fire. We don't care who sees anymore. We haven't seen any sign of Alessia in 24 hours. But we are still prepared. Then we hear an announcement.

"I have a special announcement! Today is the one and only feast! All of you need something, and the bags will be placed at the cornucopia. Look for the one with your district on it. The Feast starts at sundown. Good Luck." says Caesar Flickerman. I look at Colby.

"Capri, don't get any ideas. It's not what you think it is." He tells me.

"Yeah, but what if it is!" I say to him. He shakes his head.

"What if it's not! What if you get hurt or even killed for nothing!" He says.

"But what if _you_ die?" I softly say.

"Let's not play the what if game right now. If you die I die. It's as simple as that." He replys.

"If you think I'm actually going to give this opportunity up, then you're out of your mind." I tell him while cooking our birds. "Leafs aren't doing anything."

"They're doing enough."

"Colby, you can't even walk!" I shout a little too loud. "I promise I'll come back." I whisper. "I keep my promises."

"You can't promise that. Neither of us can tell what will happen." He says. I end the conversation by not responding. I'm so going to that Feast.

"So, are we still mad at Jack and Jess? They didn't kill Matt." I ask him.

"Definitely. They're traders. Just the fact that they practically teamed up with Alessia. They're all probably together." He tells me.

"Got it."

"They will be at the feast. Which is why you're_ not_ going, right?" He asks. I laugh and look at him with my eyes brows raised.

"No, that's exactly why I _am _going. I can potentially kill them, and possibly get your medicine.'

"OR you could die, I kill myself, and all that's in the bag is some crackers." He says. I look away. I can't think about that right now. He takes my hand. "Please. Just don't go. If you go, and you don't come bac-"

"But I will come back!" I tell him. His voice gets soft.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have something to come back for…" I whisper. Our blue eyes lock on eachother, and so do our lips.

"Please." He whispers. I don't speak for a few moments. "I hope you know that kiss didn't help your case _at all._" I lean on my hand.

"I'm sorry. I have to." I softly say picking up my bow and jacket. I touch my mocking jay pin and hope it brings good luck this time.

"Capri, please! Please!" he shouts. I shake my head on the verge of tears.

"Colby, you have to stop. They'll hear you."

"I don't care! Just please stay!" He exclaims. I bite my lip hesitating to go. I look out into the forest and set for the cornucopia. I hear Colby shouting my name getting softer the more farther away I get. I feel terrible. What if he kills himself? He won't. He will wait until I get back. _If _ I get back. I promised him I would, so I must. And I wasn't kidding when I told him he was my motivation to get back. Haymitch's plan has taken a huge turn.

I look out at the cornucopia. All that left is the 5 of us. Colby, Me, Alessia, Jess, and Jack. I don't see them anywhere. But then I look to my right. Jess is right there. She is about 5 yards away. She can't see me because I'm behind a bush. _Just let her go_ I think to myself. But she's alone.

"Just go Jess. Just get the bag. You'll be fine." She whispers to herself. _Shoot her._ Shoot her! Just do it! I make the move and draw my bow and she looks at me right in the eyes.

'"wait! Stop! Please!" She whispers.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't put this arrow right through your head." I ask.

"Because I didn't kill Matt! Okay, it was Alessia!" she tells me. Old news.

"Yeah, no shit." I step out of the bush. "Alessia told me and Colby. And then she killed me. I was dead for ten minutes, but then I got the right medicine."

"Oh…" she says not making eye contact.

"I'm still looking for a reason." I tell her.

"Because I love someone too. Jack. Just like you love Colby" she tells me. I lower my bow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask her.

"Because in that bag, I'm looking for medicine. Alessia left us and he was bit by an animal. He's on the verge of dieing and if I don't get medicine he's going to die." She says.

"Me too…" I tell her. She looks at me with wide eyes. The rules are only one district can have a certain thing. That means only one of us got the medicine. We stand there for a few moments.

"Good luck." She says. I nod my head. We walk out together. Slowly. We get to the bags.

"Open them on three. Ready?" I ask. She nods. "1…2…open." We both open our bags. Jess looks up at me. I begin to cry.

"Use it well, Jess." I tell her and she nods.

"Thank you." Says Jess. I walk away. Crackers. That is what was in my bag. Five crackers. And guess what. They were _peanut _butter crackers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyy! Thanks for reading! I'm really happy with this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 19 coming soon!**

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

I make it back to camp with tears streaming down my face and my eyes are red from crying. Colby doesn't notice I'm back because he is staring at the ground until I throw the bag in front of him. He looks up with wide eyes. He's been crying and I can tell he is growing weaker each day.

"I…I thought you were dead." He tells me. I shake my head.

"No…"I tell him with a smile.

"It wasn't in the bag, was it." He says.

"Just some peanut butter crackers." I tell him with a fake smile. "Jack is on the verge of dieing too. So Jess wanted medicine also. And she got it, so that means we couldn't."

"You're not hurt though?" he asks.

"No…but you are." I look up at him. "Colby, honestly, how much does your leg hurt from a scale of 1-10?" I ask. He doesn't answer for a while.

"I told you, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! If it didn't matter, then I wouldn't have gone."

"But you did, and we got crackers that you can't even eat. They obviously want me dead, Capri. Just let it be." He tells me. I can't believe he is saying this.

"Since when did you want to give them the satisfaction?" I shout. I could get in big trouble for saying that.

"Capri, lower your voice." Colby whispers.

"No, seriously, when did you start giving a crap about what the Capitol wants?"

"…Since it was the law." He says not making eye contact. I look at the ground in sorrow. He's right. I could pretty much be killed right here, right now, for saying just that. Colby takes a cracker and begins to much on it. It looks so amazing. I sometimes wonder what the crunchiness of peanuts and the smoothness of peanut butter tastes like.

He bites into a cracker, leaving crumbs all around. The salt is thick and- wait a second. Salt!

"COLBY!" I scream.

"WHAT? WHAT?" He asks startled, choking on the crackers.

"The cracker has salt on it!" I tell him.

"Yep…and that tree has wood." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"No! Salt is a major wound healer!" I exclaim.

"When people say that, they mean cuts, not stabs."

"Well it can't hurt to try." I tell him. I walk over and sit down next to him. I wipe of all the salt from the cracker into my hand.

"Ready?" I ask. "On three..one-" I dab it on right away so he can't stop me when I got to three. Looking back, bad idea.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD! HOOOOOOLLLLLYYYYYYY SSSSSSSHHHHHHIIITTTTTTTT!" He shouts. I can't even imagine the pain so I let him scream. "WHAT HAPPEN TO TWO AND THREE?"

"I'm so sorry!" He still aches of pain.

"It's alright. You're only trying to help." He sighs.

"One more?" I ask.

"Nooooo, sorry. Definitely not." He says.

"Please? Just one more, I promise." I tell him. He nods.

"Okay…just one." I sprinkle it on and he tries to restrain from screaming, but it doesn't work. He screams. I don't know what I would do if Alessia came. I probably could carry him, because he can't even limp walk.

"Sorry…" I tell him once more. He shakes his head.

"It's okay. Again, you might even be saving my life, again." He says trying to catch his breath.

"Seriously, what do you mean by that?" I ask. "When you say I saved your life."

"You really don't know?" he asks.

"Yeah! You say that 'I don't know it yet'. How could I forget saving some ones life? Especially yours…"

"You're the only person that I've actually been close with in a really _really_ long time." He says. I don't respond, which implies for him to continue. "I've never had a family really…and ever since my best friend died from school, I've been sort of a social reject lately. I bet you didn't even know who I was in school."

"Well, I bet you didn't know me either. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly Miss. Popular."

"You were in my book." He says.

"How?" I ask with a subtle blush.

"Well…not to be weird… but you're smart, nice, funny, and _really _pretty." He says like I should've known. It's amazing how he can say that to a girl and not be embarrassed at all. I begin to blush a dark deep red.

"If you _honestly _think that true," I say implying I don't think it's true, "Then how come boys never noticed me before?" I say with eyes brows raised.

"Because they didn't know what they were missing." He says.

"Did you?" I ask with a smile.

"No. Because I already liked you." My eyes go wide.

"Why are you so nice?" I ask. He lets out a small laugh. This time, _I_ lean in and kiss _him._ This time I actually count the seconds. I feel like actual sparks are flying. This moment, has been the best, so far.

"So, that's how you saved my life." He whispers.

"Anytime." I say with a smile.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I tell him.

"What? Did I like kiss bad or something?" he asks jokingly. I laugh.

"Haha, not at all it just I kind of just want to figure things out." I say. "I won't go far at all, just call if you need me." I tell him. But I have the question that all you have too. Are me and Colby like…together _together?_ I end up looking back before I leave and, I, being stupid, ask him. I hate myself.

"Are we like…" I begin. He was thinking it too so he finishes my sentence.

"a couple?" he asks.

"Yeah…"

"If you want us to be." He says with a smile.

"Do you?" I ask.

"Trust me I really want to…but if we do…you're just going to end up risking your life for me more." He says.

"True. But I want to be too." I give him a smile back.

"Well then I can't object." He says. I walk away looking one more time back at him. Then I hear a canon go off. We look at each other. I wonder who it was. They won't show it until tomorrow night, since the person died in the middle of the night. I continue walking and wonder if I should go back and be with Colby.

I decide that I really won't go far, and if I hear anything, I sprint back to him. I walk through the muddy forest and it's been raining since sundown, but now it's pouring. I'm looking for anything, so I rest at a tree stump. I begin tracing my fingers in the mud, then I hear something. I'm about to sprint back, when Jess steps in the way. I pull my bow and get ready to shoot. I'm not giving in this time. I shoot and she ducks instantly. I draw a bow again.

"WAIT!" She exclaims. She's been crying.

"No! I already let you go once!"

"I have to show you something." She says. She's holding something behind her back. It's probably like a knife, so I brace myself. Instead, she pulls out the medicine.

"What's this?" I ask.

"The medicine. It didn't work on Jack. He was too weak already." She says.

"Okay, why would I care?" I ask remember the night of him and Jess. The betrayal I felt.

"Maybe it can be handy to you." She says.

"Really?" I ask with a smile. It's almost as if something clicks in her mind. Sending off a signal that I am not her ally. Her face goes straight. Talk about a mood swing.

"Nevermind." She says. She takes the bottle of glass, smashes it on the ground and stomps it in the mud. I pull my bow and before I can release she throws a knife in my direction and I dodge it safetly. She comes over to me. I scream Colby's name but remember he is incapable.

"Shut up. We both know he can't come." She says with a creepy smile. She pins me to a tree and takes out her knife.

"I let you go once, and if you let me go, we will be even!" I exclaim.

"Aww that's so cute. You think the Hunger Games is about being even?" she asks. "No, sweetheart. Sorry to break to you…but it's not. It's about _winning._ And you know what that means? I have to _kill. Everyone._"

"If you touch him, I swear to god-"

"What? What exactly would you do?" she asks. "I always had a better chance then you. I'm a _career. You're _from _twelve._" She tells me. Anger builds up inside me.

"Ya' know who won from district 12?" I ask. Her knife is still to my throat. "_Both _my parents. _Both_. And they _both_ won." I tell her. "And ya' know who was the leader in the rebellion? My mom."

"Who gives? Your parents aren't here to save you, now are they?" she says. Then she freezes. She falls to her knees and blood pours out her mouth.

"But I am." When she falls, I see behind her. It's Colby. He is leaning on a tree, but he's _standing._ He holds his knife shakily. I run over to him and hug him and lean on his shoulder. He has saved my life. Again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! :D They are so awesome! Please feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions that you wanna share! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

I wish I could stay in his arms forever. He is growing stronger. Which means I am too. But eventually the salt will run out, so he needs to get the capitol soon. I don't know whats going to happen. All I know is I want Colby live. I _need _him to live.

We walk back to camp which wasn't far but it takes quite some time. Colby stops to leans on every tree. But I don't mind because just seeing him stand up means he is improving.

"Want to take a rest here?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No…let's just keep going."I pick some berries along the way.

"I have to go hunting soon. I haven't realized how hungry I was." I tell him.

"Remember, you were on that hunger strike thing?"

"I never said I was. And plus I was dead for 10 minutes!" I tell him.

"Don't remind me." He says. I smile at him. Why does he have to be so perfect? He's got the looks, the charm, he's kind, and he's smart. I hate thinking that this might be the last day I see him. So I try not to.

We get back to camp and see Alessia has left her mark. She stole everything. I have the crackers in my pocket so at least we have those for Colby. She is letting us know that she knows where we are. Colby sits down right away.

"So, it's just the three of us?" he asks.

"Yeah. You're becoming stronger, so we- you have a better chance."

"I told you not to say stuff like that." He tells me.

"Like what?" I ask oblivious.

"That crap about me winning."

"Then what's going to happen? Because you're not going to let me die, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you die. And there's one victor." I say. He sighs.

"I guess we will find out when we get there." He says. I lean on his shoulder for a few moments then tell him I have to go hunting.

"Really? You're leaving again?" He asks with a laugh.

"Wanna come?" I ask looking at his leg.

"Nah, I'm good. I'd probably move a little to fast for you, anyway." He says. I laugh and kiss him goodbye for now.

"Be back soon." I say.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I say. I grab my bow and walk out. I get the usual two birds and some berries. I lean against a tree and take a breather. I'm so tired I can't even keep my eyes open anymore. But I have to at least make it back to camp.

I stand up and slowly walk back. I take step by step. A few steps away from camp, the surface felt strange. But only in that area. The rest was mud. I retrace my step and walk over the spot once more.

"What?" asks Colby.

"I don't know. I feel like there is something under this mud." I say.

"Like what?"

"Almost as if…metal." I say. I begin to dig the mud up with my hands. Then I find something so strange. I put my hands over my mouth. It's a metal hatch. More specifically its an underground passage, from the arena to the Capitol Arena Control Center.

I've heard rumors about these in school. No one thought they were real. I for one never believed it at all. Another thing we learned is that there's no telling what the capitol would do if a tribute found one. I'm about to find out soon.

"What is it?" asks Colby. I shake my head.

"It's a…a…" I begin. I can't get the word out. The ground begins to shake and a hover craft comes over me and Colby. I run into his arms. Colby looks at me.

"What did you find?" he whispers with a shaky voice. Before I can respond my vision goes white.

* * *

I wake up in a room. An actual room. No trees, no animals, just a really white room. Am I in a hospital? I'm wearing a hospital gown. And all my cuts and scratches have healed. _What is going on?_

I must be dreaming. Yes, that's it. I'm just dreaming. I will count to 3 and I will wake up in Colby's arms back in the arena. But it is not so. Things like this don't just happen. I remember finding something. I can't remember what. But whatever it was the capitol wanted to stay unfound.

_Wheres Colby? _I think to myself. Where's my parents? Where am _I? _I struggle to get out of bed then an electric volt send through my body. I screech in pain and a bunch of doctors come in.

"What has happened?" asks the doctors.

"I don't know…maybe it has to do with the fact that I JUST GOT ELETRICUTED!" I shout. They nod their head.

"Yes. If you attempt to get out of bed, you will be shocked with a high voltage." Says the doctor.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Then you call for us with a bucket." He says. I have to pee in a bucket?

"Where am I?" I ask.

"The capitol hospital." He tells me. The Capitol?

"Where's Colby?" I ask.

"He's fine." He tells me.

"Yes, but where is he?"

"That is classified information." He says taking a clipboard out.

"Where's my parents?" I ask.

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions."

"Where are they?" I shout.

"They will be coming to visit you soon."

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"You will know soon enough." He replies as he closes the door. I sigh and lay my head back. _You're done with the games._ I think to myself. But why? Why is this all here? I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared.

I stare at the ceiling in disbelief. I want to know what's going on. Then my parents walk in and my heart swells up at the site of my dad and mom. They both smile and walk over to me and give me a huge hug.

"We are so proud of you!" says Mom in tears.

"We love you so much." Says Dad.

"I love you too…but what happened? Why am I here? What happened to Colby and Alessia?" I ask anxiously.

"They're both fine." Dad says. I'm relieved Colby is fine. But Alessia is still out there. I give them both another hug.

"I missed you both so much." I said.

"We missed you do." Says mom buried in my hair which probably smells like crap.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask.

"That's the least of your worries right now." Says Dad. I look at him puzzles. Then I notice they still have not told me why I'm here.

"Why am I here?" I ask in a whisper. They hesitate to answer and my Dad gestures for my mom to tell me.

"Capri, do you remember…_finding _anything in the arena before all this happened?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah…but I can't remember what." She looks at Dad and takes a deep breath.

"Capri, you found the unthinkable" she says. Tell me! Just me what it was! "You found…an underground passage to the Capitol Control Center." She says. Everything in my mind clicks. I remember everything now.

"I…I thought those weren't real." I said.

"Well they are. And you found it and they aren't happy with you." She tells me. My stomach twists. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"What are they going to do to me?" I ask.

"We don't know yet…nothing physical though." Says Dad. This makes me feel a little better.

"Oh..okay. But it's not my fault. They should hide it better!" I shout.

"Shhhh. Lower your voice." Says mom. I just shut up all together.

"Can I see Colby?" I ask softly. Mom shakes her head.

"Not until they say you can leave the room." She says. "They are still fixing up some bruises and scratches. And Colby is getting surgery on his calf as we speak."

"Why? What are they doing to him? What's wrong?" I ask anxiously.

"There's a virus in him that they must get out or he could get very ill and lose his leg." Says Mom. We both look at Dad's fake leg. He lost his from blood poising long ago. You don't even notice a limp on him anymore. Dad just smirks and we drop our gaze.

"At most he is just going to have a cast for a while." She says. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What about Alessia?" I ask less carelessly.

"She is pretty much fine." My Dad says with a straight tone.

"That's awesome." I say sarcastically. My mom smiles and pulls the covers over me. My dad comes over and kisses my head, and mom does the same.

"So, I suppose tomorrow after noon you can see him." Adds Mom. I nod my head and smile. "See you in the morning." I give them each one more hug and tell them I love them. But when they left I could only think of one thing. Colby.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up with a doctor looking down on me. He is wearing all white and has a mouth mask on.

"She is up." He says formally into an intercom. Another doctor comes in with a bunch of gadgets and tools.

"Hello Capri, How are you today?" asks the doctor that just came in.

"I've been better." I tell him hesitantly. He holds out his hand for me to shake it and I do.

"My name is Dr. Winchell." He tells me. I smile and I would tell him mine but he already knows it. "I am here to decipher whether you can begin to walk in and out of this room, or if you will have to stay in bed for a couple more days." He says. "The improvement of your bruises, cuts etc and your over all behavior, will help me decide that." He tells me.

"Behavior?" I ask almost angry. "What have I done that is bad behavior?" He clears his throat.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Is it because I found that _stupid_ underground passage? How is that my fault? How is any of this my fault? If anything, this is all the Capitol's fault!" I shout. He takes a deep breath and he looks angry. He doesn't answer for quite some time. Oh no, what have I done?

"If I am not mistaken, Miss. Mellark. _That _is _exactly _what we mean by bad behavior." He tells me. Okay, I should shut up now. "Now, please let me check your eyes."

He flashes a light into my eye and tells me to follow the light. I move my eyes back and forth until he's done. Then he inspects my wounds and bandages them up one more time. He takes my temperature. Finally, he's done.

"Okay. You seem to be improving…_health _wise." He says implying he is not happy with my behavior. I don't respond. "But. I suppose you can leave the room. But you must tell someone first." I nod my head.

"Thank you." I say. He nods and walks out of the room.

I'm scared to attempt to get up. Are the volts still on? I slowly rise from my bed and brace myself for the shock. I close my eyes hoping the pain won't come. When I am sitting all the way up, I sigh in relief.

I want to see my parents again because I already miss them. I call for a doctor and one comes almost immediately.

"Hi, can I see my parents?" I ask. He nods.

"I will see what I can do." I frown. So, there is a possibility that they could not come. Nevermind, they walk through the door and I ran up and hugged them both.

"Hey, whatcha need?" asks Dad smiling. I shrug my shoulders.

"Nothing. I just missed you." I say with a smile. "But can I seriously take a shower and put on new clothes? And guess what?The doctor said I was allowed out of the room now."

"Yeah, he told us. But he also said your behavior was bad." Says mom.

"I didn't do anything! All I said was all this was the capitol's fault!"

"YOU SAID WHAT?" Shouts mom. Uh oh. She covers her mouth with her hand. "You can't just say stuff like that! You know better then that!"

"Well I'm sorry, but if you hadn't noticed, I'm not very good at talking to Capitol people without screwing up! I'm sorry I'm not a perfect daughter!" I shout back. I felt terrible. She looks into my eyes. There is long pause. Water builds up in mine and my mothers eyes.

"I didn't mean it like th-…" begins mom.

"I know what you meant." I say with anger. There was a long awkward silence. And Dad, as the brave one, breaks it.

"Call us if you need us, sweetie." He says softly turning Mom around. Mom looks back at me one more time with tears. I wanted to scream. I am the worst daughter you could ask for. Why was I so mean? Has the games done this to me? Am I going insane? That's been me lately. Capri Mellark- screwing things up one at a time.

I run into the hallway and the guards come on me immediately because I 'didn't sign out'.

"MOM! Mom! I'm sorry!" I shout struggling to get out of their hands. She looks back with a shocked expression. "Mom! I'm sorry!"

She begins running back, with Dad after her. "Let go of her! She's my daughter!" mom shouts. One of them wouldn't let go so Dad punched him the face. Hahaha. It's kind of funny when Dad goes all badass.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what's happening to me." I say bawling. They both hold me in their arms. I loved this feeling of comfort. I missed it. I missed being woken up in the middle of the night from mom screams. It let me know she was still there. I missed getting kisses on the forehead from Dad when I went to school. I missed those moments when my Mom and Dad would have inside jokes, and then later I found out they have something to do with the hunger games. I missed _them. _And I should never take them for granted. Because to me, they are the best parents any daughter could ask for.

"We love you." Says mom.

"I love you too." I say trying to catch my breath from crying. A doctor comes sprinting down the hallway. Ah, great.

"What has happened here?" he exclaims. I look at Dad and Mom.

"I..um..I-" I begin.

"We took her out. It's our fault. We forgot she needed to sign out, so we took her with us, and the guards came on her, so it kind of got physical." Says Dad shakily. He covered for me. Because If I stepped out of line again, I'd be as good as dead. No more guards were around and another was knocked out.

"Is this true, Capri?" He asks. I nod. "Well…then we must get this one to a room." He says pointing at the unconscious guard. Dad nods. We walk into my room and all sit on my bed, me in the middle.

"When will we be able to go home?" I ask.

"Soon." Says Dad.

"How soon?"

"Possibly tomorrow."

"But it won't be over then, right?" I ask. "Colby, Alessia, and I will still have to do interviews, and I will be put on trial-"

"Trial? Who told you that?" asks Mom.

"In school. Mrs. Erickson said that now a days, when the Captiol is angry at someone, they take them to trial to plea their case and they will decide what punishment they will get." I tell her. She nods her head. So, it's true. I will have too. "I'm sorry." I say again.

"It's not your fault." She tells me brushing my hair out of my face and she hugs me again. "Wow…you really do need a shower." We both laugh. I look at Dad telling him to get out. He laughs, kisses my forehead, and walks out. The kisses I missed.

"Okay, we brought you a pair of clean gray sweat pants and a pink tank top." Says Mom. I smile and thank her. She helps me to the bathroom because I have a small limp. They have a shower in the room so I didn't need to sign out.

I look in the mirror and am scared by what I see. I have bags under my eyes, my hair is a knot ball, and the outlines of my ribs are showing. I sigh and she helps get into the shower.

The hot water feels amazing down my back. My hair frizzes down and I take a pour out practically a cup of shampoo on my hair and move it around. This made it more knotty so it's time to condition. I take the 'extra silky' conditioner and squirt out half the bottle. The smell of fruits, once again takes over my body. My hair feels like a waterfall of silk. I wash my body with this delicious smelling soap and finally come out of the shower when my fingers are prunes.

My mom dries me off with a plush 'Capitol' towel that makes you dry in seconds. She hands me my sweats and tank top and I put them on, then I brush my hair out. I don't blow dry it because I have no one to impress here. Well…maybe Colby…but just in case I do see him I blow dry and straighten my hair. Then my stomach growls.

"Can I eat food?" I ask. My mom laughs.

"Yeah good idea. Your stomach looks like a skeleton."

We find Dad and then walk into the cafeteria. I get…a sandwich, pizza, pudding, crackers, chips, and soda. I've been living off of birds and berries for two weeks.

"Honey, Haymitch is going to eat lunch with you because me and your father have to go talk to the doctors, okay?" say Mom. I nod and give them both a hug.

"Don't worry. He's sober." Dad whispers into my ear. I smile. Haymitch walks over perfectly normal.

"Heya, sweetheart." He says almost sad for me. I give him a hug. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes, please." I say anxiously. We sit down at a table. Everyone was staring. "Why are they all staring?"

"Because they know what you did." He says. I stop chewing my sandwich and swallow.

"Ugh. Enough with that underground passage crap!" I whisper. He laughs. I look around to see if anyone heard. It's hard to tell if they did. They were staring before and they are staring now. Nothings changed. "Ya' know? Only when I'm with you do people stare. Maybe they are looking at you?"

"Highly unlikely. But potentially, yes I guess." He says. I take a sip of my soda and the last bite of my sandwich and move on to my pudding.

"You must be starving." Says Haymitch. I nod because I don't want to walk with food in my mouth. Then I swallow.

"Oh yeah."

"So, have you seen your boyfriend, yet?" he asks. I was about to object that Colby wasn't my boyfriend, but he was. We said so ourselves.

"No. I don't think I'm allowed yet." I say sadly.

"Really? Last time I heard, he was out of his room earlier then you were able too." My eyes lit up. I've been allowed to see Colby for a whole day now?

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Maybe, sweetheart. He doesn't want to see _you._" Haymitch says. I'm offended. I understand that this is a possibility, but why?

"Why wouldn't he want to see me?" I ask suspiciously as if I think he knows something.

"Don't ask me ,cupcake. It's just a suggestion." He says taking a sip of my soda. I guess I'm done with the soda, then. I decide I want to get him back.

"So how are you and Effie doing?" I ask and he does a complete sip-take to the side. It was kind of cool.

"Excuse me, what?" he asks. I laugh.

"You and Effie? I heard you guys are like madly in love."

"And, who did you hear this from?"

"It's been going around. Everyone knows it. The way you look at her, and the way you secretly smile when she screams at you for being drunk." I say with a smile.

"Myself and Effie Trinket are not and never will be together." He says not making eye contact. Oh my god!

"Speaking of the pink headed devil, here she comes!" I say as Haymitch turns around with wide eyes. Talk about coincidence. "It's like fate!" Haymitch looks at me with anger and I laugh. She trotts along in her 6 inch heels and looks mad.

"Haymitch Abernathy! What have you done? There is soda all over this floor! This is not your house! And what 'is fate'?" asks Effie. I smile at Haymitch. He gives me a 'shut up' look.

"You and Haymitch. We were just talking about you!" I say. Haymitch glares at me. Effie begins to laugh.

"That is simply ridiculous! Clean this up!" She shouts and trots away.

"Great job, sweetheart. You've given the woman another thing to be crazy because of." Says Haymitch.

"So you admit it! She's crazy for you!" I say twisting his words.

"There is difference between, being crazy _about_ someone, and being crazy _because of_ someone." He tells me. I just laugh and take another bite out of my pizza.

"But seriously, do you want to see Toby or not?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"You mean Colby?"

"Yeah him too." He says and nods for me to look behind me. I drop my food on my plate and turn around. It's Colby! He's walking! He's got a cast but he's walking! I look at him and smiled and he smiles back and waves. He looks so good even though he is wearing baggy sweatpants and a navy blue t shirt. But I'm wearing sweatpants too so it doesn't matter. I hop out of my chair and run to him not caring about my limp and how much it hurts. And throw my self into a big tight hug. He hugs me back. He smells like colonge. It smells amazing._ He's _amazing.

"How ya' doing?" He asks still hugging me.

"Bad. How bout' you?" I ask.

"Not the greatest." He says. We let go and he leans in to kiss me. I don't even count this time. I can't even think. I just do.


	21. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So to anyone that reads my parody, i am in total writers lock! But I will put one up veerrryyy soon! Like I'm talking i less then 24 hours. But in the mean while, enjoy chapter 22! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

We broke apart and I gave him a subtle smile. He took my hand.

"Wanna eat?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yes! I'm so hungry." He says. He walks over to the food and buys 3 cheese burgers. I make my way back to Haymitch.

"I guess he _did _wanna see you." Says Haymitch making me blush. Colby walks over to our table and sits next to me. He has no food compared to what I'm eating.

"I feel fat." I say holding my stomach. Haymitch and Colby look at eachother an laugh.

"Sweetheart, you can see your ribs through your shirt. You could gain a couple of pounds." Haymitch tells me circling his own belly. I smile and take another bite of my pizza. Haymitch hasn't cleaned up the soda yet (no surprise there) so he's going to get it from Effie later.

"Haymitch, why are you sober?" ask Colby and Haymitch smirks.

"Because apparently I can get in big trouble for being drunk in a hospital, which is why I'm going to leave soon." He says in whisper. I nod my head. That's typical Haymitch.

"Which is when?" I ask, sounding somewhat anxious. He raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Whenever your mom says I can. She's the boss." I laugh knowing that it's true that he can only leave when my mom says he can. Or things can go bad.

"I can tell her you didn't feel good?" I suggest. He ponders this.

"Eh, no she will probably think it was because I was drinking."

"But you weren't. I'll tell her that too."

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me, sweetheart?" He asks with a innocent look. I was implying that I want alone time with Colby. " Ah-ha. I get it. Okay, well I'm just going to go 'not feel good' at home." He says with a wink. I mouth the words 'thank you.'

Finally, Haymitch leaves and it's just me and Colby at the table. "So, how's your leg?" I ask.

"Better. They said I'll only have the cast for about 2 months." He tells me. That is not bad for a stab wound.

"Really? That's great!"

"I know right? I hope it comes out okay. The surgery hurt a lot." He says. I frown and then change the conversation.

"Well, my dad said we can possibly go home tomorrow." I say with a smile. But not to excitedly because we both know what going back to twelve means. School.

He lets a out a small smile. "I really don't wanna go back to school." He tells me. "We are going to be bombarded with questions that we don't the answer too. And people will start questioning about _us_." He says.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard, but we will do it together. If we can get through the hunger games together we can get through school." I say with a smile. He smiles back and throws away his burger wrappers.

"Yeah…I bet you didn't notice but I'm in," he thinks for a few moments, "four of your classes."

"I did too notice!" I tell him. I didn't really. I just didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Yeah, sure." He says sarcastically. "I was also in your, kindergarten, 2nd, 3rd, and 5th grade class." I'm sure I knew at some point in my life, I just don't remember. But I did remember one thing!

"I vividly remember that in 5th grade, I dropped my lunch in the middle of the cafeteria, and you were the only one to help me pick it up. And then, you gave me half of yours so I wouldn't have to pay again." I tell him with a big smile. He smiles back and then flips his hair and messes it up with his hand. I've noticed that that's what he does when he blushes or gets nervous. I think it's adorable.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I ask.

"Sure, shoot."

"How did your friend die?" I ask. I remember him telling me in the games that his best friend died and that's why he was sort of anti-social. The look on his face goes straight and I noticed that that may been a little too personal. But he shares anyway.

"He um…when they were rebuilding district twelve, you remember when that building crashed down?" he asks. I nod. "And you remember how on the news they were saying how 3 unlucky kids were caught under it?" I didn't respond for a while. I didn't need to here anymore. I wanted to ask him what happened to his family, but it didn't seem like the right moment.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him. He lets out a deep breath.

"It okay. I miss him a lot. But there was nothing anyone could've done to stop it." He says looking at me. I change the subject.

"Okay, well I'm done. I'm going to call my dad and ask if we can go home tomorrow." I say standing up from my chair. He nods his head. I go outside the cafeteria so it is quieter. Then I call Dad and the phone begins to ring.

"Dad?"

"Hey Capri! Good news, we can leave tonight!" He tells me. I smile at the thought of going home.

"Really? Awesome! Colby too?" I ask.

"Yeah. His uncle is here with us right now."

"Okay, but when's my trial?" I ask in a whisper.

"Next Monday." So, that's in exactly one week.

"Okay…well me and Colby will head back up to our rooms in a little bit." I say softly. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Meet you back at room." Then the call ended. I head back to tell Colby the good news.

"Colby, guess what? We can go home tonight!" I tell him anxiously. He smiles.

"Great!" He says. He hugs me. Even though we know we will have to face the torture that a waits us in school.

**That night…**

"Ready to go?" asks Mom.

"Yeah." I say. We meet up with Colby and his uncle. His uncle doesn't look to loving but he shakes my hand. He told me to call him Mr. Anderson .

We hop on the train and we are off to district twelve. The place where I grew up. The place where I call home. The place that caused my parents pain. The place that I love anyway. And that is all about to change. Because the privacy and joy I got from my district is now gone. Along with the girl I used to be. Shy, vulnerable, and scared of the world. But the Hunger Games has taught me I am much more then that. I am simply terrified.

"Okay! So, let us all get settled in our rooms!" says Effie. Haymitch looks at her and I smirk. "Alright, so The Mellarks are in 2B. The Anderson's are in 5B. And The Monroe's are in 9B." says Effie. Monroes? Who are th- oh. Is that Alessias family?

"Who are the Monroes?" I whisper to Mom.

"Alessias family." She tells me. Why would she be coming to district 12? I'll ask Alessia later if she isn't in the mood to kill me.

We walk to our rooms and I plop on a bed and try to rest my eyes. But I was sleeping for a while in the hospital so I am wide awake now. I decide to go to the common room.

"I'll be in the common room." I tell my Dad because my mom is in the shower. I walk out and immediately sense someone is watching me. I look behind me and nothing is there. So I continue. I get that awkward feeling again. But I shake it off and walk on forward.

My steps make light sounds against the wood hallway. But then I hear a creek behind me. I turn back but before I can make any defense, Alessia corners me.

"Hey, Capri. Long time, no see. Way to go, by the way. The capitol officially hates all of us now." She says sarcastically.

"No. They hate _me_."

"If only that were true. Once one of us screws up, the Capitol gets angry. SO they need more then one person to take it out on. So they take it out on anyone in the scene."

"You weren't even there. They can't possibly get mad at you." I say trying to get her not to kill me. She ponders this.

"I guess you're right. Whatever, that just means they will take it twice as much on Colby." She says walking away.

"Wait! What do you mean?" SH eturns around.

"There first step for punishment is to get rid of everyone…_close_ to you." She says implying Colby.

"That's a lie." I said swallowing.

"Okay. Think what you want. But since I was a career, I was told this stuff day and night. Even ask matt- oh wait. You can't." she says with a creepy smile.

"Why are you here? On this train?" I ask angrily.

"Oh, you didn't hear? I'm moving to district twelve." She says. My insides turn making me want to vomit all over her pretty little evil face.

"Why?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"My mom got a job transfer in her entrepreneur business." This can't be happening. She will ruin my life. "I just want you to know Capri, that the games aren't _actually _over between us."

These words send shrivels down my spine. "What do mean? It's not like you can kill me."

"Ah-ha. Now that's where you wrong. Since we will be going to the same school, I plan to make your life a living hell. Destroying every bit of you."

"Who says I can't do the same? You will be the new girl so it should be easy to mess with you." I tell her. She laughs.

"Yes. But I am a victor." She says. She's right. Young victors are praised in school. We are not officially considered 'victors'. But to other people we are. "And I am not going to _mess_ with you. I am going _ruin_ you." She says

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" I ask in still a shaky voice.

"I have something in mind. I know of something that if you didn't have it…you'd suffer. Or someone." I am officially terrified.


	22. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! My goal is to make it to 100 reviews someday! ENJOY! **

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

I make my way back to our room. I have no intentions of going to the common room anymore. I understood what she meant when she said someone that I would suffer with out. She meant Colby. She made it very clear that that was her goal. And knowing Alessia, she always succeeds, which scares me the most.

I walk in our room hesitating to open the door. If I act sad, Mom and Dad would never let it go until I told them what was up. So, it's time to bring out my acting skills…if I even have any.

I open the door and their sits mom and dad talking. "Hey!" I say in an overly cheerful voice. I should dial it down a bit.

"Oh, Hi! Why are you so perky?" asks mom.

"I'm not! I am at a perfectly goodly awesomely level of perfectly normal behavior right now." I say with a big smile. They look suspicious. Turns out, I suck at acting.

"mhm." Says mom with a suspicious look. I nod my head rapidly. "Sit." She tells me motioning me to the chair. I walk over with a huge smile on my face.

"Okay, so you are either really happy about something, or you are really upset about something and are trying to cover it up." Says dad. He's good.

"Neither! I told you, I'm fine. I'm good. I'm normal." I say nodding my head. They aren't buying it. "Okay…well um…I'm gonna go take a shower." They don't respond they just look at me like I'm crazy.

I go in the shower and lather myself in soap and wash my hair. I spent about 20 minutes in there. I don't want to face mom and dad again. Maybe they have come to a conclusion about my suspicious behavior.

I hop of out the shower and blow dry my hair. I put on a t-shirt and some pajama pants. I look at the clock and it's 11:00 pm. Maybe mom and dad are asleep! I creek the door open and there they lay, out cold. I try really hard not to wake them and I slip in right next to dad, not bothering to go in the middle.

Morning comes and mom and dad are up and in action and it's 7:00. Blah. I roll over and bury my face in my pillow.

"Wake up! We're in district 12!" says dad. I groan because I'm tired, but force my self out of bed. I throw on jean shorts, a light blue shirt, some sneakers and brush out my hair.

"Ready to go?" asks Mom. I nod. I'm happy to go home, but I'm not looking forward to the embarrassment, pain, and emotional harm Alessia is going to cause me. I'm in eighth grade, so that's when the cliques start to form. I'm not exactly popular, but I'm not a loser. I like my reputation right now, and Alessia is about to mess it up.

We walk out the train and I am back home, _not_ safe and sound. Alessia pops up behind me making me jump and she chuckles to herself.

"Okay, mom let's get a cab and go home! Now! Please!" I say staying attached to her hip.

"haha, okay, let's go." We go in the cab, and it's just us, The Mellarks. I lean on Dad's shoulder.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow?" dad asks. I cringe at the thought.

"You're kidding right?" I ask. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

We arrive home after a long wait of anticipation. We pull up to our big stone house in Victors Village. The flowers are still bursting with color. I take a deep breathe and my mom unlocks the door. I smile wide and look around. I run up to my room and jump on my bed. I lay there for a few moments before I hear a vibrate on my phone. It's my best friend Ashley! I haven't talk to her in forever! They took away the rule that you can say good bye to the tributes going into the games, and I was a little distracted to talk to her before.

**Ashley**

**OMG! THEY WOULDN'T LET ME CONTACT YOU UNTIL YOU WERE OFFICIALLY HOME! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! When you got reaped I swear I cried for 2 days! The Capitol wouldn't let me visit you! PLEASE RESPOND! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!**

**Capri**

**AHHHHH! I MISSED YOU TOO! I can't believe they didn't let us say good bye! But I'm fine, so we can see each other soon! OMG! WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT! 3 **

**Ashley**

**YES! Who cares if it's a school night! I just went through 2 weeks of hell with out you! When you died I locked myself in a closet and couldn't breath because I was crying so much :( AHHH! 3 3**

**Capri**

**How about my house? If you don't mind, I will talk about ANYTHING with you besides the games. It wasn't my best experience. I'll ask my parents ,Brb.**

I run downstairs searching for mom or dad. Mom is the first person I see.

"Hey Mom! Um, would ever let Ashley sleepover tonight?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No! It's a school night!" My mouth drops open.

"I haven't seen her in two weeks, she thought I was dead, then she couldn't even text me, and you're concerned that it's a school night?" I ask trying to manipulate her. She ponders this.

"Ugh. Fine. But you are not staying up too late!" I squeal and run up stairs to call Ashley. She picks up immediately.

"HELLO?" She shouts.

"HEYY! SHE SAID YES!" We both scream.

"YAY! Okay what time should I come over?" she asks anxiously.

"Um, like 6:00?"

"AWESOME! I can't wait to see you, you have no idea how much I missed you!" she exclaims. I smile.

"SAME! I can't wait! See you then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye! Text me!" I say before we both hang up. The wait until 6:00 was endless.

I hear a ring at the door exactly when the clock turned 6:00. I pushed dad out of the way when I was sprinting to the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" I shout.

"Woah! Slow down!" says Dad. I ignore him and come to a sharp stop at the door. I open it fast and runs into Ashley's arms, and we both scream. We give each other a humongous hug.

"Come in!" I tell her. She smiles wide. She sees my mom and dad.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!" She says also giving them a hug. They hug her back.

"We will be upstairs!" I tell them and me and Ashley run up. She drops her bag on my bed and we both sit criss cross. She takes a deep breathe.

"Okay. So. YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT!" She shouts.

"What? I told you I'm not talking about the Hun-"

"No, not that! COLBY!" Oh, I was wondering why she didn't ask about him yet.

"Ohhh. Of course." I say with a blush.

"Yeah tell me! He's like so amazingly hot! I never knew he was in our grade!" she says.

"Yeah, actually he was in a bunch of my classes. He told me he's liked me for a while now." I say with a smile. Just talking about him makes me smile.

"I don't get it! I, out of all people, would notice someone that good looking." She tells me. Ashley is one of the biggest girly girls ever. She's had 4 boyfriends in the past year. It is not a big surprise she's really pretty. She has long light brown hair and emerald green eyes. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten."Anyway tell me everything!"

"Okay well basically, he has saved my life 3 times now, he's really sweet, really cute, and-" I remember what Alessia told me and my heart sinks. She has some devious and evil plan cooking up to ruin me and Colby's relationship. I'm not terribly worried because I don't think anything can come between of us.

"What?" asks Ashley.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone _especially _my parents?"

"I promise!"

"Okay, well ya know that trinute Alessia from district 2?" I ask. She nods. "Well she moved here. And she threatened to ruin my life. Including me and Colby's relationship." I say sadly.

"Don't worry. If she messes with you, I will kick her ass." She says. I laugh and I hug her. "So can we video chat him?" asks Ashley.

"No, we will see him tomorrow. I don't want to bother him. We should get changed." I tell her she frowns but gets over it. We change into our pj's and continued to talk. We talk about random things. Time flies and next time we look at the clock it's 11:00.

"We should get to bed. Ugh, school." Says Ashley. I agree and we lay down in my bed. I missed my bed. I've never appreciated it so much. I drift off into sleep.

I'm woken up by a vibration coming from my nightside table. I open my eyes heavily and look at the clock. It's 11:30pm. I've been asleep for a half an hour. I look at the text and it's Colby! I perk up and read it.

**Colby**

**Hey gorgeous. Sorry so late, but look out your window :)**

If this message was from anyone else, I'd be really creeped out. But it's not anyone, it's Colby. I wake up Ashley and she turns over.

"Wha?" she asks sleepily. I show her the text and she smiles wide. She runs to the window. "Oh my god, Capri. Come here!" I walk over not knowing what to expect. There stands Colby smiling in navy blue shorts and a grey t shirt.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I whisper down to him.

"I don't know what came over me tonight. But I have to tell you something and I couldn't wait another second. I would normally never have the courage to say anything like this to anyone. I know we haven't been together for long, but I want you to know…Capri, I love you. No, I'm _in_ love with you." I freeze and don't respond for a few moments. Ashley literally passed out when he said it. I help her up.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. That's so sweet!" Ashley says.

"Feel free to say something." He says up to me. I try to speak but words don't come out. "I feel like a loser right now." He says as he flips and messes up his hair, so I know he's nervous.

"No! No, I uh…I feel the same way." I say hesitantly.

"But can you say it?" He asks. I don't know if I can. That's a big step.

"I…I don't know." Ashley pinches me. "Ow!"

"What happened?" asks Colby.

"Nothing, my friend Ashley is here." I say. Ashley peaks her head out the window and waves. He smiles and waves back.

"I'm really sorry, Capri. I didn't mean to pressure you. I should've never come. I really don't know what came over me."

"No, really it's fine. I know I feel the same way, but I just don't think I can say it yet." I say hoping he won't be mad. He smiles.

"Okay. Just me knowing it's possible, is enough." He says. It's hard to find guys okay with that. I smile.

"Thank you." I say. He smiles back and begins to walk away. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

I wake up at 7:00 and Ashley is already dressed and her make up is on. I rarely wear make-up. I take a quick shower and blow dry and straighten my hair. I put on jean shorts and a white blouse.

"How do I look?" asks Ashley.

"Great! Me?" I ask.

"Beauty!" We brush our teeth then look at our selves one last time in the mirror before going to breakfast. School starts at 8:00 and we have to walk and it's 7:45 so we scarf down cereal, grab our backpacks, and run out the door.

"Love you mom! Love you dad!" I shout.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!" Shouts Ashley. They respond to both of us but we don't hear it.

"We have 5 minutes!" I tell her. Her eyes widen and we start sprinting.

We finally get in front of the school with two minutes to get to our locker and get our books. We start running down the halls with everyone staring at me. I hope it's just because I'm sprinting now because I'm a survivor.

But sadly even after I just barely made into my math class in time, everyone still stares. I sit next to Colby.

"Please tell me they are staring at us because we have a 'kick me' sign on our back?" I whisper to Colby.

"Sadly, no." he says. I sigh. Alessia walks in and glares at me. Let the games begin, Alessia.


	23. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Okay so this chapter has a lot of girl power in it! hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

Me and Colby are sitting in the back trying to avoid attention. Alessia sits right next to me and moves her desk over so we are touching. I move over more towards Colby and she moves over again.

"What? I won't bite!" says Alessia.

"Oh I know. You are going to do much worse." I glare at her. Colby is confused. He knew she was coming to our school but he didn't know that she was out to get us.

"Oh heyyy Colby!" she says holding up a high five. He ignores it.

"What do mean by she will do much worse?" whispers Colby me.

"I'll tell you at lunch."

I don't mind math. I'm good at it, so this period is kind of a breeze to me. I wonder how many classes I'm in with Alessia.

"Okay, so please complete the problem on the board!" says my teacher Mrs. Edson. I was completely lost. Colby, Alessia, and I didn't know a thing since we were in the games. An announcement goes on the loud speaker, from our principle . She is cruel, mean, has no heart, and basically lives under a rock.

"Colby Anderson, Alessia Monroe, and Capri Mellark, please come down to my office. Thank you." We look at each other and grab our books and head out the class room.

"How much work do you think they will have us do?" I ask Colby when we are in the hallway.

"I bet you they want two weeks full of work from Math, Science, and History by Wednesday." Wednesday was in two days. I couldn't do half that work in 3 days!

"Nah, I bet they will have you do it by tomorrow." Says Alessia. She won't have to do it since she is new. I don't care what Alessia bets.

We arrive at the office and Mrs. Beckmoore motions us to come into her office.

"Where have you all been for the past two weeks? Now I know you are new I'll talk to you after." she says pointing to Alessia. We look at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" asks Colby.

"Why don't you start by telling us where _you've _been ?" she says.

"Sorry…we were a little busy, trying not to get our selves killed!" Colby talks back.

"Don't talk back to me!" she says. "What do you mean 'trying not to get your selves killed'" she says mimicking Colby.

"Um…we were in The Hunger Games…" I tell her.

"Don't lie to me! Where were you?"

"Is she like serious right now?" Colby whispers to me. She drops her paper weight. This is what I mean when I said she lives under a rock.

"Listen up you little maggots! You tell me the truth or you are going to suffer through suspension!"

"We are telling the truth! And Alessia was with us! Someone must've told you!" I tell her.

"I hear what I want to hear! And I didn't hear what you are telling what I heard which I didn't hear." she says.

"What?" asks Colby confused.

"Forget it! Alessia! Tell her we were in the Hunger Games! Ask anyone!" I say to her. Alessia's face turns evil.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I'm just the new girl! I don't even know you!" She says innocently.

"What?" me and Colby both shout.

"Enough with the excuses!" says Mrs. Beckmoore. I realize she will never believe anyone now, now that Alessia has told her. So I make up an _actual_ excuse.

"Fine. We were sick for two weeks. Both of us." I tell Mrs. Beckmoore not making eye contact.

"See. All you have to do it tell the truth. Haha, you two in The Hunger Games! Hahahaha!" she says we fake laugh along with her. "I need a doctors note though. From both of you by tomorrow or detention." To get a doctors note, I would've had to be actually sick. If only me dieing counted as sick.

"Um, actually, Mrs. Beckmoore, I believe you said suspension." Alessia buds in.

"No! No! You said detention! I deliberately heard detention." I say.

"Yeah, you definitley said detention!" says Colby. She shakes her head.

"Thank you Alessia. I did say suspension. So tomorrow, doctors note. Or suspension." She says. Then she drops a sack of papers down. "And both you and Colby, must have all this work done, on your teachers desks by _tomorrow._ Or 3 Saturday detentions._"_ She tells us.

"Called it." Alessia whispers to me. I roll my eyes.

"And as for you Alessia, welcome to our school." Says Mrs. Beckmoore

We walk out of the office and I am so angry." What the hell was that?" I shout at Alessia.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just the new girl." She says with a grin then walks away.

"Colby." I begin.

"Yeah?" he asks in a straight tone from behind me.

"That's what I meant by she can do much worse. The best part is…she can do even worse then that." I tell him.

We walk back to the class room and sit in the back, away from Alessia. I hang on to every word the teacher says and take notes so I can catch up a tiny bit. I see Colby is doing the same. Why should we be penalized for the Capitol's actions? It's not like I was just skipping school for the fun of it!

The bell rings and I'm off to my next class. I do the same thing in all my classes as I did in math. I just took notes and listened. Finally, 7th period came and it was lunch. I walk into the lunch and I swear, the whole lunch room went silent and everyone stared at me. You could hear a pin drop.

"Nothing to see here. Carry on." says Ashley coming to my rescue. Everyone goes back to socializing.

"Thanks." I say to her.

"No problem." She tells me. We decide to go outside to the outside lunch tables. Not many people go out there so I will have more privacy.

It turns out Colby was thinking the same thing too. Colby does have friends. He made it seem like he had none. I guess he meant he does, but not a best friend. I'm so lucky to have Ashley.

Colby gives me a nod. "Omg! He totally nodded at you!" Ashley tells me. I laugh.

"Yep…he sure did. So?" I ask.

"That's like the ultimate hello. It's like the not too obsessive hello but not too careless hello. It's more like 'I'm hot, so hey hows it goin?' hello." She tells me. Where does she come up with this stuff?

"Or…he could have just been saying hey?" I suggest.

"Well yeah, that too. But I like the other one better." I laugh. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Ashley, you've had like 4 in the past year!" I tell her.

"Why do you think I broke up with them all? They were jerks! Colby's all sweet and stuff…" she says playing with her salad with her fork.

"Are you like asking me to have him be your boyfriend?" I ask with a laugh.

"No! No! I'm just telling you to hold on to him. Guys like him are hard to find." She tells me. I smile.

'Thanks. I will."

**Colbys POV**

How am I going to get all that homework done? Maybe me and Capri can do it together. I found out Alessias evil plan to ruin me and Capri. I don't worry too much about that because I don't think it can happen.

Capri is sitting at the table across from me. I'm with my 5 kind of ish friends, Will, Jake, Eric, Chris, and Zach. Capri is sitting with her friend Ashley, that I awkwardly met last night. If I knew she was there I probably wouldn't have poured my heart out to Capri, but at the same time, I'm happy I did. This way, no matter what happens, she knows how I truly feel about her.

"So Colby, how's your girlfriend?" asks Chris.

"She's great." I reply.

"She's hot. And I like a girl who can fight." says Zach.

"Do you _want_ me to punch you in the face or something?" I ask. He laughs.

"I'm just saying, if you guys don't work out, do you mind if I rebound?"

"Yeah, I do mind. And we'll be fine." I say looking over to Capri. Her brown long hair catches sunlight so perfectly. You could see her bright blue eyes from miles away.

"How do you know?" asks Jake. I sigh.

"I guess I don't. But I told her I loved her last night."

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouts Chris.

"I told her-"

"No no no, you don't tell a girl you've been with for not even two weeks that you love her!" adds Chris.

"But I do."

"BUT YOU DON'T SAY IT!" says Chris.

"Why not?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" asks Jake.

"Yeah...once in third grade Mary Darce asked me out and then broke with me 15 minutes later…" I tell him. Jake rolls his eyes.

"She probably thinks you are all obsessive now!"

"No she doesn't! I told her I've liked her for a long time." They all groan.

"Okay, dude. I'm going to fix this for you now." says Zach

"No! No, seriously Zach stop!" I shout. Capri looks up at Zach and gives him a smile.

**Capri's POV**

I see Colby's friend Zach Donahue walking over to us. "Why is he coming over here?" I whisper to Ashley.

"No idea."

I hear Colby call out something to him. "No! No, seriously Zach stop!" Zach ignores him and continues walking over to us.

"Hey, I'm Zach."

"I'm Capri." I say with a smile.

"I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet both of you." He says as he kisses both our hands. I find it awkward that Colby is watching.

"Now, Capri. I have a question for you. On a scale of 1-10 how much to you like Colby?" he asks.

"I'd say 10." I reply. Ashley sighs.

"Okay. If you could go out with anyone of those boys at that table, including me, not including Colby, who would It be?" he asks. What kind of question is that?

"Um I don't know. I don't know any of them." I say. He nods.

"Fair enough. Then which one do you think is the most good looking?" he asks.

"I'm sorry I'm not answering that."

"I'm just going to tell them you said me, okay?" he whispers over. I laugh.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Oh it's for a…history paper." He says. That's a really big lie, but I let it go. "Catch you both later." he says as he walks away. We both wave goodbye.

I see Zach telling them all something. The expressions on their faces are hard to tell what they are talking about.

"What do you think that was about?" I ask Ashley.

"Isn't it obvious? The boys are trying to decide who can ask you out if your relationship with Colby doesn't work out." says Ashley like I should've known.

"That's so sleazy!" I say. Ashley nods.

"Yeah. It's a guy thing."

"Ashley, wanna do me a huge favor?" I ask.

**Colbys POV**

Zach comes back trying to look cool. "She digs me." He says sitting down. I want to punch him in the face so bad.

"No she doesn't." I say.

"Ask her yourself! She said if she could date anyone of us besides you, it'd be me."

"She didn't say that!" says Jake.

"It's no surprise!" says Zach.

"You guys are ridiculous. Capri, wouldn't go out with any of you." I tell them. They all look shocked.

"The only reason she is going out with you is because you saved her life." says Zach.

"Did she say that?" I ask. He hesitates to answer.

"Well…yeah. She did actually." He says. Should I believe it? Capri wouldn't say that even if it was true. But it's a very big possibility.

Ashley comes walking over to our table. "I have a message sent from Capri," she clears her throat. "Zach-You are a douchebag." Then she punches him in the face and walks away.


	24. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! New chapter! :) Hope you guys like this one! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

**Colby's POV**

Zach holds the left side of his face from the punch he just deserved. If Ashley didn't do it, I was going to.

"Hahaha! You just got punched by a girl!" says Eric. Zach looks angry.

"What the hell do you think that was for?" asks Zach. I roll my eyes and get up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To see if Capri is pissed at me, or just you guys." I reply.

"Capri isn't mad at me." says Zach. Is he serious?

"Zach, she just had someone punch you in the face! She's so mad she couldn't even do it herself." I shout.

"That doesn't mean she's mad at me!" Zach says. I walk away to find Capri.

We both have history after lunch, so she has to go to her locker. I make my way through the mob of people and to her locker.

"Hey." I begin the conversation. She closes her locker and doesn't make eye contact with me. She does that when she's mad.

"hey.." she says about to walk away. I grab her arm.

"Wait! Are you mad?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"No. I just love when my boyfriend encourages his friends to hit on me." she says sarcastically.

"I didn't encourage it, I promise! I even tried to stop it!" I tell her. She sighs.

"I guess so. I did hear you tell him to stop." She says.

"Then what's the problem?" I ask.

"I guess, I'm just still…thinking." she says biting her lip. I know what she's talking about.

"You mean last night?" I ask. She nods. "I told you, you don't have to answer me. I just want to let you know how _I _feel about you."

"I know, I'm sorry. Ashley just keeps telling me how lucky I am to have you because you are so sweet, and cute, and hot, and you saved my life like to many times to count, and you-"

"Capri!" I say stopping her short. "Wait-you think I'm hot?" I ask with a smile.

She laughs. "That's not the point."

"We should get to class." I tell her, stopping the conversation. I give her a kiss and she smiles. Our first fight is over.

**Capri's POV**

Colby and I walk over to Science class with Mr. Brenner. We have assigned seats in this class because Mr. Brenner is annoying. Alessia walks in too. So far I'm in 3 classes with her. Anyway, I sit next to the peppiest girl in the district. Hallie Greenday. She has her hands folded on the desk, perfect posture, and a smile from ear to ear.

"Omg. No way! You're Capri Mellark!" She says. I look at her as I sit down.

"Hallie, I've been your lab partner the whole year. We've met." I tell her.

"I know! But your like all famous now! OMG MY LAB PARTNER IS CAPRI MELLARK!" she announces. I hang my head.

"Hallie, I'm the same girl you knew 3 weeks ago." I tell her. She shakes her head, still smiling.

"BUT FAMOUS!" she shouts.

"Ugh. I'm not famous! I'm infamous if anything." I tell her.

The whole class period, Hallie stares at me with a huge creepy smile. This is getting awkward. I look at Colby and he is taking notes like I am. I mouth the words 'help me.' to him and he laughs.

"So. Capri! Are you and Colby like…seriously dating? Like he's your boyfriend?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?" This is the first time I see Hallie Grennday frown. Then she perks up.

"No reason!" Maybe Colby will know what that was about. I'll ask him later.

**Colbys POV**

Capri sits next to the most outgoing, loud, and peppiest girl in district 12. I sit next to Garret Dillows. He sleeps through class most of the time. Mr. Brenner is completely oblivious. I hear a snort come from beside me. The bear has awoken.

"Wha? Where am I?" asks Garret with a yawn.

"Science." I tell him. He nods.

"Yo Anderson…wanna give me a piece of loosleaf?" he asks.

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm gunna take notes." He tells me. That's a first. I'm happy Garret is treating me like he treats everyone else though. He probably slept through the games.

I give him a piece of loose leaf and he lets out a mumble that sounds like 'thanks' but I can't be sure.

"Now please mix this chemical formula with this chemical formula. Then when you are done, identify the two. Whatever you do, do you not mix the clear substance with the hydrochloric acid! Major injuries could come from it." says holding a blue and clear liquid. I mix the correct liquids and then identify them. After a long pause of silence, a loud voice breaks it.

"Mr. Brenner! Capri changed my liquids to the ones you aren't supposed to mix!" shouts Alessia. Capri looks at her with her mouth open.

"WHAT? No I didn't!" shouts Capri.

"Yeah you did! You've been out to get me ever since we left the games! You threatened to ruin my life!" says Alessia very convincingly.

"Ms. Mellark! Do you think this is a joke?" asks Mr. Brenner.

"No! I swear I didn't do anything!" shouts Capri.

"Stop lying!" shouts Alessia.

"You stop lying you little bitch! You switched the liquids on your own just to get me in trouble!" shouts Capri. This is going to be bad.

"Watch your language!" yells Mr. Brenner.

"Ya know what, Capri? I think you just jealous of me. You carry around that boyfriend of yours just to be cool! But it really makes you look like a slu-" Capri stops her by slapping her in the face.

"DETENTION! CAPRI MELLARK! GO DOWN TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE! NOW!" shouts Mr. Brenner. Capri shoots Alessia a glare. Mr. Brenner writes her a pass.

"Okay. You can give me detention. You can suspend me. _Or _you could expel me. But I didn't do it." says Capri. Then she takes the slip and she walks to the door. I don't believe Capri did it. She wouldn't. But whatever she says, Mr. Brenner is going to believe Alessia because she is new. So I do what any good boyfriend would do.

"I did it." I tell him. Alessia looks at me.

"No you didn't!" says Alessia.

"Yeah I did. How would you know? It's not like _you_ switched them or anything, right?" I ask innocently. She glares at me. Capri turns around with a straight face. Does she think I actually did it?

"Is this true, Mr. Anderson?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I reply almost instantly not making eye contact. I look at Capri, and she is on the verge of tears. Not because she thinks I did it, probably because she just got a slut, she slapped a girl in the face, and she might get expelled. Unless of course Mr. Brenner believes me. He probably will because he's always looking for an excuse to punish me. He hates me.

"Okay then. Mr. Anderson please go down to the principles office. Capri, you may stay. I will dismiss your doings if you promise never to speak like that again, and you will serve one detention after school." says Mr. Brenner.

"I promise." she says still looking at me. I don't think she was listening to him.

"And apologize to Alessia." says Mr. Brenner. She nods and walks over to Alessia.

"Alessia, I am sorry for slapping you, and calling you a bitch. That curse didn't count because I was making a statement." says Capri.

"And Alessia? Do you have something to say?" asks Mr. Brenner.

"Nope." says Alessia. Mr. Brenner wants to get back to the lesson, so he just lets it go. Capri is standing in front of me, and walk passed her to get to the door.

"Thank you." I hear her whisper. I turn back and give her a smile.

I walk into the principles office and hand them my slip. The secretary lady tells me to take a seat and wait for Mrs. Beckmoore to call me in.

I wait for about 5 minutes, then out comes the witch.

"Colby Anderson. Please come in." she says in an angry voice. I swallow and then walk into her office and sit down. I feel like caged animal in here. "What did you do?"

"I basically attempted to blow a girl up." I tell her. She looks confused. She already knew about how Capri was first blamed.

"Why, exactly?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Tell me the whole story."

"Okay so. I was in science with Mr. Brenner. And Mr. Brenner told us not to mix the clear liquid and the blue liquid. He told us injuries could take place if we did. It was implied that it would blow up. So, I thought it would be…funny, I guess, to switch Alessia Monroe's liquids, and see her blow up." I say. She shakes her head.

"Colby, something tells me you didn't do this." She tells me.

"I did." I tell her.

"Isn't it ironic how your present girlfriend, Capri, got blamed for this, and then you bud in and say it was you?" She tells me. So she knows Capri and I are dating but she didn't know we were in the Hunger Games?

"Coincidence." I say with a smile.

"Hm. I see. Well this is your last chance to tell me you didn't do this." She tells me. I nod. "Okay. Well I should suspend you or even expel you. But I'm not going to do that because you are a straight A student and you rarely get into trouble. And I was informed that you in fact _were_ in the Hunger Games. So all your homework is actually due in two weeks. Pass that on to Alessia and Capri. Now it seems, you three have been acting up. I assume from the games. So, I normally never under any circumstances to this. But I am going to let you off with 3 Saturday detentions."

"Really? Thank you!" I exclaim. She's in a good mood today.

"I still don't believe you did it." She whispers into my ear. I let out a subtle smile.

"Have a good day Mrs. Beckmoore." I tell her. She smiles and I leave the office.

** Capri POV**

I can't believe I let Colby take the blame. He obviously didn't do it. But I already admitted to Mr. Brenner that I didn't do it! Ugh, I hate myself right now. I wonder how much trouble he is going to get in. He didn't do anything! It was all Alessia. We both know it.

I see Colby walking out of the office after the bell rings for free period. I run over to him.

"Colby! What happened? What did she say?" I ask anxiously. He smiles.

"All I got was 3 weeks detention!" he exclaims. This is very shocking.

"What? Why?" I ask with a smile.

"Well first of all, she found out we actually _were_ in the games. Second she said because I have good grades and I rarely act up. And third is because she thinks I didn't do it." He says the last one kind of quietly so no one would hear.

"That's awesome." I say giving him a hug. "Thank you, again."

"No problem." He says. "What do you want to do for free period?"

"Um, I don't know. Want to just walk?" I ask. He nods. " I just have to stop by my locker first."

"Okay I'll come with you." He says.

We walk over to my locker and my phone buzzes. It's a text from my Dad. It must be important because he rarely texts.

**Remember it's your trial Monday. Just letting you know. Love you.**

Ugh! I forgot! I still haven't told Colby about my trial date. I need to tell him now.

"Uh, Colby?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." I say. He nods. "Well, you know how I found the…passage, right?"

"Mhm."

"Well, they are making go on trial for it Monday. And no matter what I'm getting some sort of punishment." I tell him slowly. His pupils get small.

"How long have you known?" he asks in a soft voice.

"Since we got back, I guess." He nods.

"What are they going to do to you?" he asks nervously.

"I don't know. That's the point of Monday. They will tell me my punishment then." I say.

"Anything…physical?" he asks. I shake my head.

"My Dad said it was unlikely." I tell him. He lightens up a little bit. Alessia comes up behind me.

"Hey guys! I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Yes you could've, you're just an eavesdropper." I say. It's like she totally forgot about last period.

"Anyway, me being from district 2, I know a few things. Such as a good chance of what your punishment will be." She says. My eyes open wide.

"Well, what is it?" I ask.

"We learned that 95 percent of the time, in cases like this, your punishment would most likely be 'Any being that shall break the duty of the purpose of the Hunger Games shall suffer through the banishing of their dear ones. Parental guides do not have to be counted. If the being refuses to do so, harm will come to that dear one.' "

"So basically they are saying, 'You can't see relatives, friends, or aquaintance anymore, besides our parents, or else, _they_ could be harmed?" I ask in shaky voice. She gives me a creepy smile and walks away. Ashley would qualify as a friend. And Colby would qualify as an acquaintance.


	25. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Alot of stuff happens in it! enjoy and please review!**

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

"She's lying." I say hesitantly. Colby nods.

"Yeah, she's probably just trying to scare us." He says. We walk away in hopes that that was just a lie. Judging by what she did today, that isn't unlikely.

**The day of the trial…**

It's been a long week. It's the day of the trial and I am not going to school. The anticipation for me to get this day over with is unbearable. My stomach is twisting as I think of the possibilities of what could happen. Alessia was probably just trying to scare me. She knows how close me and Ashley are, and she would be overjoyed if me and Colby broke up.

I also found out that next week, Colby, Alessia and I, are scheduled for an interview with Caesar Flickerman. That should be fun.

"Are you ready?" asks Dad from downstairs.

"Yeah, almost." I reply. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a navy blue pencil dress that comes just above my knees. I was told I have to dress nice for the trial. I add a golden necklace and then head down stairs and find my dad in a suit and tie and my mom in a grey dress putting in earrings.

"What time does the trial start again?" I ask.

"10:00 am." She replies. It's 7:00 am now. So that leaves us three hours.

"Okay. I'm ready." I tell them.

"Alright. The cabs here!" says Dad.

I grab my phone and head out the door. We aren't spending the night at the Capitol so I don't need luggage. As soon as I step in the cab, I want to text Colby and Ashley.

**Sent to Ashley**

** Hey, I'm on my way to the train station. Wish me luck. Text you when the trials over.**

** From Ashley**

** Omg…good luck! PLEASE TEXT ME WHEN IT'S OVER! See you soon!**

** Sent to Colby**

** Hey, I'm going to the train station now. I'd rather be in school :P I'll text you when it's over.**

** From Colby**

** Okay, best of luck. Can't wait till you come back and this is all over. Love you.**

His words send chills down my spine, but it gives me will power and determination. We arrive at the station and the train pulls in right away. We aren't even going to the Capitol itself, just the court.

I step on and take a seat in between my parents. I take a deep breath and lean on my dad's shoulder.

"It will all be okay." He tells me. I shake my head.

"I just don't get why I'm being punished. It's not like I meant to find it!" I say.

"I know. It won't be as bad as you think." says Dad. I'll ask Dad if what Alessia said was true! He'd know!

"Hey dad? Is it a good chance that they will tell me I can't see friends or relatives ever again?" I ask him. He clears his throat.

"Uh…who- who told you that?" he asks nervously.

"Is it true?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Um…let's just wait until the trial, okay? We will be there soon enough." He says. That's Dads way of saying 'yes it is true. I don't want to tell you though because then you will cry.' So, I lean back on his shoulder.

We finally arrive and it went pretty quick because I dozed off a bit.

"Honey. We're here." says Dad softly shaking my shoulder. I get up and fix my hair. I have never been this nervous in my life, besides going into the hunger games.

The court house is huge. I've never scene anything so white! Literally every single piece of furniture and wall is white! That's a little boring for the Capitol people, but I guess it looks professional.

Our court room is ready. But I'm not. I'm shaking and I can't stop. What if dad was wrong? What if they torture me? I can plea my case, but I'm going to be guilty no matter what I say because they have it on video. Except I have nothing to be guilty for.

Just as we are about to walk into the court room my mom turns to me. "Ready?"

"No." I reply with a stutter. "I feel like I'm about to puke." Mom comes eye level with me.

"It will be okay." She tells me. No one knows that for sure. She's just trying to make me feel better. I've decided that Alessia _was_ just trying to scare me. That punishment was to too much of her liking, it's almost impossible. But then what will happen? I can't even imagine what could be even worse then not seeing Ashley and Colby again. One more step. Just one more step, and the court begins.

I go to one of the tables in front of the judges. The Judge bangs her gabble. They make me take an oath and put my hand on the bible.

"Court in session." She announces.

"Capri Mellark, please come to the stand." She says. I take a deep gulp and walk over to the chair. " Now, how old are you?"

"thirteen." I tell her in a shaky voice.

"I see." She says. " Capri, would you like to plea innocent?"

"Yes, your honor." I reply.

"Go on ahead then." She says carelessly. We all know I'll be guilty. So I decide, why waste our time.

"Nevermind." I say. Everyone looks at me shocked.

"Capri, what are you doing?" whispers dad over to me.

"Saving time." I tell him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Ms. Mellark?" asks the judge.

"Your honor, I don't mean to offend you or the Capitol in any way, but we all know I'm guilty. No matter what I say to you right now, I will be guilty. You have a video of my 'finding the passage way'. But I don't understand, how does that make me guilty?" I ask. She looks baffled.

"Ms. Mellark. Are you pleading innocence or not?" she asks. I ponder this.

"No I'm not. It's not worth it. But I'm just curious to know why I'm being punished." I tell her.

"You're being punished because the law states 'Any being that shall break the duty of the purpose of the Hunger Games shall suffer through the banishing of their dear ones. Parental guides do not have to be counted. If the being refuses to do so, harm will come to that dear one.'" My heart sinks. Alessia was right. She wasn't lying. In fact, those were her exact words. My skin has gone pale and my lips gone dry. I can barely breathe.

"Would you like to plea your innocence?" she asks one more time. I don't eye contact and shake my head.

"No thank you, your honor." I say shakily.

"Therefore, Capri Mellark you are proven guilty. Would you like to see the evidence that shows?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No thank you, your honor." I don't want to be reminded of the games.

"You are punished with the law that again states-" she begins.

"I know what it states, your honor." I bud in. She looks at me.

"One more thing. You have today to be your last day with them. You may see them physically, but make no interaction with them. Consequences will vary for different people you interact with. People will be watching you from now on, until you are released. I sentence you to 4 years of this. Cased closed." She bangs her gabble once more and leaves the court room.

I walk out holding my mothers hand for the first time in years. I begin to cry and the salty tears stream down my face. I wish I could see all my relatives and friends in one day. I didn't say hello to my other friends in school, because I feel like a stranger to them now. But I would never feel like a stranger to Ashley. Until now.

The thought of Colby being gone, makes me want to scream. I can't tell him. I don't know how. At least I won't tell him over text message. But tonight, I will suffer through the worst pain of a teenage girl. A break up. But I know this is much more then a break up. It is taking away another part of me.

My mom and dad embrace. They both don't say anything. When I go back on the train I know I have to text Colby and Ashley. I don't know what I will say to Ashley. They both have lunch right now, so they have there phones.

**To Ashley**

**Hey…um, I feel I should tell you the punishment in person.**

**How bad is it? Capri tell me now, or I'll freak out!**

**When I get home, I promise.**

What I tell to Colby is completely different.

**To Colby**

**Hey, they just let me off with a warning this time! But If I 'step out of line' again, I get an actual punishment. Thank goodness this is over!**

It kills me inside to lie to him.

**That's great! I knew Alessia was lying. Let's celebrate over dinner tonight :)**

**Sounds great! Where?**

**How about that restaurant 'Pharos'? **

**Okay awesome. See you then :)**

I don't feel too bad that he's buying dinner for me if we go to Pharos because that place isn't too expensive, but it is fancy. Tonight at dinner I'm not going to talk to him about the trial. I just want to talk to him, and be care-free. But I don't see how that is possible. I'll hang out with Ashley until I have to go out with Colby. How do I tell Ashley? 'I'm sorry I can't be your friend anymore.'? No that sounds really mean. I guess I'll just explain the trial and punishment. I wish I didn't lie to Colby. But there's no way I would break up with him over text message.

"When we get home, can I hang out with Ashley?" I ask with a sniffle.

"Absolutely sweetie." Mom replies. I try to go back to sleep, but I can't. So I just stare at the seat in front of me the whole ride.

"Okay we're here." says Dad. It's my last day with my best friend and my boy friend. I basically have to become a social reject.

We get in a cab and drive off to our home in victors village. The cab ride is silent.

"Tonight, me and Colby are going to Pharos." I tell my parents. Mom nods. She knows what I have to do. We arrive at our house and Dad pays the driver.

"Thank you." I hear him say. We walk in and I run up to my room slamming the door behind me. I break down in tears on my bed, but before I could cry any harder I hear the door bell ring.

"Capri it's for you!" shouts mom. I wipe my tears and go down stairs. There stands Ashley.

"CAPRI! Tell me what happened! Now!" she shouts. I step outside and close the door behind me.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I ask her.

"I ditched last period, because I couldn't wait for you to tell me any longer! Wait, you've been crying. Please, tell me what happened."

"Okay, if I tell you…you promise to just act like it's not going to happen, and just spend the day with me, like just any other ordinary day?" I ask. She nods. "They said I can't…I can't see friends or relatives anymore after today. I can't hangout or interact with them in anyway." I tell her with a shaky voice and not making eye contact.

"What?" she asks in a soft voice.

"And If I don't obey this…they will hurt you or whoever else." I tell her.

"So we…we can't talk or text or be friends anymore?" she asks. I nod and begin to cry again.

"But we have today. So let's just hang out and savor it." I tell her. She doesn't respond for a while.

"Let's walk into the square." She says in a sad voice. Shes trying not to cry, I can tell.

"Okay. Where to?" I ask.

"How about the mall?" she asks. District 12 built a mall a few years ago. It's not the biggest mall…but it's got a bunch a stores that me and Ashley love.

"Sure let me just change really quick and grab my phone and wallet." I tell her. I run up stairs and change into jeans and a pink blouse. I grab my phone and wallet and take one look in the mirror. I wipe my eyes again, making sure they aren't red and puffy anymore.

"Alright. Let's go." I say and force out a smile. We walk to the mall and I notice I haven't eaten anything all day, so I ask Ashley if we can go to the food court.

I get a piece of pizza and a water bottle.

"Are you getting anything?" I ask Ashley.

"No, I'm good." She says quietly. She's acting different! I told her I didn't want her too, but I can't blame her. My life is going to change completely. Who am I kidding? It already has.

"Are you sure? I can pay for-"

"Really, I'm fine. I'm not hungry." She tells me. I sigh and finish my pizza. " I um…I actually think I should go." She says.

"What? But it's our last day!" I tell her.

"I know, but I have…I have to go…help my mom with something." She says. I look at her shocked. I can't believe her. She's obviously lying. Why doesn't she want to hang out with me?

"You're sure you have to go?' I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She says picking up her bag and walking away. She didn't even say goodbye! This is really hard for me too but I would at least have the decency to say good-bye to my best friend that I can't talk to ever again.

"Bye, Ashley." I say in a whisper. I don't even bother to cry anymore. I'm all cried out.

I walk home by myself, and then I see Colby walking home from school. He is still limping from his cast, because he refused to use crutches. Then he notices me and walks over.

"Hey!" he says and he comes up to hug me. I hug him back.

"Hey." I say a little too sadly.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, Ashley and I just…had a fight." I _wish_ it was just a fight.

"Okay, sorry. Hope everything works out. But I just wanted to tell you, I'll come by your house at 7:00 okay?" he asks. I nod. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Awesome. See you then." He says with a smile. I smile back and wave goodbye.

I groan to myself. I don't have the heart to break up with him. I don't think the words can come out of my mouth. Could this feeling be…_love?_

I walk home with mixed emotions floating around me. It's 3:30, so I decide to back to my house and get my homework done. Colby, Alessia and I have caught up in school with all the work. It took a while, but we did it.

"I'm home!" I call to mom and dad and then walk up stairs. I pull out my books and sit at my desk. I have math, science, and history homework, tonight and a geometry test tomorrow.

When finally finish my homework and studying, it's 6:00! Where does time go? I start to get ready for my tragic night with Colby. He has no idea what's coming. Neither do I.

I take a shower and wash my hair and lather myself in soap. I then blow dry and straighten my hair. I haven't straightened my hair in a while. Then I put on a strapless coral colored sundress that comes above my knees. Then I put on a white light cardigan over it. By the time I'm ready, the doorbell rings and I go down stairs to answer it. It's Colby standing there with his amazing smile.

"You look beautiful." He tells me. I blush and smile back.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome." I tell him. He does that thing with his hair again when he gets nervous. It's like Colby's way of blushing.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" he asks. I nod.

"Let me just tell my parents I'm going." I say. I run into the kitchen and see mom making coffee.

"Me and Colby are going to Pharos." I tell her sadly. She looks at me with a subtle smile.

"Good luck." She says and then kisses my forehead.

I walk outside and close the door behind me. We head towards Pharos and he holds my hand.

"Hey, I got a question for ya." I tell him.

"What's that?" he asks.

"You know Hallie Greenday, right?" I ask him. He nods. "I think she has a crush on you." I say with a laugh.

"Haha, yeah I know. She's liked me since 4th grade." He says. "Did she tell you that?"

"Not exactly, but she was pretty bummed we are going out." I say. I decide to change the subject since in about 2 hours…we won't be going out. "Oh, we're here!"

We walk in and there's a man at the counter. "Table for two." says Colby.

"Of course, come with me." says the waiter. We walk to the table and sit down. "Hello! My name is Raquel! I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?" she asks.

"I'll just have water, please." I tell her. She nods and writes it down, even though theres already water in front of me. I'm trying not to have Colby spend too much on me.

"And you?" she asks nodding towards Colby.

"Uh, I'll have a coke, please." He says. She nods and writes it down.

"Sure! Do you know what you would like to order for dinner?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I say looking at Colby.

"Me too, so yeah we can order."

"Okay, I'll have the ravioli's." I say with a smile. Raviolis are my favorite food here.

"Can I please have the steak?" He asks. She smiles and nods.

"Of course. Your orders will be out soon." She says taking our menu's.

Colby and I talk about random things. But one conversation stood out. We talk about Ashley a little bit, which clearly made me upset, so we stopped. Then after about 15 minutes, our food came.

"Thank you." I say to Raquel. She smiles and walks away. I take a bite, and it's delicious as usual.

"This is really good." says Colby.

"I know right!" I say. We eat and talk about nothing in particular. The conversation constantly changes. One minute we'd be talking about sports, the next about a new movie.

"That was great. Thank you, so much." I say to Colby when we both finish our meals. He smiles.

"No problem." He says. "Should we go?" I nod. We talked about everything there is to talk about. This is the last time I will go out with Colby. I tired to make the best of it and not think about that the whole night. But now I have to. "I'll walk you home." He says.

"Okay, thanks." I reply. Colby leaves the tip on the table and we leave. The wind is picking up and it's dark out, so I need to get home soon.

We walk up to my front porch and the lights turn on automatically. This is it. This is the time.

"Colby, I..I have to tell you something." I say with a shaky voice.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asks. I begin to nod but then I stop and shake my head.

"No. No I'm not. I lied to you, Colby."

"About what?"

"They didn't just let me off with a warning. They did the total opposite." I tell him. He doesn't respond for a while. We stand there in silence.

"Did they hurt you?" he asks with a shaky voice. I shake my head.

"No. Well yes, but not physically. They told me…they told me exactly what Alessia said." I tell him. He loses eye contact with me.

"Capri, just tell me right now. Are you breaking up with me?" he asks.

"I'm only trying to protect you." I say almost crying.

"Well don't. Since when did you start giving a crap what the capitol wants?" he asks. I remember this from the arena. That's what I asked him. I don't respond. He kisses me before I can even think about what's happening. Then he breaks apart, hoping that changed my mind.

"I'm sorry, I have to." I whisper now crying. He shakes his head.

"No you don't. I don't care what they do to me, I just want to be with you." He says. This kills me inside.

"But I care! I care what will happen to you." I say.

"Capri, I love you."

"Colby, stop." I say.

"No! It's true."

"I…I feel the same way." I tell him. Of course I decide to tell him I love him when we break up.

"Then say it. Tell me that you love me." He says. I don't respond. I can't. I do love him, but I can't say it. He nods.

"Goodnight." He says then walks down my porch steps.

"Wait! Tell me you love me, one more time." I say. He turns around.

"Capri, I'll tell you it one million times. But that won't change your mind, will it?" he asks. I shake my head. He continues walking.

"Colby. I love you." I say softly. He turns around again and looks at me. The expression on his face says he doesn't believe me. "I love you." I say it again but he doesn't believe me still.

"Have a good night, Ms. Mellark." He says then he walks away for good. Those were the last words I will ever say to Colby Anderson. 'I love you.'


	26. Chapter 27

**heyy! hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVEW! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks **

I walk in my house with tears streaming down my face I slam the front door, race upstairs, and slam my bedroom door. I bury my face in the pillow and scream. I scream what I've always wanted to say, but never had the courage to. 'I hate the Capitol.'

I hear my door creak open. It's probably mom, because dad doesn't like dealing with girl stuff.

"Capri…do you want to talk about it?" says my mother's soothing voice. I shake my head and try to catch my breath because I'm crying so terribly. She sits at the side of my bed. "Okay. Then I'll talk and you listen." She says softly. "Breakups are hard. I know you must be thinking, how I would know. But I do know about getting through hard times. I know they get better day by day."

I turn my head up and my hair is stuck to my face with tears. "H-h-how do you kn-know?" I stutter. She wipes my tears and brushes my hair out of my face with her fingers.

"When your Aunt Prim died…I thought my life was over. I thought nothing would ever make me happy again. I still miss her very very _very _much, but I got happier as my life went on." She tells me. And she is talking about losing her sister. I'm crying because of a break up.

I don't say anything anymore. I just lay down and my mom lays with me.

"Thanks mom." I say with a sniffle. I'm not over it, but she tried. I just don't have any water left in my eyes. Mom kisses my forehead and puts a blanket over me, then quietly closes the door. Now I have to add school to this messed up equation.

I'm awoken by my alarm clock and I slowly open my eyes. I shut it off and walk over to the bathroom. My eyes are puffy and red. I look like I got hit by a bus.

I go in the shower and wash myself from head to toe. Becoming depressed and not have any hygiene is not part of my plan, even though I can't think straight anymore. I blow dry my hair and put on a purple blouse and white jean shorts, then brush my teeth.

Dad calls me down for breakfast, so I make my way to the kitchen. A bagel and butter sits on a plate with some orange juice. I eat up and then gurgle some mouthwash to make sure my breath is okay.

"Alright, I'm going." I say grabbing my backpack. I give mom and dad a kiss and then walk out the door. With my luck, I see Colby, Ashley, and all my other friends walking. Everyone knows about my trial by now. So everyone is going to stay away from me because they know they will be punished if they don't.

Colby looks at me and I look away immediately. He's still looking at me. I see him in the corner of my eye. Just act like you don't see him.

I finally arrive at school and Colby holds the door for me and gives me a subtle smile. "Thank you." I say. As long as we don't have a conversation, I can say little words to him.

"No problem." He replies. I walk in and I see Ashley. She scowls at me, almost as if she scared of me.

I make my way to my locker and grab my math book. Mrs. Edson doesn't even say good morning when I walk in. She _always _does. Nobody's talking to me. They aren't _all_ my dear ones! The bell rings and Colby comes in first. He sits down next to me. What is he doing? He better not talk to me.

"Hi." He says. I don't respond. If I do, that may qualify as a conversation. "Capri, please talk to me." WHAT IS HE DOING? He is going to get himself killed! I want to tell him to stop talking, but I can't! He sighs and then opens his binder.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" he asks. He has a pencil right in front of him. He's obviously trying to get me to talk. I give him a pencil without responding, and get up and sit in the back. Alone.

"Who can tell me the answer to number one on the homework?" asks Mrs. Edson. I'm the only one that raises my hand in the class. Mrs. Edson completely ignores me. "Any volunteers?" she asks not looking in my direction.

"Um…Mrs. Edson?" I ask putting my hand higher. She still doesn't call on me. I stand up. "Okay, this is ridiculous. You will only get punished for talking to me only if you are a close friend or relative to me!" I tell everyone.

"Does that mean you and Colby broke up?" asks this girl Sage from behind me. I don't respond fro a while.

"Yeah.." I say then sitting down and slouching in my chair. "The answer is 24, Mrs. Edson." She nods.

The bell finally rings after a while, and I make my way to science. Science is a little more normal. But History is nothing of the sort.

I walk in and Mr. Harriet hands me a do now.

"Today we will be learning about your parents, Ms. Mellark." He says with a smile. Ugh it's that time of year. Every year since was in 1st grade, there's always one chapter when we learn about my parents and how they changed the country of Panem. It's always awkward because whenever they say the name 'Mellark' everyone stares at me.

"Great." I say with a smile and sit down. In this class, Colby is on the other side of the room. He walks in and without making eye contact with me, he takes the paper and sits at his seat and the bell rings.

"Okay, class. Take your seats. Today we are starting 'The Rebellion' chapter. Which includes our very own Capri Mellark's parents!" he tells everyone. Everyone stares at me. I wave.

"Anyway, let's take it off from when Katniss went to look for Peeta when they announced the rule change!" he says. "Open to page 305."

"When are going to talk about how Katniss and Peeta fell in love?" asks Hallie Greenday.

"Well, actually we found out later on, Katniss wasn't really in love with Peeta in the 74th hunger games. But he was." says Mr. Harriet. Colby raises his hand.

"I think Katniss was being stubborn and ignorant." He says glancing over to me. I don't like where this is going. I raise my hand.

"Uh, well actually. Katniss was just doing what she thought was right." I tell him.

"Katniss treated Peeta as if he was her toy." He says standing up. We are no longer talking about Katniss and Peeta.

"Katniss was trying to protect Peeta!" I shout standing up and still facing Mr. Harriet. So technically I'm not talking to Colby.

"Peeta loved Katniss. Katniss was only doing it for the game." Says Colby.

"I wasn't-"I begin. I stand in silence. "I mean Katniss didn't. She always loved Peeta." I'm screwed.

"I don't remember this in the text book." says Mr. Harriet looking in the book. I roll my eyes and sit down. Colby stays standing. "Mr. Anderson. Please take a seat."

"Can I, uh…can I go to the bathroom?" asks Colby without making eye contact. Mr. Harriet nods. Something tells me Colby just wants to get out of this room. Mr. Harriet is totally oblivious to our true conversation. He thinks we were actually talking about my mom and dad. It was weird calling them Peeta and Katniss.

Like I said before, Colby won't get in trouble for this because we were technically talking to Mr. Harriet. "That was awkward." says a girl sitting next to me named Blair. I look at her and immediately look away.

"Yeah. I know." I respond.

"Do you miss him?" she asks. I nod. "Did you know that 2 girls have already asked him out today? It's pretty impressive considering its second period." I look up at her

"_Two_?" I ask. She nods. "Who?"

"Pamela Stone and Hallie Greenday." She tells me. Of course, Hallie.

"Did he say yes?" She shakes her head.

"No, he told both of them that he still had feelings for you and he literally just had a break up not even 24 hours ago."

"Has any boys asked you out?" she asks. I raise my eyebrows.

"No. Remember? it's dangerous to become apart of my life." I tell her. She frowns and nods.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She says then gets back to work. Colby comes back in after about 5 minutes. The bell finally rings after the period of torture.

The rest of the morning classes go by pretty fast. Lunch finally arrives and I make my way to the outside lunch room tables. I sit alone, as far away from Colby's and Ashley's table.

An announcement from the loudspeakers turns on. " Capri Mellark, please come down to the main office with your back pack and books." What did I do now?

Everyone looks at me and I hear whispers about me from all around. Rumor has it that apparently I made all this up for attention. What exactly would I make up?

I walk into the office after getting my books, and Haymitch stands their completely sober.

"Heya sweetheart. I'm taking you out of school. Something happened…with your…mother." He says slowly. My heart almost stops beating.

"Oh my god! What happened?" I shout.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." He whispers too me.

"No! Tell me!" he ignores me and signs me out. Haymitch isn't considered a relative or a friend to me.

"Let's go." He says. He takes my hand and we walk out of the school.

"Haymitch, tell me what happened right now!" I say shaking off his hand. He looks at me and comes eye level.

"Nothing happened to your mother." He says.

"Then why did you-"

"because. I know how you must be feeling right now. I'm going to take you somewhere far away for a few days to clear your mind. It helps to just get away from everything for a few days. Now, we aren't telling your parents until we are out of the district so they can't object." He tells me.

"So…you're kid napping me?" I ask.

"I look at it as making you feel better…by kid napping you." He says. "Are you in?"

"Okay."

**Peeta's POV**

It was a long day at the bakery. I hope Capri is doing okay today. I heard her and Katniss talking last night about her break up. I can't even imagine how hard today must've been for her. But talking to my daughter about boy troubles isn't exactly something I know how to do.

I open the door with my keys and the door creeks open. It's 4:30 so Capri should be home. I find a note on the table that says Katniss went grocery shopping. I remember the days when Katniss would have to hunt for food and she would trade with my Dad.

"Capri?" I call upstairs sorting through the mail. She doesn't respond. "Capri?" I call again. She's not in the bathroom, and she's not taking a shower because the water isn't running. Where is she?

I walk upstairs and look in her room. She's not there. She hasn't even been home because her room is in perfect condition. What's going on? I call her cell phone and she doesn't pick up. I call again and it goes right to voice mail.

I go downstairs now in panic mode and check every room in the house. Next thing I think of to do is call the school.

"Hello this is District 12 Junior High. How may I help you?" asks the secretary.

"Hi, this is Peeta Mellark. My daughter Capri hasn't arrived home yet and she should have been home over an hour ago, so do you have any record of her being in school today?"

"Yes she was in school, sir." She says.

"Did her attendance change in between classes or something?" I ask.

"Uh…Oh yes! In 8th period after lunch, she was recorded absent. Hm that's odd. Maybe she was taken out by someone? I was on my lunch break at the time and the lady that was here has the sign out sheet and she won't be back until Thursday." She says. Thursday was in 2 days.

"But there's no one that could've taken her out except for me and my wife and we didn't." I tell her. She can't go to a friend's house anymore.

"I'm sorry sir. Is there anything you would like me to do? I wouldn't report her missing until it's been 24 hours." She tells me.

"Okay, yes thank you. I will take care of it." I say. As soon as I hang up the phone I race outside. I begin asking random people on the street if they have seen her.

"Excuse me have you seen a 13 year old about 5'2, brown hair, blue eyes?" Everyone shakes their head. My heart is beating faster from every 'no' I get.

I look in the woods and scream her name. She's not their as far as I know. I call her phone several more times. Then after about a half an hour of looking for her high and low, I run back to the house. Maybe she went back.

I open the door and call her name. "Capri?" I shout. No answer. I begin to dial Katniss' number but before I could finish Katniss walks through the door.

"Hey." She says with a smile and a bunch of grocery bags. She see's my worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's Capri." I begin. Her face goes white. "I can't find her…anywhere."


	27. Chapter 28

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm working on a new story, it's an SYOT! So please check that out and enter tributes! PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**-iLoveTheMellakrs**

**Capri's POV**

"Haymitch, where are we going?" I ask in an unstable voice. He shrugs.

"Not sure. I kind of just close my eyes, buy a ticket and hop on a train." He says. My leg is shaking nervously and my eyes are wandering as if I've never seen this place.

"So, we're just going to go somewhere random?" I ask. He nods. I don't have a good feeling about this. Things with Haymitch around, go wrong.

"I just go up to the lady with the tickets and tell her to surprise me. I've been doing this for a while." He says. I don't find that hard to believe. Sometimes Haymitch just disappears for a few days, but my family doesn't question it. Again, we aren't very close with him, even though he saved my parents lives.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. He looks at be with a confused expression. "I mean it's not like you care about my feelings."

"I care! Well…maybe not _that_ much." He tells me with a sarcastic voice. I raise my eyebrows.

"You thought my name was Caproo." I say.

"Yeah, but I was drunk." This is very true. That day made my clothes now smell like alcohol even after washing them five times. "I'm going to go get the tickets to wherever."

I wait on a bench next to some creepy guy eating nachos. I scoot to the very end of the bench until I can't stand the grossness of it all and I stand up. Haymitch comes back with two tickets in his hand.

"Look's like we're going to 2." says Haymitch. I nod and take a deep breath. The skies have gone gray and the rain begins to pour down.

"Do you think my mom and dad are scared?" I ask. He doesn't respond for a while.

"I do. Which is why I came to the decision we aren't going to tell them." He says. My eyes open wide and my jaw drops.

"What? No! They are going to kill us!" I shout. He shushes me.

"Calm down, would ya, sweetheart?" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Haymitch, I swear to you, if my mom finds out you out of all people have been with me the next few days and you didn't tell her, she would slit your neck before you could apologize." I tell him. He looks at me in the eyes.

"Good thing I don't plan on apologizing." I hear the whistle of the train and I see the smoke of the engine. "Let's go, sweetheart." He says touching my shoulder gently pushing me in front of him.

We sit down at seats across from one another. I stare out the window watching the rain fall. "So what do you plan on saying to my parents when we get back?" I ask.

"I guess I'll wing it." He tells me. I look down and twiddle with my thumbs. The silence of the train makes the moment more awkward. My stomach lets out a loud growl. Haymitch looks at me then my stomach.

"How much weight have you gained since the games?" he asks leaning forward. I don't respond for a while.

"I don't know…1-2 pounds." I say softly not making eye contact.

"1 to 2 pounds? That's not enough. Have you eaten anything." He asks. I _have_ eaten. But I don't really know what's going on with my body.

"Haymitch look, I don't really know what going on with my _life_ let alone my weight." I tell him. He leans back into his chair.

"Well, you need to eat something." He tells me. He calls over a ticket man and asks if he had any food. Why does Haymitch care if I starve?

"Haymitch, it's okay." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry sir, this train does not serve food." He tells me. This isn't a Capitol train. Haymitch sighs and shoo's him away. I look down at my phone and I have 12 missed calls from my dad and mom. Not technically missed, but ignored.

"What would you do if I called my mom or dad right now?" I ask Haymitch. He looks up at me with his chin leaning on his palm.

"You wont." He says.

"How are you so sure?" I ask irritated. He smirks.

"Because you're scared."

"What? Why would I be scared to call now, if I know I'll be in bigger trouble if I wait a few days?" I ask.

"I know you know that. But you're too scared to make the call. You may dial it…but you won't press send." He says. I look at my phone and begin to dial my house phone. I stop right as I am about to press send. Haymitch raises his eyebrows. I can't do it. Haymitch was right. I'm too scared.

I put the phone down and look down at my lap. Haymitch smirks again and I roll my eyes. Then something occurs to me.

"How am I going to change my clothes?" I ask. Haymitch laughs.

"I think you can manage a few days without changing clothes."

"Fine but I'm washing these every night." I tell him. "And we are getting a two bedroom hotel room, just in case you have a…craving." I say referring to his drinking. He gives me a glare. "Why _are_ you sober?"

"Why are _you _sober?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Because I'm thirteen and you're…Haymitch." I say for lack of a better word. He laughs.

"Come on, you've tried liquor?" he asks. I shake my head like he's crazy.

"Okay, maybe you missed the part when I said 'I'm thirteen."" I tell him. "But I did try some wine at church once." He chuckles.

"What about beer? Hasn't you dad ever given you at least one sip of beer?" he asks.

"My dad barely drinks. The only time he does is when he's at a party…and he barley finishes it." I tell Haymitch who is amused by how much knowledge of liquor I lack. The thought has just crossed my mind that I am quite scared to be around Haymitch alone.

"Does your mom?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Never." I say. "Maybe It's because they saw how you turned out. Back to my question…why are you sober?" I ask.

"Because it will help my case when you're mom screams at me for taking you. I can say I was never drunk." I begin to laugh.

"Haymitch, one problem to your idea. For to you to tell my mom that you haven't been drunk for three days…means you actually have to not be drunk for three days." I say with a giggle. He rolls his eyes.

"I bet you $5 I could." He says. I shake on it. The fact that I am almost positive I'm going to win frightens me. A man walks past us.

"That man has walked pass up about 4 times now." Haymitch whispers to me. I nod.

"I know. I think that's one of the hawks that watch me to make sure I don't interact with any relatives or friends." I tell him. The 'hawks' know that me and Haymitch aren't close at all. He's basically just a random guy…who gets drunk a lot…taking me to a district…without telling my parents…the more I think about this, the less of a good idea it sounds. Not like it sounded good in the first place. I couldn't even tell you why I agreed. I guess the thought of getting my mind cleared was too good of an opportunity to miss.

"Do you miss Colby sometimes?" asks Haymitch. I bite my lip and nod.

"A lot." I say trying to hold back tears. I don't cry because I've already cried about this topic too many times.

"Does he miss you?" he asks.

"I hope." I say. "But he doesn't believe I miss him, love him, or even ever cared about him." I tell him. Haymitch doesn't make eye contact. I look at the man watching me. "And now there is no way to convince him."

"I lost the one I loved once…and it hurt a lot too." He begins. Haymitch in love makes as much sense as a dog talking. "Alcohol was my only friend. The games also added to the stress, obviously."

I have no way to respond to that, so I don't. I lean against the window, feeling the cold residue on my forehead. I shut my eyes, thinking what could be going on with my mother and father.

"We're here." says Haymitch gently shaking me awake. I slowly open my eyes and travel off the train. As I step into district 2, I feel the vulnerability take over me. District 2 is very intimidating to a girl from 12. Haymitch and I get a cab and arrive at average hotel.

We walk up to the front hotel desk. The woman's name tag says 'Ellie'. "Hello sir! How may I help you?"

"Um, I'd like to check in for a room." says Haymitch.

"Of course. What is your name?" she asks. Haymitch looks at me an dthen at the reservation sheet and he picks a name of the paper.

"Daemon Spindler." says Haymitch. Haymitch looks completely different from when he won the games so Ellie doesn't recognize him. Haymitch had to use an alias because god forbid mom and dad put together that Haymitch took me, it will be hard to find us.

"May I see your credit card?" asks Ellie. Haymitch feels his pockets.

"Oh shoot. I must've forgotten my credit card. Can I pay in cash?" asks Haymitch. She thinks about it then accepts the cash.

"Here is your room key. Have a nice stay." She says. Haymitch thanks her then we walk away. Only Haymitch would get away with not giving any identification. We take the elevator up to our room. The hotel room is sort of nice and has two beds, thank goodness.

"Okay, sweetheart. Make yourself comfortable." says Haymitch kicking off his shoes. I gently sit on the bed, nervous about breaking the law. Two laws. Haymitch has broken two laws in the past 3-4 hours. Kidnapping and fraud. "What are you so jumpy about?" asks Haymitch referring to my tapping leg.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed." I tell him crawling into bed. "Alright. See you in the mornin'." says Haymitch. I close my eyes and let my mind go off into a deep sleep.

"Capri, wake up." says Haymitch. My eyes feel heavy but I manage to open them. I find a bathrobe in the bathroom, so I throw my clothes in the washing machine and hop in the shower. By the time I come out my clothes are clean but they need to dry. I put them in the dryer because Haymitch would probably blow the building up if he tried.

I keep my bathrobe on until finally my clothes dry. I slide them back on and as I am putting my hair back in a pony tail, I turn on the tv. Haymitch sits on his bed.

The news comes on with something about politics. "Next, we have breaking news from the famous, victorious, Mellark Family. Katniss and Peeta Mellark have stated that their daughter, Capri Mellark, has now been missing for 24 hours. Father, Peeta Mellark, comes out to tell all." says the news reporter. My eyes bolt to Haymitch. I swallow as Haymitch exhales a deep breathe. My father and mother comes on the screen, sitting next to a reporter.

"Now Peeta. What do you think happened to Capri?" asks the reporter. My dad thinks about this for a moment.

"I couldn't begin to tell you a clue. All I know is yesterday, she went to school, and she never came home." He says with a serious tone.

"Katniss, what do you think?" asks the reporter. My mother answers almost immediately.

"I think she was taken. She wouldn't just run off. No matter how tough things get, she wouldn't have ran away." says mom beginning to cry. The reporter nods.

"Peeta can you tell us when you first realized Capri may have been missing?" she asks.

"Well, I came home from working at the bakery one day, and Capri gets out at 3:00. I come home at 4:30. So she should've been home long before me. I called up to her upstairs like I do every day to make sure she came home. This time she didn't respond. It wasn't like her to just not tell us she was going to a friends. So I looked in every room, I searched the streets, and I called her phone to many times to count. I knew something was wrong the first time she didn't respond." Explains my dad.

"How did that feel?" she asks.

"It felt like…a nightmare." replies my Dad.

"But Katniss…who do you think would take her?" she asks. My mom thinks for a few moments. Then it hits her. Her expression go blank and her skin goes pale. She looks at my dad.

"Peeta…have you seen Haymitch lately?" my mother asks with a soft shaky tone. My dad looks at her and shakes his head slowly. She has figured it out. I shut off the tv before I could hear anymore.

Haymitch buries his face in his hands. "Ah, shit. Your mother is a real pain in my ass." I look at him and cross my arms, taking in all that just happened.

"That's what you get for kidnapping the victor's daughter." I respond.

.


	28. Chapter 29

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review! **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

"What do we do?" I ask Haymitch nervously. He just sits and leans his head on his hand. He finally looks up and looks at me in the eyes.

"Nothing. We're not going any where." He tells me. I stare at him.

"Are you kidding? If we don't go now-"

"Calm down. She doesn't know where we are." He tells me.

"We signed into a hotel!" I tell him.

"You mean Daemon Spindler checked in." He says raising his eyebrows. I can't object to that.

"But…what if the real Daemon Spindler checks in?" I ask. He shrugs. I lay back and wish that this was all a dream. What was I thinking? I wouldn't trust Haymitch Abernathy to watch my food let alone trust him to take me to another district safe and sound.

"what if the original secretary tells my parents you took me out?" I ask. He takes out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I took the sign out sheet before we left." He says with a smirk. He's

"I'm going to take a walk." I say. Haymitch shakes his head. "Please? I want to be alone." He sighs and then gives me a pair of sunglasses. I put them on and then a black sweat shirt that was in my backpack.

"Call me if anything happens." He says laying back down. I nod my head then make my way to the lobby. I hope the clerk didn't see my face when we came in. I put my hood up and then scurry across the lobby to the drizzling rain outside.

I look back to see if anyone saw me. The coast is clear so I continue walking. I don't know my way around district 2 so I just wander. I find a bench and dry part of it with my sweatshirt sleeve. I just sit and think. My life has turned to nothing. Three weeks ago, I was happy. I had friends, I was athletic, and I was healthy. Little did I know, in a few weeks I would turn into a girl on a different districts bench, sitting in the rain, with sunglasses and a black sweatshirt, hiding from my parents for a reason I couldn't even explain.

A girl passes me and I hide my face by looking down.

"Hello?" she asks. I don't look up and change my voice.

"Hi….bye now." I tell her. I don't mean to be rude but I can't risk being caught. I know I should tell my parents where I am…but I'm scared. I can't do it.

"Are you…Capri Mellark?" she asks. I shake my head instantly. How did she know?

"No! No Capri Mellark…whos that?" I ask in a high voice. She doesn't respond for a while.

"I know it's you. I won't tell anyone." She tells me. I begin to question if I should tell her.

"Okay..you caught me." I say looking up at her, still keeping on my glasses and hood. "How'd you know?"

"I saw you go in the hotel and no other kids are staying their right now, so you're the only kid that would come out…especially with sunglasses and a black sweatshirt. I'm Callie." She tells me putting out her hand. I shake it and smile.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I tell her. She nods and takes a seat next to me on the bench.

"Why did you run away?" she asks in a whisper. I shrug.

"I couldn't tell you because I have no idea. It had something to do with me 'clearing my mind'. Well it's doing the whole opposite of that." I say with a sigh.

"I heard what the capitol banned you from." She says with a frown. I nod.

"Yeah. I hate it." Know she is going to ask about Colby, as does everyone.

"How's Colby?" she asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I haven't exactly been able to talk to him." I tell her. She nods.

"Right…sorry. But what if I told you something that could change that?" she asks. I look at her confused.

"That's highly unlikely but what do you mean?" I ask. She smiles. "What are you talking about? Tell me!"

"I'll be right back." she says. I sit on the bench wondering what in the world she has in mind. I have some ideas but…there sadly, impossible.

But then the impossible has happened. Callie comes walking towards me…with Colby Anderson. My jaw drops. I open and shut my eyes to see if it's really him. He's in maroon shorts and a gray shirt.

"W-w-w-wait. Callie. Come here." I say holting them. She comes over without Colby and I take her off to the side.

"What's going on? Why is he here? Do you understand he could be killed on my conscience? " I ask harshly.

"Colby said that your old friend Ashley texted him after you were announced missing that she saw you getting on a train to district 2. He got here after running away from his house and had and had no place to stay so he has been hanging out with me. And I didn't really know it was you because of the whole 'only kid' thing. Colby told me it was you because he can tell by the way you walk, look down when you're sad, and you always take walks alone when you have stuff going on in your life. And nobody can tell this is you in that outfit. I have a secret place where you guys can hang out without getting in trouble." She says taking my hand.

She drags me over to Colby and takes us both to her 'secret place'.

"Hey." says Colby. I don't respond because I can't take the risk in public. "See. Callie? I told you. She never responds." MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE?

"She will when we get there. She just doesn't want you to get hurt." responds Callie. She read my mind. Colby stops walking.

Colby clenches his jaw and bites the inside of his cheek. After a long mile walk, Callie finally says we are here. She takes us into a small shack on the outskirts of the district. It's all cement with one chair in the middle of the small cubic room.

" I go here when I want to be alone." says Callie. This makes me think of something crucial. The guy that was watching me on the train knows I was going to district 2. I decide not to worry too much about it right now until something actual happens. "You guys can use it now. I'll keep watch."

I nod and smile at her. She leaves and this is the first time me and Colby are alone since our break up. I smile at him, taking off my sweat shirt and sunglasses and jump into his arms suffocating him in a hug. He laughs and hugs back.

"So you don't hate me?" he asks.

"I never hated you! You never got the point that I couldn't talk to you!" I tell him. He just laughs and hugs me again. No kissing occurs right now because we are just...friends. I can't even call him that because I can't take the risk. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. A lot." He says. He leans in to kiss me but I back away. He hangs his head. "Why not?"

"You know why not." I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

"But we're alone!" he exclaims.

"I know. But I can't take the risk. Even talking to you is getting questionable." I tell him. He starts walking around the shack even thought there isn't really anywhere to walk.

"Capri, I don't care what happens to me! I mean nothing to anyone! I ran away from home, and I could bet you anything my uncle didn't notice!" he shouts.

"How could you say you mean nothing to anyone when the girl who loves you is standing in front of you?" I shout. He shuts up and sits in the chair, leaning forward with both his elbows on his knees.

"If you really, truly loved me, you wouldn't let the capitol break us apart."

"No if I really, truly loved you…I would never talk to you again just so you wouldn't get hurt." I say sharing the seat with him.

"I told you, you don't have to protect me." He says. I lean on his shoulder.

"but that's what people do for each other when their in love, right?" I ask looking at him. His blue sea eyes meet mine. Then before I can stop it…we kiss. This one is different. It's like my life being restored. I feel like the girl I was three weeks ago. It's longer then the others. When we break apart Colby smiles.

"Exactly." He says. I smile and then notice that I could've just put him in danger. I grab my black sweatshirt and put it on and my sunglasses. I tie my hair back in a pony tail and zip up.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, I should've never have came here." I say open the door. He stops me.

"Wait! Why can't we just be together! Stop caring about what will happen to me, I'll be fine. I promise." He says. I shake my head and head out the door.

He comes out after me and stops me.

"Capri, you are all I have left! I have nothing worth living for anymore! If we can't be together…I'm telling the peacekeepers we _are_ together." He says softly not making eye contact.

"What?" I ask loud enough for him to hear me over the rain. His hair is drenched and his sneakers are muddy.

"I'm telling the peacekeepers we kissed, and we've been talking." He tells me. I shake my head.

"No! Don't even talk like that! If you do they will take you away and do who knows what!" I shout. He looks at me.

"Watch me." He says running away. I run after him through the rain and mud until we get to the 'square' of district 2. There is a big podium with two peace keepers standing there. Colby tells them something and I know I can't stop him because they will see me 'socializing' with him. The peace keepers look angry and order him into the building probably to tell everyone what he said on national television. An announcement goes off.

"Adults and children of district 2. Please report to the nut square. A special announcement is to be made." says a voice. I look over not seeing Callie anywhere.

I go as far away from everybody as possible, but I can still see the huge tv in the front everyone.

"We have an update report on the missing Capri Mellark." says a man on tv. Colby pops up on the screen, drenched.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Colby Anderson. Capri was my girlfriend until she was no longer allowed to from certain rules that applied to her. We both understood that if she did talk to me, I would be punished." says Colby. Well one of us understood that. "But I am sorry to inform you that Capri and I have been seeing eachother secretly. I know my punishment will take place. Now you must be wondering why I am in district 2. I am here because Capri came here with Haymitch Abernathy to get away from everyday life. So, Capri Mellark has now been found." he tells everyone. Everyone gasps and looks around for me. I hide my face. I can't believe him. If he is trying to prove a point, it's working. Colby is taken away by peacekeepers.

"STOP! STOP! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" I scream. I didn't even know I said it until every single person was looking at me. I begin to cry and I run back to my hotel room. Haymitch is waiting for me.

"Let's get out of here." He says grabbing my arm. I continue to go with him. We take a cab to the train station avoiding everyone. Haymitch gets two tickets to district 12 and the train arrives soon after. We take a seat and I can't nap because I have too much going through my mind such as, what my parents will do.

We finally arrive after a while of worrying. When I walk into district 12 my stomach twists. The cab arrives and I begin to panic.

"What's going to happen?" I ask with an unstable voice.

"Not a clue." says Haymitch. Haymitch is for once worried. Neither of us want to face my parents. The cab driver drops us off at my house. I slowly take small steps towards the house. The fingers slide slowly up the railing and my feet go up the steps to my porch as if it was a walk of death. For all I know, it could be.

I get to the door and twist the door knob. I am not ready to face the people I have known and loved my whole life.


	29. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter! **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if I didn't find the passage. Well, I know I wouldn't be here in this moment. I know I wouldn't have run away from home. Mostly, because there was one main person to stay here for.

I place my shaking hands on the doorknob and look at Haymitch. He nods and I turn it. I slowly open the door and hear it creek. I stand in the doorway for was seems like hours. I take a step in with the help of Haymitch gently pushing me forward. The air feels cold. My parents are nowhere to be found.

"Mom?" I shout. "Dad?" My mom comes out of the kitchen with red puffy eyes. Her expression looks as if she doesn't think I'm real. Her braid is messy and she's pale.

"Capri?" she says softly to confirm my presence, and to make sure she's not going insane. I nod and begin to cry. I drop my backpack and run into her arms. She begins bawling.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouts coming eye level with me. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU?" I nod and look down.

"I didn't know at the time." I say with a stutter. She shakes her.

"Of course you did! You just-" she stops her self and takes a deep breath. She looks at Haymitch. "It's your fault you son of a bitch!"

She walks over to him and punches him in the face. Haymitch has no reaction. "What? Your not going to say anything after KIDNAPPING MY DAUGHTER?" shouts mom. Haymitch looks at her.

"Where's Peeta? He's more…reasonable." says Haymitch. My mom looks baffled.

"PEETA IS IN DISTRICT 2! LOOKING FOR OUR DAUGHTER! I stayed here to make sure that someone was here in case you came back! And if you think Peeta will be more reasonable then me then your wrong! Believe or not, he wasn't really feeling the emotion of 'reasonable' when he found out his daughter was kidnapped by our old mentor!" she yells. I sit on the couch and lean my hands on my forehead and look at the floor while sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He says. She laughs.

"Oh okay, you're sorry. That just fixes everything! Let's just pretend this whole thing never happened, and a 13 year old boy isn't going to get tortured in the capitol!" shouts mom. I shrivel at the thought of that. Haymitch doesn't answer.

"I'll make up for all this. Somehow." says Haymitch. Mom rolls her eyes.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that? It's going to be pretty damn hard." She says. He nods.

"I never said it would be easy." He says then he comes over and sits next to me and touches my shoulder.

"This is my fault." I say with a sniffle.

"No its not-" Haymitch begins.

"Yes it is! I could've stopped Colby if I just…ran faster, was more determined, and thought about the consequences. I guess I just didn't really think they could take him until it really happened." I tell him.

Mom comes over and brushes the hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Stopping Colby wouldn't have changes the fact that Haymitch is an idiot." says Mom. Haymitch gets up and sighs.

"Well…I guess this is good-bye. Your parents probably will never let me see you again." He says. He holds out his hand for me to shake, so I take it.

"Bye, Haymitch." I say. "Thanks for…clearing my mind." I say trying not to sound rude, but it did. He walks out the door closing it behind him.

"I'll go call your father." says Mom walking into the kitchen. I slowly make my way to my room. Being the daughter of the victors isn't about being rich, having nice things, or getting publicity. Maybe in another life it is. But in my life, it's about suffer, heartbreak, and hurt. Kids in school used to ask me all these questions about myself and my parents. Some of the questions, I didn't even know the answer too. One girl called me a rich snob who gets everything I want, which is odd because I can't remember doing something nice for myself in a while. Well, something that didn't end badly.

I lay on my bed with a million different things going through my mind. Every new topic I think of, makes my stomach hurt more and makes me cry harder. I look at a picture of me and Colby on my phone. It was the night before I got told I wasn't allowed to talk to him. We looked happy. We looked as if nothing in our life was wrong. I've been told that there was no such thing as a perfect life. I have now found that to be true. But with him, everything was perfect.

I now stare at a picture of me and Ashley I found in my draw. It was from when we were kids. It was my 8th birthday party. I still can't put together the last day with Ashley at the mall. She just left without saying goodbye.

My whole world has basically crashed and burned. If I could go back in time, I'd make the peacekeepers take me instead of Colby. I love my parents, but besides them, there is no hope left for me. I have absolutely nothing.

"Capri?" I hear mom creek open my door.

"Yeah?" I ask softly, still looking at the picture of Ashley. Mom sits on the side of the bed.

"Tell me what happened." She says. I pause before answering.

"How did this all happen? What if we just left it alone. What if we just ignored the fact that Matt was getting trained? Would things be different?" I ask.

"I don't know." she says. They probably wouldn't be. My fate was already decided.

"Dad will be home soon." She tells me.

"Will he be mad?" I ask. She sighs.

"Probably overjoyed to see you and that you're safe more then anything." She says kissing my forehead. My father has never yelled at me. He's so gentle and kind. He has gotten mad at me but he has never raised his voice. My mother is a different story. Before my mother exits my room, she says one last thing. "Oh yeah. You're grounded for a month." I nod. I'm lucky that's my only punishment. "And you're working extra hours at the bakery." Ugh, working at the bakery is so boring. I don't really get to bake because my dad has official employees for that. I just work the cash register about 2 days a week. But I deserve it. I admit I was completely stupid.

"How many hours?" I ask.

"Monday through Friday 3:30-6:00" she tells me. I sigh but nod my head.

"Why'd you run?" she asks. I look up at her.

"Haymitch told me it would help clear my mind." I tell her. "I guess that didn't really work out." She closes the door softly. I lie in my bed and slowly fall asleep.

At 2:00 in the morning I'm awoken by my door opening. It's my dad. He slowly walks over to my bed and sits down and touches my shoulder. I roll over and meet his eyes. My eyes begin to water.

"I'm sorry." I say softly. He brings me into a hug. I stay in his arms for a few moments before he begins to speak.

"Why? Why would you scare us like that?" he asks.

"Haymitch said-"

"It doesn't matter what Haymitch said. You went along with it. You know better. You know the world is more dangerous for you then any other ordinary 13 year old." He tells me. I don't respond for a few moments.

"I wish I was like every other 13 year old." I say not making eye contact. He sighs.

"I know it's tough being the daughter of the victors. But you're the best daughter we could have asked for. I can tell it's a lot of pressure and the fact that you had to go into the games, killed me, but we still have to ground you." He tells me.

"Yeah, I know. A month grounded and extra hours at the bakery." I say with a sigh. He looks confused.

"Extra hours at the bakery? Don't you like working at the bakery?" he asks. I hesitate and bite my lip. I never really told that working at the bakery is one of the most boring things I do.

"Uhh…okay?" I say. He laughs and gets up. Before he leaves he gives me a kiss goodnight and closes the door. I stare at the ceiling until my eyes close and I fall asleep again.

Morning light comes. A new day usually means a new problem lately. I get up and take a shower and change my clothes. I noticed I never changed my clothes from last night, so I throw on some pink shorts and a navy blue shirt. It's still raining out so instead of the shorts I just put on some sweatpants. Today I have school so I make my way downstairs and shove some cereal down my throat.

"Bye." I say to my parents.

"See you at the bakery after school!" says Dad says trying to annoy me. I stop walking and sigh then I continue walking. As I walk to school, I get death stares from all around. I have a feeling I know what it's for. I enter the school trying to act like I don't notice.

"Hey! Look! It's Capri Mellark, the killer." Says a girl named Tara. Tara is basically the most popular girl in school. Her parents own a thrift shop so she's got money, and all the boys drool over her. I walk over to her.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. She giggles to her preppy gang.

"You basically killed Colby." says one of Tara's sidekicks. I roll my eyes and walk away.

"So, you're just going to act like it never happened?" Tara calls from behind me. I ignore her and keep walking. "Well, I guess running away has always been your thing." I stop and turn around.

"Excuse me?" I ask. She smirks.

"You heard me. You think you're all tough just because you were in the games." She says.

"Please. If you broke a nail, you'd basically be laying your death bed." I tell her. She looks at me with mean eyes. She looks angry. I thought she was just going to make another nasty comment but instead…she punches me in the eye.

I fall backwards but pick myself up instantly. I look at her for a split second before returning the punch back to her. She screams and I hear gasps from all around. Of course since she screamed and I didn't, everyone only saw me punch her.

"CAPRI MELLARK JUST PUNCHED ME FOR NO REASON!" she shouts. IS SHE KIDDING?

"Are you kidding me? You're such a liar! Seriously do I have any witnesses?" I announce and nobody responds. Next thing I know, yet another announcement comes on the loudspeaker regarding Capri Mellark.

**Capri Mellark, please report to the principles office.**

I glare at Tara. "Hope your makeup can cover that up." I tell her then I walk away. I step into the principles office and sits there with her arms crossed. I sit my backpack down and take a seat.

"You understand this is you're second time hitting someone in the face since you got back from the games?" she asks. I nod.

"Sorry. I've been kind of _distracted_ lately." I tell her. She grins.

"Did Colby really pour the mixture into Alessia's experiment?" she asks me. I look down and shake my head.

"No…but it's not like anyone would believe me or Colby." I say twiddling my thumbs. She hesitates to answer.

"Let's start with why did you punch Tara Walker?" she asks. I look at her.

"How did you find out so fast? It happened like 2 minutes ago." I tell her.

"Gossip travels fast around here, Ms. Mellark." She says. I sigh.

"No one will believe me if I told the truth." I say. She looks at me with a blank expression. "Okay, so I came into school and Tara was giving me all crap about-"

"Language." she tells me. I correct myself.

"Tara was giving me all this _garbage_ about how I technically killed Colby so like a good person, I walk away. But then she had to go comment on how I ran away from home and how I think I'm tough and I told her if she broke a nail she'd basically be laying in her death bed…then she punched me. I swear I didn't punch her first." I tell her.

"I'm sorry. There are no witnesses so far to tell me other wise. I'll make an announcement and ask if anyone saw her give the first punch." She tells me. She reaches for the microphone and makes the announcement.

**As you all probably know, there was an incident with Capri Mellark and Tara Walker just before. If you saw anything that regards Ms. Walker starting the incident, please come down to the office, now.**

"Okay. So now we will wait 10 minutes to see if anyone claims they saw her start it." She tells me. The longest 10 minutes of my life, it feels like. I do anything to make time pass. Until about 8 minutes later, Sean Berkley walks in.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Beckmoore. I'm here to report that I saw Tara throw the first punch." He says. Sean was in my 3rd and 4th grade class. He has dirty blonde hair and tan skin. His dark green eyes make his way over to look at me. I give him a smile and he smiles back.

"Sit down, Mr. Berkley. Tell me everything that happened." says . Sean might've just saved me a few weeks of detention. And even better, gave Tara _more _weeks of detention. He sits down next to me and begins the story.

"Honestly, Capri was just defending herself. Well maybe not defending but Tara was being obnoxious and I saw Capri trying to walk away from it. Tara was pushing her buttons so Capri had to talk back like anyone else would do. Then that's when Tara threw the punch. She didn't like that she lost at her own game." he tells us. looks at the both of us.

"Okay. That's the same story I heard from Capri, so it must be true. Capri, you're off the hook…sort of. I'm adding 2 more detentions for physical contact with another student. I understand it wasn't you're fault but it's school policy." She tells me. "You both may leave."

Sean and I walk out in silence. "Thanks." I say with a smile.

"No problem. I'm Sean." He says putting out his hand. I shake it with pleasure.


	30. Chapter 31

**Heyy! Hope you like this chapter! A bunch of you asked what happened to Colby. He was taken away to the Capitol but we don't know what is actually going to happen to him yet. And as for the whole Sean thing...wait and see! :) I have a poll up on my profile that would be so awesome if you voted! Please reivew! :)**

"Nice to meet you." I say. He is about to respond when the bells rings. He has a disappointed look on his face.

"Catch ya later, Capri." He tells me. I nod and make my way to my locker through the mob of students. An announcement goes off for Tara to go down to the office. I smirk at the thought of the trouble she will get in. I assume my school won't tell my parents because I technically didn't do anything wrong…besides punching a girl, but that was in my defense!

As I walk to math, I groan because I don't want to go through another day. Alessia looks at me and chuckles.

"I guess hitting people is your thing.." she tells me.

"_I guess hitting people is your thing blah blah.." _I say mimicking her in a high pitched voice. She gives me a fake smile and sits down.

"Nice shiner, by the way." says Alessia referring to my eye where Tara punched me. For a girl who can barely lift a finger, sure can punch. I touch my eye and flinch back. Is it really already black & blue? I take mirror from my bag.

"Holy sshhit." I whisper to myself. My whole eye and part of my cheek, has been coated in a lovely black & blue. I hear Alessia chuckle.

"I _would_ lend you some make up but…I don't want to!" she says with a giggle. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, keep it. You need it more then I do." I say with a smirk. I wiped that smirk right off her face.

"Okay, everyone. Complete the question on the board and take out your homework."says . I hang my head low for the rest of the school day, and constantly search through my bag for cover up, which I never find. If my parents see-…wait. Dad! I have to go to the bakery today after school! This isn't going to end well.

The final end-of-the-day bell rings and I race to my locker to get my books and backpack. I look in the mirror one last time and sigh to myself and slam my locker.

I begin walking to the school exit and cover my eye. The cool breeze hits my face as I head towards the bakery slowly, but then I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hey, Capri!" says Sean catching up with me.

"Oh, hey." I say halfheartedly. He laughs.

"Not happy to see me?" he asks. I chuckle and shake my head.

"No…it's just…" I look at him and tuck the hair blocking my eye behind my ear. He stops me.

"Woah…" he says. I nod.

"Yeah, I know. She's got quite the fist." I say putting a few pieces of hair to cover my eye again.

"Here take this." says Sean handing me a baseball cap from his backpack. He puts it on my head and lowers it to cover my eye. "There."

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

"So, you headin' home?" asks Sean. I shake my head.

"No, I have to work at my dad's bakery." I tell him with a whimper. "Extra hours, too. I'm grounded for running away."

"Oh, sorry…so, you're going to try to keep the eye from your parents?" he asks rubbing his neck. I nod.

"Yeah…at least just for the next three hours until I can get to some make up. I don't even know if I own any. I hate makeup." I tell him. He laughs. "What?"

"It's just…you are probably the most down-to-earth girl I've ever met." He tells me. I stop walking and go face to face with him.

"What? How?" I ask. He switches his backpack from one shoulder to the other and puts his hands inside his pockets.

"Forget I said anything." He tells me. He begins walking away, and I let him.

"You're afraid. You're afraid that you will end up with Colby in the Capitol if you tell me anything personal." I tell him from afar. He turns around and shakes his head.

"I'm not afraid." He tells me.

"It's okay. Everyone is…" I say.

"But I'm not. I'm just…look, I should go."

"Yeah…I know." I begin walking towards the bakery. I find myself constantly readjusting my cap. I can't have my Dad see my eye.

I get to the front of the bakery and take a deep breath. I gradually walk up the light stoned steps and the mouth-watering scent of fresh pastries fills my nose. I put my hand on the door knob and pause. _Just quickly open the door and avoid dad._ I think to myself.

I open the door and throw my backpack on the ground. My Dad is of course, right at the counter. I bring my cap lower and walk around to the back.

"Hey, where ya' going? You're working the counter." says Dad from behind me.

"Uh, I just gotta go to the bathroom." I call back without turning around. I go into the bathroom and slam the door behind me. I take off my hat and look in the mirror.

"Oh my god.." I say to myself. I've never seen so much black and blue before. Everytime I attempt to touch it, I squeal because it hurts so much. I wonder if Tara's is this bad.

"Capri, you okay in there?" my Dad says from outside. I quickly put my cap back on.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine, I'm coming out now!" I tell him. I quickly open the door and walk pass him.

"Why are you wearing that hat?" he asks me. Uh oh, I'm not good under pressure.

"I uhh..I um..I found it on the street..and uh..I thought it was pretty cool so I took it!" I say not looking back at him. I make my way to the cash register and tap my nails on the counter.

"Why are you so jittery? Capri, what's wrong?" he asks me. I don't respond. He slowly walks towards me. I give up. He got me.

He leisurely takes off my cap and lifts my chin up.

"Oh my god. What happened? Who did this?" he asks panicked. I grab the cap from him and put it back on.

"Dad, just let it go, it's okay." I tell him. He shakes his head and takes my hat off again.

"Tell me, now." He says with a sharp tone. I sigh and hesitate to answer.

"A girl was-"

"What girl? What's her name?" he asks.

"Let me finish! A girl was telling me how everyone feels I technically killed Colby, then I talked back to her and she…hit me. And then I…" I stop.

"Ah, Capri, don't tell me you hit her back." He says looking at me. I don't respond and I open the cash register to count the money. He looks at the ground.

"Who was it?" he asks me.

"No one. Just a dumb girl." I tell him. I hate Tara, but I don't want my dad getting involved.

"I have to tell your mother." He tells me. I nod. I would normally beg him not to tell her, but I know I wouldn't end up winning. "Put some ice on that, okay? I'll be right back."

"Alright." I say as I walk over to the freezer. I get a cold icepack and gently place it on my eye which insanely hurts! I hear the bell jingle from the door so I know that there's a costumer. The person has a hat over their face like mine. It's Tara.

"What do you want?" I ask. She takes off her hat and her bruise isn't any better then mine. She looks at me and I don't take my ice off.

"Can I see the bruise?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Why? It looks like yours. I guess we both hit the same." I tell her. She looks down and clears her throat.

"You did make this bruise." She tells me. I look at her.

"What do you mean?" I say with a soft voice.

"I got expelled. I expelled and my Dad didn't really like that." says Tara as her eyes begin to water. This may be the first time I've ever felt sympathy for Tara Walker. And I hate it.

"I'm sorry…but I couldn't take blame for something I didn't do." I say with a firm voice. She looks at me and scowls. "Are you seriously asking me to get expelled for a fight I didn't start?"

"I haven't _asked_ you anything yet. But yes, I want you to take the blame. If you really think about it, it's your fault." she says.

"You're ridiculous. I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you for a second." I say putting my hat on.

"I don't want your sympathy! You started it by making that comment! If you just ignored me and walked away, none of this would've happened!" she shouts.

"Do you hear yourself talking sometimes?" I ask. "I _did _walk away but you had to say something about me running away which is none of your business by the way! Because as far as I know right now, you seem to have worse problems at home then I do!" I shout referring to her dad's abuse. I've went too far. I crossed the line and even I know it. A tear streams down her cheek and she covers her eye with her cap.

"Why did you come here? You actually thought I would just say I started it?" I ask her. She stops moving and looks at me.

"I thought that your life was already pretty messed up that I actually had a chance of you saying yes." She says as she walks out the door. So that's what people think of me. They think my life is so messed up now that I don't even care about it. I've learned to ignore everyone and what they think because 100 percent of the time it's false.

My Dad walks in with my mom. My mom doesn't look happy with me.

"It's something new everyday with you." She says walking over to me and taking off my hat. She puts her hands over her mouth. I put the hat back on almost immediately.

"Just don't worry about. The principle took care of it. I didn't start the fight so I'm only getting a couple of detentions." I tell her.

"The point is that you hit her back! Capri, you know better then this! All of this! Everything!" She shouts.

"I know it was stupid. Just…since I don't have any friends to talk to or keep me grounded, it's been hard." I tell her.

"We know. I sometimes forget that you have lost that privilege. Right when you're done here, come straight home." She tells me.

"Where else can I go?" I ask. She gives me a subtle smile and kisses my forehead. The despair that I am feeling can not be healed by anything but a good friend. Ashley is scared to talk to me like everyone else. Sean reminds me of Colby, comforting yet not to possessive, gentle yet not feminine, kind and lively yet not vivacious. He has the same sense of humor as him. In some ways this is placating but a bigger part of me gives me memories of Colby which is hard for me to think about.

* * *

After my shift at the bakery, it's 6:30 and I'm ready to go home. "Dad?" I call out. I hear him grunt which tells me he is there and he's exhausted from a hard days work.

"Be out in a second. Actually, I got some left over work to do. You can go home, just tell mom I'll be home in about a half an hour." He calls out from the back.

"Okay!" I say back. I grab my bag and secure the hat over my eye and head out the door. The skies are getting dark and it's supposed to rain tonight, so I better get home quickly. I scurry home not looking back at the bakery because I'm sick of it already.

I see my house in Victor's Village coming up. I see a silhouette in the darkness coming from the clouds on my front lawn. I slowly walk up to my house trying to make out who it is. I figured it was my mother, but it's not.

"Haymitch?" I asked startled. He comes out of darkness and into the front porch lights.

"Heya', sweetheart." He slurs. Haymitch is drunk. I actually thought that he could stay sober. I attempt to quickly slide pass him and run into my house but he catches me.

"Haymitch, don't touch me! Just go back to your house!" I shout. He holds me by my wrist and continues pulling me.

"Just hear me out, sweetheart. I have a plan. I have a plan that will get the whole infamous Mellark Family to forgive me. Especially, you." He tells me with his eyes fluttering. His overll face expression says he's most likely drunk and his alcohol smelling breath rests his case.

"Give me one good reason, I shouldn't scream bloody murder right now." I tell him. He hesitates and begins to chuckle.

"Because have a plan that you might be interested in. Come to my house for like two seconds." He tells me with a slurred tone. I falter to respond.

"What kind of plan?" I ask. He chuckles and signals me to begin walking to his house. I take a few unhurried steps towards his house. I know I may be the most stupid person, walking into a drunk kidnappers house, but if his plan is anything close to what I think it is, I must hear it.

I walk up his porch and he trips up the steps. He recovers and attempts to walk through the door.

"Uh, Haymitch? You need to twist the door knob to get in." I say opening the door. He laughs and wanders into his house.

"Make yourself at home. Have a drink. Relax." Haymitch tells me sitting on the couch. I roll my eyes and sit down. He grabs a bottle of whiskey and sits on the couch across from me.

"What's your plan?" I ask him. He looks at me with a confused expression. "Your plan? The one you said that I would find interesting?"

"Oh, right! That plan. Okay, so. I have a plan that could get you out of this…funk of yours. I heard you gave a girl your fist to her face." He says with a chuckle. I roll my eyes and lean forward about to get up.

"If you're not going to tell me your plan then I'm leav-"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just don't tell your parents you were here, okay?" he asks. I nod my head and urge him to keep speaking. "I have a well-thought out plan to get that boy of yours out of the Capitol." That's _exactly_ what I was hoping for.

* * *

**I give all the credit for Haymitch's plan to 'Malishluv'! Please go check out her stories, she has a true gift at writing! Please review! **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**


	31. Chapter 32

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! The reviews are so wonderful and nice! I will try to update as soon as I can but for the next two weeks I have final exams :( but then it's summer! So i'll try my best to write asap. :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

I have second guesses about agreeing. But then I think to myself _it's for Colby._ No punishment, threat, or punch could keep me away from going through with this plan.

"Let's do it." I tell him with confidence. He smiles and chuckles. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I got-" he pauses and his eyes begin to wander.

"What? Haymitch, you got what?" I ask. He throws up on the carpet and falls to the floor. The vomit is about two inches away from my feet so I quickly jump up and run out the door. It has already gotten pitch black from the dreary weather. I hope Haymitch remembers the plan in the morning. My dad is probably home by now. Crap, I'm going to be in so much trouble.

I walk up my front porch steps looking back at Haymitch's house. I twist the door knob and open it. I need a good excuse, and I need one now. My mom and dad are sitting on the couch leaning forward.

"Hey." I tell them closing the door behind me. My mom lets out a sigh of relief.

"Where were you? I told you to come straight home! You're 45 minutes later then I thought you'd be!" she tells me. I roll my eyes and sit down. Time for my pathetic excuse.

"I was…talking to someone." I tell them. "It was just supposed to be a 5 minute conversation but I guess I lost track of time."

"Who were you talking too? Please tell me, not Haymitch." says Dad standing up from the couch.

"No it wasn't Haymitch." I tell them. I just 100%, without a doubt, full out just lied to my parents. I'm not saying it's the first time, but I hate lying to them. "Even if I was Haymitch, what do you have against him? By taking me to 2, he was just trying to make me feel better which a lot of people wouldn't even attempt to do. And he saved your lives for god sake! He was your mentor in the Hunger Games and not one of you, but _both_ of you came out alive!" I tell them. They pause and look at each other.

"We know. And we were very lucky to have him as a mentor but that's not what this is about. Who were you talking to?" asks mom again. I sit down and say the first person I think of.

"Sean Berkley." I tell them. My mom sits next to me.

"Great, another boy." mumbles dad. I smile at him and he chuckles.

"So who's Sean?" asks mom. I twiddle my thumbs.

"Just a boy from school. He defended me by saying I didn't punch Tara first." I tell them with a steady voice.

"We actually wanted to talk to you about that. We were going to wait until tomorrow to tell you." says Mom looking at my dad then back at me.

"what?" I ask with anticipation. My mom smiles and stands next to my dad.

"We saw that you were struggling. We saw that your behavior has changed and you're suffering without friends. So we spoke with some people from the capitol and they said that you can let _one and only one_ person into your life. It took some threatening but it ended up okay. It's your decision on who that will be though. And for obvious reasons, it can't be Colby." Mom tells me.

"Oh my god! How did this happen? This is amazing!" I shout. I hug my mom and dad and thank them possibly a million times. I never noticed how much friends meant to me until they were gone. I already know who I would love to befriend. Ashley hasn't looked my way in awhile, and my other friends don't want to take the risk. Colby's in the capitol and I'm not close with anyone else. That leaves Sean Berkley. The boy who defended me. The only one with the guts to come forward and turn in Tara. I'm not saying I think he wants to be friends with _me._ But I know he's a good guy.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Head up stairs and get to bed." My mom says brushing the loose strands of hair out of my face. I nod and thank them once again then make my way upstairs.

Tomorrow is Saturday so no school. This has been the slowest week of my life. I have to contact Sean tomorrow somehow. I don't have his number, and I have no clue where he lives. Great start. I'm assuming he's from town because I sometimes here my parents talk about how his Dad owns a popular trading market there. I wonder if Sean has to work in it too. I'll stop by later in the day tomorrow and see.

I wake up with my blurry morning vision reading 10:00 am on my alarm. I stretch big and let out a yawn. The sunshine peeks through my window blinding me. I cover my face in my pillow then leisurely get out of bed. I flipped the lights on in my bathroom and take a shower. When I get out I put on some jean shorts and a light pink blouse then brush my teeth. It's a pretty typical morning routine, but I know I have to get over to the trade shop.

When I get into the kitchen, my parents are sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Hey." I say with a raspy voice.

"Tired?" asks Mom. I nod my head.

"When did you go to sleep last night?" asks dad. I hesitate to answer. I usually have to have lights out at 11:00 ish. Last night I was a little too jittery and excited that I stayed up _much_ later.

"one.." I mumble softly. My dad looks at me with raised eye brows.

"Why?" dad asks with a chuckle. I smile.

"Why else? You guys have no idea how big of a deal this is. I can actually have a friend to talk to!" I tell them getting cereal out of the cabinet.

"Who are you thinking about to be friends with for the next 3 years?" asks mom. I take out the milk and face them.

"I hope Sean. He's the only person who actually has full conversations with me." I say. I sit down at the table and eat my cereal. "I'm not even sure if he wants to be friends with me, though."

"I'm sure he will because you are a wonderful girl." says mom touching my shoulder as she passes to put her cup in the sink. I smirk.

"Thanks." I say with a chuckle. I finish up my cereal and head out the kitchen door. "I'm going to town." I call back.

"Alright, pick up your phone if we call!" mom says back. I slide on some flip flops and head out the door closing it behind me. It's nice out today, so many kids are outside. After about 5 minutes of walking, I find myself in town, only a few yards away from the trade shop. I can see Sean through the window trading a few items for 2 gold coins. I walk in and the bell on the door jingles and he looks up.

"Hey." I say with a smile.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" he asks.

"I gotta tell you something." I say anxiously.

"What is it?"

"My mom spoke with a few people, and I'm allowed to have one friend." I tell him. He smiles and doesn't respond.

"Are you _asking_ me something?" he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes. He's going to milk this. I'll play along.

"Sean Berkley. Can I have the honor and privilege, of being your friend? Please. It would mean the world to me." I say over dramatically. We both laugh.

"Nah." He says picking up some boxes with trade items. I look at him. "haha, I'm kidding. To be honest, I thought we we're already friends…" he tells me. We both quietly chuckle and I help him pick up the boxes. He takes them from me immediately.

"No, it's okay. I got it." He tells me.

"When do you get off shift?" I ask. He thinks this over and looks at the clock.

"Well actually my morning shift is done in about 30 minutes." He tells me. I think of things I can do to pass time. Then I remember Haymitch.

"Hey, can you meet me over by Haymitch Abernathy's house when your done? I just gotta ask him something." I tell him.

"Yeah sure. See you then." He says giving me a wave. I wave back and open the door. The door shuts behind me and I begin to run to Haymitch's house. I knock on the door and Haymitch's new housekeeper, Flora, answers. Flora has grey seam eyes, dark brown hair, and pale skin. She's in about her 40's.

"Hello, Capri." says Flora with a smile. She gestures me in.

"Hi, Flora. Do you know where Haymitch is?" I ask. She nods.

"When I got here this morning, he was covered in vomit and unconscious on the floor! I didn't even attempt to wake him up with that knife of his. So I had your mother do it. She knows to duck when he swings it. But anyway, he just went to take a shower about 10 minutes ago. He should be out by now, you can go check upstairs."

"Okay, thanks. I know it must be hard working for Haymitch." I say with a smile. I walk up stairs and knock on Haymitch's bedroom door.

"Haymitch? You out of the shower?" I ask. I hear a grumble.

"Yeah, come in." he tells me. I walk in and his room is like a black whole. Empty wine bottles scattered around, and dirty clothes hanging off of furniture.

"Gross." I mutter to myself. Haymitch chuckles and looks around.

"I wasn't expecting company." He says shoving aside one dirty tshirt. I take a seat on his bed but then quickly stand back up. I look around for a chair but every piece of furniture is covered in garbage. I finally just decide to stand.

"Haymitch, do you remember what you told me last night?" I ask. He looks at me. His eyes are wandering as he tries to recall what happened.

"Honestly, I can't remember anything." He tells me. "Stay in school." I roll my eyes and he takes a seat at his desk. "So, what did I tell you last night?"

"You told me you had a plan to get Colby out of the Capitol." I tell him. He has a look on his face that says he now remembers what he said.

"Oh yeah. That." Haymitch recalls. He clears his throat. "It's risky. But it might work. I have a schedule of the peacekeepers shifts. Don't ask how, it's a long story. But when the peacekeepers are switching shifts, there is two minute time slot when no one is guarding Colby. That's when we have to escape him. But we have to get through the rest of the capitol with Peacekeepers at every door and hallway. That's why we have to keep our escape team small." He tells me. I just stand there taking it all in.

"You say all this like I have already said yes." I tell him.

"Well, I doubt you would say no." I nod my head.

"When you say small, how small?" I ask.

"Me and you." He says. It's better that way. If no one I care about comes, I don't have to worry about them getting hurt.

"Okay. When?" I ask. He ponders this.

"When is school over for you?" he asks.

"Next week on Wednesday is my last day." I tell him. I haven't realized that! I have three days of school next week then it's over! We took all of our exams 2-3 weeks ago.

"Great. On thrusday we will go. We need to plan, so you have to tell your parents you are going somewhere each night you are here, because your not supposed to be at my house." He tells me. I nod my head. I know I will just say I was with Sean. "And tell your parents you are going away with somebody. A class trip or something."

"No, she would find out that other students weren't going. I can say I'm going away with Sean's family. Sean Berkley is my only friend because my mom worked something out with the capitol." I say. "So I'll just say they invited me to go to another district with them."

"Okay, that's good. Come to my house tomorrow, we can plan some more." says Haymitch. I nod and begin to walk towards the door.

"Haymitch? Can you do me a favor? Stay sober while this is going on." I tell him.

"I'll try, sweet heart." He says. I smile and walk downstairs. I say goodbye to Flora then I see Sean waiting outside.

"Hey, sorry I would've called to say I would be a little later, but I didn't have your number." I say.

"No it's fine, I just got here." He tells me. We exchange numbers and then we begin just walking. "so, what were you talking about with Haymitch?"

"Uh…I gotta tell you something." I say in a serious tone. He stops walking. "Haymitch and I…are planning to break Colby out of the Capitol."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Maybe. But I need you to convince your parents to tell my parents that I'm going away on vacation with you to another district." I tell him. He looks at me like I'm crazy, which at this point I probably am.

"It's just you and Haymitch?" he asks. I nod and bite my lip.

"Sean I really need your help-"

"I'm coming." He tells me.


	32. Chapter 33

**hey guys! It's been two weeks! Sorry about that short break I took, but exams are over and SUMMER IS HERE!**** Enjoy :) Review please!**

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

I was taken aback by his statement. I give him a confused look and he nods. "I'm coming." He repeats. He says it so casually.

"What? No!" I tell him. He almost laughs and looks around.

"Yep." He says starting to walk away. Wait, what? He's just decided he's coming?

"Sean!" I call out. He turns around.

"What?" he asks with a smile. I walk over to him.

"You're not coming!" I tell him. He looks at me and chuckles.

"That's really sweet, Capri, but I don't need your permission." He tells me. I roll my eyes. "Why don't you want me to come?"

"Because I care about you! I've already lost someone close to me." I tell him. That's not the whole reason why I don't want him to come, and he knows it. I can read it in his eyes that he knows.

"Are you sure that's the _only _reason?" he asks. I nod my head. He knows I'm lying. He's one of the very few people who can tell when I lie. "Capri?"

"Fine. You know the other reason why, don't make me say it." I tell him. I try to walk away but he grabs my hand. I sigh and turn to him.

"Fine, I…I don't…I don't want this to turn into anything." I say.

"As in…us?" he asks. I nod and try not to make eye contact with him. "Capri…I respect you and Colby…I just want to help you find him. I mean, that's what will make you happy, right? Friends want other friends to be happy for eachother. And I can do that by helping Colby escape." He tells me. I didn't mean it exactly like he thought.

"I didn't mean I think you are going to fall for me…I'm worried I might fall for you." I say quietly. A subtle smile crosses his face.

"Don't worry. I don't think you will." He says letting go of my hand. "But I'm still coming."

"You won't give up if I keep saying know, will you?" I ask. He laughs.

"Pretty much."

"Fine, if you must. We are going after school ends, on Thursday. Tomorrow go to Haymitch's at 2:00, because we need to plan. Are you sure you want to come?" I ask.

"Definitely." He answers with assurance. I nodded and we started towards town." So where should we go?" Sean asks.

"I'm starving. Want to go out to lunch?" I ask. "Ya' know…as friends." Why did I have to add that? Obviously as friends! I just _had _to make the moment awkward.

"Yeah, sure. Where? Wait, how about 'Pharo's'? I heard that place is great." suggests Sean. Pharo's is where Colby and I went on our last date. That was probably the worst night of my life. I haven't even looked at 'Pharo's' since.

"Okay, sure." I respond. I don't want to talk about that night with Sean so I just went along with it.

Sean and I head towards 'Pharo's'. I can see dark clouds coming towards district 12. "Looks like it's about to rain." I tell Sean. He looks up at the sky and sighs.

"Yeah, I think so. We should go a little faster so we don't get poured on." says Sean. I feel a few rain drops as we speed walk to Pharo's. By the time we get seated at a table, it's thunder and lighting. I hear a vibrate from my phone and it's a message from my Dad.

**Hey. You should get home soon if you're out. This storm is really bad. Mom will be home, I'm still at work. Love you, text back soon.**

** Hey, Dad. I'm just having lunch. I'll go home in a half an hour. Love you too. **

As I shut my phone I notice the date on the screen, June 16th. It's Colby's birthday. He's 14 years old, today, and I never even got to see him. For all I know, he could be getting a whipping! The Capitol shows no mercy. Not even to kids.

I sit in my seat just staring at my phone. "You okay?" asks Sean. I quickly shut my phone and set it down on the table.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I just noticed it was Colby's birthday." I say quietly.

"Oh. I was meaning to tell you that if you ever want to talk about him, you can with me. Don't feel like it would be weird or anything." Sean tells me.

"Thank you." I say softly with a smile. A waitress comes over and takes our order. I'm not that hungry anymore so when the food comes I just twirl my fork in it until Sean is done with his.

"Are you alright? You haven't eaten anything." Sean says concerned. I quickly shove some spaghetti into my mouth and swallow. I don't want him to think I'm all depressed and on a hunger strike now.

"yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just sort of…distracted." I say. I try to change the subject. "So were you invited to that end of the year party?"

"Yeah, what about you?" he asks.

"Mhm. I'm not sure if I'm going to go. Whose house is it at?"

"Darcy Carwood's cousin's house. Her cousins live in district 4 and apparently their house is huge because her Dad is a really successful manager in some company. Come on you have to go!" Sean tells me.

"When is it?" I ask.

"Tomorrow night. It will be awesome! We get a free train ride to district 4." Sean says. I bite my lip.

"A party with people. Which means I have to socialize. That's not safe environment for me." I say pushing loose strands of hair behind my ear. I'm only with Sean so I'm not going to hide my black eye. Neither I nor my mom has cover up, so it looks like I'll be wearing sunglasses for a little while.

"You can socialize, just don't become attached with people." Sean tells me.

"You make it sound so easy. It's not. That's one thing about me, I become attached with people."

"I'm sure you won't become best friends with a girl you just talk to for five minutes." He tells me. I don't respond. "I'll have no one to talk to if you don't."

"Yes you will. You have plenty of other friends."

"They all really want to meet you." He tells me. My eyes widen and I look up at him. No one has ever really wanted to 'meet' me since my sentencing.

"Why?" I ask confused. He laughs as if I should know. "Why?" I repeat.

"Uh, why don't you ask them." He tells me. I roll my eyes and take a bite of my spaghetti. I sigh as I think about the party.

"Okay, I'll go. But I have 3 rules. One, I'm not going to meet your friends. Two-"

"Wait, why don't you want to meet my friends?" Sean asks. I don't hesitate to answer.

"It will be awkward." I tell him.

"How? My friend Zach thinks you're cute." He says with a smirk.

"That's how. Wait, Zach Donahue?" I ask. Zach is the sleazy jerk who apparently wanted to 'rebound' if Colby and I broke up. We aren't the best of friends considering I called him a douchebag and had Ashley punch him in the face.

"Yeah, why?" asks Sean.

"Ugh, gross. Did you sit at Colby's lunch table with Zach?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I only became friends with Zach a little while ago. But why don't you like him?" he asks. I shutter at the memory. Not just because of what Zach did, but what the time was like. It's when me and Ashley were closer then ever, Colby and I were happy, and I was innocent. Well as innocent as a 13 year old who has been in the hunger games can be.

"Well he was just a jerk. He said he was going to rebound me if me and Colby broke up and he told Colby some things that weren't true. I'm still not sure what those things were. Anyways, It didn't end well when I called him a douchebag then had my friend punch him in the face." I say with a smirk.

"That's what gave him that black eye? He told me he got into a street fight with another guy and he won!" he tells me. I start burst out laughing.

"More like an out-of-the-blue punch in the face from a girl that could fit into a key-hole." I say still laughing. We both stop laughing and change the subject.

"So what were these 'rules' again?" he asks.

"Oh okay, so two, you can't_ force _me to talk to anyone. And finally three, I am NOT dancing with you or anyone." I tell him.

"Okay." He says casually taking a sip of his drink.

"So, you're going to respect these rules, right?" I ask.

"Eh, probably not. Check please?" he asks. I roll my eyes. The waitress gives us the check and I take it quickly and slide some money in and get up so Sean didn't have to pay. When I get outside, Sean is still in the restaurant. Once he gets out he slips my money back into my bag hoping I don't notice. I let it go, I will just pay next time.

"Thanks." I tell him. He smiles and we start walking towards my house. The rain is still coming down hard so our walk to my house forms into a sprint for any shelter. After a while of stopping under small coverage's, we finally make it to my house.

"Come in." I tell Sean. I want Sean to meet my parents since he's the only friend I currently have. He slowly walks in and I set my drenched purse down.

"Mom?" I shout. My mom walks in holding a remote from our television room.

"Hey, sweetie." she says.

'Hey, mom, this is Sean. Sean, this is my mom." I introduce them. My mom shakes Sean's hand.

"What were you watching?" I ask. My mom puts the remote behind her back even though she knows I saw it.

"Oh, nothing." She tells me. I give her a look. I know what she was watching. Mom never watches tv unless it's one particular thing. The Hunger Games.

"Okay well, I should be going now, my Dad wants me home for the storm." says Sean. "It was nice meeting you ."

'You too, Sean." she says with a smile. "Oh, wait! Take an umbrella!" He smiles.

"No thank you, it's fine." He says.

"You sure?" He nods.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks. Bye, Capri." He says with a wave. I give him a wave back and close the door behind him. I look at my mom.

"I know what you are watching. And I want you to let me watch too." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"No, you are too young." She says beginning to walk away.

"It's not like I haven't watched them before!" I say. Oh, crap. She turns around.

"What? Capri! You know you aren't allowed to!" she tells me. I don't make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry. It was at the reunion. Everyone was watching them so I went along with it." I tell her. I hangs her head.

"Which game?" she asks.

"Yours." I mumble. She doesn't look happy." Which one are you watching?"

"Yours." She tells me. "Capri, someone is here watching them with me."

"Who?" I ask. Mr. Hawthorne comes around the corner. I look away and I begin to cry immediately. I haven't thought about how Mr. Hawthorne would react to Matt's death. He already hates the capitol enough, now they have killed his son. The Capitol has officially defeated Gale Hawthorne.

"It's alright." says Mr. Hawthorne coming to hug me. I hug him back still weeping.

"I'm so sorry. I could've stop her! If-" he stops me.

"It's not your fault." He tells me. He pulls away from the hug. "Just the thing that makes me sick…is that the girl who killed him is in this district, wealthy, and is very much alive."


	33. Chapter 34

"Mr. Hawthorne, again, I'm so sorry." I reply drying my tears. He looks down at his feet. "If you want to talk to Alessia for closure or something, you can. As much as I don't want her alive, we can't…_kill_ her."

"Well you had no problem with it in the games!" he shouts back. His face has gotten a light shade of red. Gale rarely raises his voice with me. We used to be close when I was younger. He realizes what he said and clears his throat. "Sorry…" he says softly. I nod and look at mom. She has her arms folded and is avoiding eye contact with me or Gale, obviously not trying to get involved.

"You're not actually considering killing Alessia, are you?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, of course not. Can I just ask you one thing?" he asks. I nod my head. Gale takes a deep breath. "Did _you_ think Matt had a chance?" Tears fill up in his eyes. This is the first time I've seen him cry.

"Any son of Gale Hawthorne would have a chance." I say softly. I know this makes him even more poignant but I truly thought Matt had a chance.

"Thank you, Capri." He says with a subtle smile. He picks up his jacket from the couch and touches my moms shoulder. "I'll be in 12 from now on."

"Okay, nice seeing you." My mom says with a cracked voice. Gale quickly kisses my forehead and heads out the door.

"Wait, why are you staying in 12?" I ask Gale before he closes the door. He looks at me with his hard grey eyes.

"Because there is nothing to go home to anymore." He says shutting the door. Gale was divorced a few years back, so he's been through many loses now. I stare at the door for a few moments before turning to my mother. She has broken into tears and is sitting on the couch. I take a seat next to her and lean on her shoulder.

"I can't- I can't even imagine what life would be like without you. Gale has to go through every day of his life now knowing that his son is never coming back." she says leaning in her hands. I hand her some tissues but she declines them. Gale Hawthorne has moved back to district 12.

As I lay in my bed, I mull over the fact that Gale is back in district 12. My mom told me that there was no jobs open, so my father gave Gale a janitor job at the bakery. I shake away the problems that that could cause, including my dad and Gale. They have grown up so they don't have any real hate on each other but they aren't exactly best buds.

The clock says it's 11:30 pm. I grab my phone and I have a message from Sean.

**Message from Sean**

**Hey, the train leaves at 7:30 tomorrow night to go to district 4. See you then**

**Sent to Sean**

**Okay thanks, remember what I said! No dancing, no friends, no talking.**

**Message from Sean**

**You are quite the party person…**

**Sent to Sean**

** Yeah I know, I'm cool like that. **

** Message from Sean**

** Haha yeah okay. **

** Sent to Sean**

** Jerkface. :P **

** Message from Sean **

** Thanks, that means a lot. **

** Sent to Sean**

** Go awayyy**

** Message from Sean**

** Well now I'm going to continue to text you to annoy you. **

** Sent to Sean**

** What are you wearing tomorrow?**

** Message from Sean**

** I don't know, I'm a guy. I'll wing it. **

** Sent to Sean**

** Typical… haha I have to go. I'm going to fall on my face, I'm so tired. See you tomorrow…NO FRIENDS, NO TALKING, NO DANCING. **

** Message from Sean**

** No promises… **

I close my phone and attempt to toss it on my desk, but it falls. I sigh and don't even bother to pick it up. As soon as my head hits my pillow, I black out in exhaustion.

My alarm clock goes off at 9:00 am. I hit it harshly with my hand and hide my face under the covers, avoiding the sunlight shining through the window. I slowly flutter my eyes open, still shunning the sunlight. After I get ready, I go downstairs to find my mom sitting in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Morning." I say to my mom tiredly. She shuts off the sink to talk to me.

"Would you mind working a shift in the bakery for the rest of the morning?" asks mom. I groan and sit down with some toast.

"Do I have to?" I ask. She nods and laughs a little.

"Your father needs the help. One of his bakers couldn't make it today and he needs a sub." she tells me.

"Why can't Gale do it?" I ask. We both laugh at the thought of Gale trying to bake. It would end up as a lump of burnt dough.

"Please? Just do it for dad." she says. I nod my head and put my plate in the sink. As I make my way out the door, my mom calls out to me.

"Oh, wait! Take out the garbage please!" she says handing me the revolting smelling bag. I head over to the garbage can to drop the garbage bag off, and I find something that makes my heart stop.

My bow! My bow is sitting in the garbage, snapped in half. I yelp and drop the smelly bag and pick up the split in half bow. Before I know it, I'm sprinting back into my house to find my mom.

"MOM!" I shout. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOW?" I look in all the rooms until I find her in the living room.

"What is it, honey?" she asks firmly.

"What did you do to my bow?" I ask harshly holding out my broken weapon.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I threw out your bow because I didn't think you would ever use it again, and it's just a reminder of the games." she tells me.

"Are you kidding? I love hunting! You know I do!" I tell her.

"Well, you haven't hunted in a while." she tells me.

"Neither have you! Why shouldn't you throw out your bow? Yours is just a reminder of the games too!"

"Yes, but I'm also 30 years older then you. It's not necessarily safe for a 13 year old to have a bow and arrow handy. Honestly, when were you planning to use that next?" she asks. _The mission on Thursday. _I think to myself. I take a deep breathe and pause for a minute.

"I'm going to tape it back together." I say walking away.

"No you're not. I forbid it. Even if you did, the bow would have terrible aim." she tells me.

"Fine, I won't tape it." Here I go again, lying to my mom. A bad-aimed bow is better then none when your breaking someone out of the capitol…but not by much.

I walk out of my house, furious with my mom. She knows how much I love archery! She was my age when she had one, so why can't she understand? Ugh, I'll just hide it from her when I tape it back together.

I arrive at the bakery and slam my keys on the table in anger. Gale is sweeping the floor and chuckles a little.

"What?" I ask him with attitude. I normally wouldn't act this way towards him, but I'm just annoyed right now.

"What are you so mad about?" asks Gale. Gale has always understood me. As I said before, Gale and I were close when I was younger. My mom used to tell me I was very much like him.

"My mom broke my bow and she told me she 'forbids' me to use it ever again." I say with an irritated tone. He raises his eyebrows.

"Hm. That doesn't sound like her. Why would she do that?" he asks.

"She says it's not safe and I'll never use it." I tell him. I begin mixing eggs, flour, and yeast together in a bowl. "Even though it practically saved my life in the games. Just because I don't hunt as much as I used to, it doesn't mean I don't need my bow anymore."

"Well, what _do_ you need it for?" asks Gale. I try to make up an excuse fast, but I'm not very good at that.

"Things…" I blurt out. Before Gale could comment, my dad walks in.

"Oh hey, sweetie." says dad kissing my head. "Great, you already started the dough." I don't respond which lets him know I'm not in the best mood.

"What's going on?" Dad asks.

"Mom broke my bow for a stupid reason and now forbids me from using it again." I tell him pounding on the dough. He chuckles. "Why is that so funny?" I ask turning to face him.

"Capri, you barely use it." He tells me.

"Dad! Yes I do! Mr. Hawthorne, please back me up. We go hunting all the time together!" I exclaim.

"We _used _too." Gale tells me. I roll my eyes and continue rolling the dough.

"I think you'll live." says dad patting me on the back. I glare at him. "So, what time is that party tonight?"

"The train for district 4 leaves at 7:30." I tell him.

"Okay. So, Sean's going also?" he asks. I nod. "Are you and him, ya know-"

"Dad, stop. No, we're not." I say spreading the dough out on a pan. He laughs and pops the dough into the oven.

"Alright, well you know to be careful since you have the rules that apply to you, okay?" he tells me.

"Yeah…I know." Let's just hope Sean knows that too.


	34. Chapter 35

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I had the stomach flu last week :P Hope this chapter was worth the wait! And I have a very big announcement to make to everyone who read and liked my other story 'The Hunger Games goes Facebook.' That story was reported and deleted because I didn't follow the rules :( Many of you have been asking me to make a sequel. As much as I loved making the parody, I wasn't really up for making another one. BUT! I have ****given the rights of the sequel to 'Malishluv'. ** **She happily accepted and I just saw that the first chapter was up and it's hilarious! So everyone who liked my parody- I didn't get to say thank you. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read my parody! I love you guys! But please check out the sequel to it by 'Malishluv'. Enjoy! :)**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

* * *

I finish up my shift at the bakery around 3:30 to my relief. I have to go see Haymitch some time today. I don't see how my dad qualifies baking bread from morning to evening, 6 days a week, "fun". The highlight of my day was probably when I stole a cupcake because I'm just such a rebel…but then I got caught by my dad and he took it pretty seriously.

I open the door to my house, and something about it doesn't seem right. "Mom?" I call out.

"In here, Capri." my mom says with a shaky voice. When I walk in my living room, I am baffled by the sight of three Peacekeepers and President Paylor. I let out a soft gasp and attempt to run away, but another peacekeeper stops me in the door, shoving me back in the living room, and locking the door.

"What do you want?" I ask President Paylor, not making eye contact. Then I remember. I broke the rules yet again. "This is about Gale Hawthorne, isn't it?"

"You don't seem to like to follow rules, do you Capri?" asks President Paylor with a sinister smile. I look to my mom for help, but she sits there in silence, with tears slowly sliding down her cheek. "We rewarded you because honestly, we felt somewhat bad for you. We rewarded you with the gift of a friend and you betrayed us."

"_Rewarded?_ President Paylor, with all my respect, you _owe_ me. So, that was no reward out of pity. That was you _partially_ paying me back." I tell her with confidence. No one should have confidence in front of such a monster, but I've learned how to gain self-assurance.

"And how exactly do we owe you, Miss. Mellark?" she asks. I shouldn't even have to answer that question due to how many times I've told them in court while pleading for my innocence.

"Because I didn't do anything. You took everything away from me, and I didn't do anything. I didn't even know what the hell the hole was when I found it. And knowing me, I wouldn't find out. I didn't do _anything._" I tell her once again. She takes a seat on our couch.

"So you are saying, you didn't know that was a Capitol underground passage?" she asks. I nod which is a lie, because I did know what it was. But I'm trying to help my case. "And that's your only argument for me to let Gale Hawthorne off with a warning?"

"No. That's my only argument for you to repeal my sentencing. Not just let him off the hook." I tell her.

"That's much to ask of me." says Paylor, standing up. "But I suppose you are correct." My mouth drops open. Is she actually considering it?

"W-w-wait. So…wait, what? Am I free to talk to whoever I want?" I ask confused. She laughs.

"Tell you what. If you can give me one more reason for me to repeal it, then I will." she tells me.

"Well, because I'm only 13. I have next to no social life, and I'm not allowed to talk to relatives. Most girls my age are able to talk to their friends whenever they want, or go together wherever they want. But I've lost that privilege." I tell her. She ceases to respond. I can tell she is deeply thinking about what I said.

"Fine your sentencing will be repealed, but we keep the boy." she says quickly about to walk out. I stop her before she can take another step.

"What, why? Why can't you let Colby go?" I shout.

"Because he broke the rules while they were still going on, and he decided to turn himself in. We already have him, so we might as well keep him. And don't even think about trying to change my mind." She tells me.

"What are you doing to him?" I ask.

"That's classified." says a Peacekeeper.

"How long are you going to keep him?" I ask. "It's been almost a month. How can you torture a 14 year old boy for a whole month?"

"Oh sweetie, were not torturing him in anyway." She tells me. This make both me and my mother look up.

"Then what do you want with him?" I ask. She let's out a small laugh.

"It's not what we want with him, it's what he wants with us. Have you ever thought that he _wants_ to stay with them?"

"Them? Who's them? Why would he want to stay at the Capitol?" I ask.

"We have to go. Nice talking with you, Capri. Just enjoy the fact that you can live the 13 year old you were talking about." she tells me. Then she walks out the door, leaving me wondering about what she meant.

"So…you're free." says mom with a smile.

"yeah, but Colby isn't." I tell her.

"Listen sweetie, just go enjoy your party tonight, okay?" she tells me. I begin to walk to the kitchen.

"I don't even know if I should go anymore." I tell her.

"So you complain about not being able to talk to your friends, and then you _are_ allowed to, _then _your invited to a party, and your thinking about not going?" she asks. She makes a good point so I don't object. "You always talk about this 'social suicide' world that you had to live in, and now it's gone. I've never heard of a teenager who wouldn't want to go to a party."

"Yeah well, I'm not those kids. Those kids haven't been through half the things I have." I talk back. "But I'll go. You're right about the whole 'me complaining' thing." She smiles because I don't always give her credit for being right. "I gotta go."

"Where?" asks mom.

"Uh...to talk to Ashley." I lie. Tonight I know Ashley will be there, but I'll save that 'fun' for later. I send Sean a text telling him to meet me at Haymitch's house.

As I walk into the hot summer-time air, I see Sean walking up Haymitch's porch. "Hey." I say as I catch up with him. "I got some news."

"Uh-oh." says Sean apprehensively. "Your 'news' lately hasn't been good."

"No, my sentencing was repealed!" I tell him with excitement.

"That's great! Why, what happened?" he asks anxiously. I tell him about Paylor being in my house and how she said Colby wants something with them.

"Well, should we not go anymore?" asks Sean.

"No, because I want to find out what President Paylor meant. There's nothing for Colby at the Capitol. I mean think about it. What could a boy from district 12 want with the Capitol?" I point out. I begin walking up the porch steps and knock on the door.

Haymitch opens the door sober. "Hey, sweetheart. Come on in." Sean and I sit ourselves then I notice that I haven't even mentioned Sean to Haymitch.

"Haymitch, this is Sean." Haymitch grunts and takes a seat across from us. "And I was hoping you wouldn't mind him being an addition to our team."

"Yeah well, I do mind, unless he can throw a knife." says Haymitch picking up a dagger and chucking it perfectly into the wall.

"Woah." I say as Sean and I look at the knife, shocked. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"That's not the point. Are you skilled or not?" asks Haymitch towards Sean.

"If you count trading a skill, then yes." Sean tells him.

"I don't."

"Then no." Sean adds.

"Then I don't want anything to do with you. You're just extra baggage. At least this one has a bow and knows how to use it." says Haymitch nodding towards me.

"Actually…not really. My mom through out my bow and snapped it in half. I can tape it back together but the aim will suck." I tell him, worried about his reaction.

"Now you're useless too!" says Haymitch throwing his arms up.

"I know, but now I have another reason to find Colby." I tell him.

"Why is that?" asks Haymitch. I take a deep breathe because I am prepared to tell him all about my visit from President Paylor.

"When I got home from the bakery-" Haymitch stops me mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I know. Your mother called and told me the _whole_ story, just before you guys arrived." Haymitch tells me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I reply. I look at Sean and I can tell he craves acceptance from Haymitch. "Sean can help. He's smart. An A+ student and number one in our class since 1st grade." I tell Haymitch.

"So? You're smart too…I think." Haymitch says.

"I guess but Sean is clever and I'm not. He's good in situations and can get us out of problems." I tell him. Haymitch looks at Sean as if he had done something wrong.

"Fine. Only because you already know about the mission." agrees Haymitch.

"Thank you." Sean says with a smile.

"If you die, it's not my fault." Haymitch responds.

"That's reassuring." Sean says under his breath.

"We need to plan. Capri, there's no other place you can get a new bow?" asks Haymitch. I shake my head.

"Well…there is my moms, but she would notice if it was gone." I tell him. "Did you convince your parents to tell my parents that I'm going on a trip with you?" I ask Sean.

"Yeah…it took a while, but they finally agreed."

"Alright well, when do you guys get out of school?" asks Haymitch.

"3:30." says Sean.

"Okay so meet here at 5:00. We will catch a train to the Capitol at 6:15." Haymitch tells us. "Now get out of here. I'll see you on Thursday."

"That's it? What about our plan?" asks Sean.

"_That_ was the plan, sweetheart." says Haymitch with a chuckle.

"What about our way around the Capitol?" I ask.

"Eh, we will figure that out when we get there." Haymitch says then slams the door in our face.

It's almost time for the party so I begin to start getting ready. I took a shower and did my hair already, so I last-minute pick my dress. I decide on a light blue strapless sundress to go with my eyes.

I check the clock and it's 7:15 and the train leaves at 7:30. I spray on some perfume and kiss my parents goodbye. The moon is already coming out and I see my whole grade making there way to the train station.

Everyone already knows about how my sentencing was repealed, yet they still won't talk to me. They talk _about_ me though. I hear all there rumors that were meant to be whispered. I've learned to deal with it. "Hi Capri." I hear from behind me. I turn around and my old friend Ashley waves. I glance at her quickly then turn back around.

"Hey." I say with no emotion. We were supposed to spend my last day together, but she just walked out without saying goodbye. Why should I give her the time of day if she wouldn't give it to me?

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but it was just hard for me to take in that I wouldn't be able to talk to you again." she tells me. I finally turn around to face her when we reach the train station. "If you don't start talking to me, I'm going to start getting mad at _you!_"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I dent your knife when you stabbed my back?" I ask sarcastically.

"I didn't backstab you! I just…left." she replies.

"Yeah, well leaving me when it was our last day to be friends is a close second." Before she could respond, the train whistle interrupts. "Have fun at the party." I say before boarding the train.

"You too." she says softly. I guess I'm sort of over reacting, but people always told me that best friends are supposed to stay with each other through thick and thin. I can understand it's pretty hard to do that when you are threatened to be tortured if you do, but Ashley has time. We had the whole day together, but instead she just left me alone.

I decide to stand on the train because all the couches are taken. My old friend, Stella, offered me her seat but I just thanked her and refused. Stella was always shy. Our group of friends was always loud and sociable. She was more like quiet and introvert, but still a very friendly and smart girl. Her long black hair complements her tan skin along with her emerald green eyes. She's a very pretty girl if you ask me. But she's one of 'those' who has no idea boys all over school thinks she's gorgeous; and if one of us tried to tell her, we would be told 'that's impossible'.

"Hey, Stella. How've you been?" I ask walking over to her.

"Good. How about you?"

"Well, this whole year has been kind of crazy for me. But yeah, as for right now, I'm doing fine." I tell her. She smiles and we sit in a awkward silence for a few moments. After the moment was over, she brings me into a big hug.

"I missed you." she says over my shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Stella."

"You were always my favorite friend. The others were too loud and...whenever Ashley or whoever would be a little rude too me, you would always stick up for me." She says pulling away from the hug.

"I'm glad to be back." I say with a smile. "I'm going to go find a bathroom." I walk away looking down hallways for a bathroom when my phone vibrates. I check the caller ID and I stare at it, stunned. The caller ID reads 'Colby'.


	35. Chapter 36

**Here it is! Chapter 36 :) Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! And again, anyone who liked my parody 'The Hunger Games goes Facebook' please check out 'Malishluv'. She is writing the sequal for it and it's hilarious! Thanks!**

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

I let the phone ring several times before I answer because I can't believe it's actually Colby. I tap the answer button and slowly bring the phone to my ear. "Hello?" All I hear for a few moments is static, then Colby speaks in a whisper.

"Capri?"

"Colby! Oh my god! How were you able to call me?" I ask frantically. "Where are you? What are they doing to you?" I pelt him with questions.

"I can't talk for long. But you need to know that they aren't hurting me anymore." He says implying that they hurt him before.

"Colby, I'm coming. Haymitch and I are coming to find you and we are taking you back to district 12." I tell him.

"No!" He shouts. "You can't." he says back in a whisper. "If they find you then they will capture you."

"Or maybe there's something that you want to stay there for." I say irritated.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Paylor told me how you want to stay in the Capitol. Is it true?" I ask. Colby sighs and hesitates to respond.

"Yes. It's not that I want to stay in the _Capitol_. It's just that there's something here. There's something here that I found and I can't leave." he tells me. "I miss you, Capri. Believe me, I really do."

"Please tell me what you found. What could be so important that you would leave your whole life behind for it? If it's another girl, just tell me-"

"It's not another girl. I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Are you _allowed_ to leave?" I ask.

"Yeah." he answers hesitantly. I can't even imagine what it could be. Then I think of one more question.

"Colby…how long have you been able to leave?" He doesn't respond for what seems like minutes. I ask again. "Colby?"

"3 weeks." he replies. I'm taken aback by his response. He's been able to leave for three weeks, but chose to stay. I hear something through the phone. Someone asks Colby who he's talking to. The voice was a girl, definitely. I can tell she's about our age. Colby responds that he's talking to a caterer. A caterer? I begin pacing back and forth, biting my lip.

"Colby, what's going on? Who is that?" I ask. After a few moments of him talking to the girl- Colby comes back on the phone with me.

"I got to go. Don't come, Capri. Please. Just promise me you won't come." He asks.

"No, I'm coming."

"Stop, don't! They will find you." He tells me again.

"Not if we find _you_ first." I say without hesitation. "Even if you don't come back with us, I need to know what's so special there." I hang up the phone and immediately call Sean.

**Sean's POV**

Once I get on the train, I try looking for a place to sit, but all the seats are taken. I feel the train lurch forward and we are off to district 4. I never told anyone this, but I used to live in district 4, and I haven't visited this place in a while.

My friends Zach and Jake walk over. Zach is in a very expensive looking black tux. I just wore a white dress shirt, not tucked in, and dark blue shorts.

"Why are you wearing a tux?" I ask with a laugh.

"Because ladies love tuxes." He tells me straightening his bow tie. My phone vibrates and Capri is calling me. "Who is it?" asks Zach looking in a mirror.

"Capri." I tell him.

"Let me talk to her!" shouts Zach leaping on to me, reaching for the phone.

"No!" I say answering the phone, pushing Zach away. "Hey."

"Colby called me!" she yells into the phone.

"What? How?" I ask.

"I don't know! He just did! He told me not to come, and that he doesn't want to come back to district 12." Zach attempts to grab the phone again but I keep shoving him away.

"Hold on, where are you?" Now Zach starts making kissing faces so I shove him one more time.

"I'm in the girl's bathroom." she tells me.

"Uh…why don't you come to _me_?" I suggest.

"Okay where are you?"

"In the lounge." I tell her.

"Okay, be there in a sec." she hangs up and Zach smirks.

"If Colby was here, he'd break your face." he tells me popping a mint into his mouth.

"Why?"

"I don't know…Colby has always been sort of…_protective_, I guess, of Capri. One time I tried to hit on her, and he got really mad." says Zach.

"Well, yeah, because you were hitting on her._ I'm_ not." I point out. Zach shrugs and Capri enters the lounge, stopping when she sees Zach. She starts slowly backing up, hoping Zach won't see her…but then I hear him from behind me.

"HEY CAPRI! IT'S ZACH!" she hangs her head as Zach makes his way over to her. I can't help it but to laugh. He tries to put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me." she mumbles. He doesn't listen and rests his arm on her shoulder. She shakes her head at me and mouths the words 'you broke rule one.' I mouth back 'not my fault.'

"So Capri, have you missed me?" asks Zach.

"No." she responds.

"That's cute. But don't worry, now that Colby isn't here, how 'bout me and you-"

"No." she says immediately. Capri rolls her eyes at every pick-up line Zach uses.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together." Zach says with a wink. Capri shakes off his arm again and walks over to me. I try to keep a straight face but start laughing.

"I will kill you." she tells me trying to stay serious but also, breaking out into a laugh.

"Anyways…tell me what happened with Colby."

"Okay well, he told me that he needs to stay, and whatever it is, it's very important to him." she says clearly not happy about the situation.

"So…are we still going?" I ask unsure. She nods. "Alright, well let's try not to talk about it tonight." I say patting her on the back. She takes a deep breath and pushes back her hair.

"You're right. I just have to forget about all of this for tonight." I smile and we sit down waiting for the train to stop. Finally we hear the wheels of the train screech as the breaks cease the train.

**Capri's POV**

The stampede of soon-to-be freshmen sprints into the huge house."DAY-UM." Zach says from the behind. "THIS PARTY WILL BE INSANE." It's about 8:15 and it's almost completely dark out. There is a spotlight on the grand front door. When I enter the house, a young woman hands me two glow sticks; a necklace and a bracelet.

I look for a place to get something to drink, and I find a refreshment bar and sit down. Soon after I take a seat, Sean sits next to me, along with Stella.

"Hey." I say to both of them. They both greet me and the waitress comes over and asks what I want. "I'll just have a water." Sean raises his eye brows.

"Really? Water? Live a little, Mellark." He tells me.

"What?" I ask.

"I agree with him, Capri. No one drinks water at a party." adds Stella.

"Fine," I reply, turning to the waitress. "can I have a glass of non-alcoholic champagne?"

"That's just water." Sean tells me.

"Hm. Didn't notice." I say taking the water from the waitress.

"So, I like this whole glow-stick theme." Stella says looking around. "I knew this place would be big, since it's the Odair's house." I look at her then back at Sean.

"Wait, what? This is the Odair's?" I ask stunned. Sean nods his head. "How did everyone know this but me?"

"We all sort of agreed not to tell you," Sean says glaring at Stella, "because…ya' know…Jess almost killed you."

"Sorry, I forgot." Stella adds.

"So Annie just let her 14 year old relative have a huge party at her house?" I ask taking a sip of my water. Soon after I ask, Miss. Odair walks over to Sean,

Stella, and I.

"Hello, Capri. How are you?" she asks giving me a quick welcoming hug. I can understand it must be weird, hugging the girl your daughter tried to kill.

"I'm fine. Are you doing okay?" I ask. She nods and gives me a subtle smile. Sean leans over to me and tells me he's going to go to the food table. Before he could leave, Annie stops him.

"Wait! Sean Berkley? Hello!" she says with excitement. Sean slowly turns around and I stare at both of them as Annie embraces Sean.

"Hi, Miss. Odair." Sean replies. Someone catches Annie's eye and she tells him she will talk to him later. Sean leisurely sits down next to Stella, two seats away from me.

"Uh, how do you know Annie?" I ask Sean as I move over a seat. He hesitates to answer.

"Okay. I have quite the story." Sean begins. "Alright, so I used to live in District 4 and-"

"What?" I interrupt.

"Let me finish. So, while I lived here, in kindergarten, Jess and I adapted some sort of strong friendship. Then in first grade, I moved to district 12. It was hard for us to separate, so we had our parents have lots of get-togethers. Then when we got older, we got phones and we started communicating through that. And in the beginning of 7th grade, we started 'dating' I guess. It wasn't really one of those stupid 7th grade relationships; it was more like you and Colby. We would save up money to go visit each other. Romantic, right? Well here's the best part. We were still dating when Jess and Jack…kissed." Sean finishes up. I don't respond for a while. I just sit and take it all in. Sean scratches the back of his neck and Stella just sits there quietly.

"Wow. Why didn't Jess tell me she had a boyfriend?" I ask.

"Because she liked Jack, I assume. People become really quite remarkable when they start thinking that they can do things. When they believe in themselves they have the first secret of success. But Jess had a little too much confidence. She thought she could just love, kill and win and everything would end up okay, and so she let her guard down without even knowing it." he tells me tapping his finger on the table. The three of us sit in silence. I don't like awkward moments, so I stand up and ask,

"Sean, would you like to dance?" And of course there's always the excuse that I'm helping a friend.


	36. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is extremely short, because I'm going away tomorrow for a little over a week and I'm not bringing my laptop, so I just wanted to update a little bit. I made it short because I don't really have time to make a full chapter because I still have to pack and stuff :/ Please review! **

-**iLoveTheMellarks**

"You're not mad?" asks Sean. I let a small smile form before I respond.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I never told you about district 4 or Jess." he tells me, scratching the back of his neck. "And friends aren't supposed to keep things from each other."

"I wasn't going to bring this up, but _you_ should be mad at _me_. Because I sort of attempted to kill your girlfriend, and then Colby kill her." I say softly, trying not to dwell on the subject too much. "Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes I think I do. She wasn't exactly the nicest person- but I'm not saying she deserved to die." he tells me.

"Really? I thought she was really friendly before she went all kill-crazy." I tell him. He let's out a small chuckle and puts his hands inside his pockets.

"No, that was just an act. She just acted that way to trick you since she knew you all were going into the games." he says not making eye contact with me. I pause for a moment.

"Wait…you knew about that?" I ask leaning towards him and speaking in a whisper.

"About what?" he asks obviously oblivious to the secret.

"The fact that the victors' children were put into the games." I say hoping Stella doesn't hear. She is lost in her shirley temple drink.

"Yeah. Jess told me in like 4th grade and made me swear not to tell anyone." he looks up at me. "Did _you_ tell anyone?"

"Yeah." I say quietly. "You can probably guess who." I say inferring to Colby. "I didn't necessarily tell him. I just said something, and then he said something, and then he figured it out. I didn't mean to- wait a second." I ponder my thoughts for several moments. "What if Colby told someone in the Capitol? What if this is all a trap? What if they knew I would come get him, and they are just going to capture me? What if-" Sean cuts me off.

"Enough of this 'what if' crap. We will _know_ once we go to the capitol. Obviously Colby is important to you, so we are going to find him, even if it means taking risks." Sean says at a normal voice tone. I didn't think anyone heard it over the loud blasting music. But with my luck- that wasn't so.

"You guys are going to the Capitol?" asks Stella.


	37. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! But here is chapter 38. I know I have been slacking a little bit, and I am not making any excuses. But I'm going to try to finish chapters quicker :) enjoy! Please review!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

"Uh." Is all I could think of saying. Sean is completely ignoring what he just did. Since I'm apparently on my own with this, I decide to try to change the subject. "This water is really good." I say taking a big gulp.

"Wait, I just heard you say-"says Stella.

"No you didn't," I say. "You didn't hear anything."

"But you just said-"

"Nope." I interrupt. Sean just sits in his seat nonchalantly. Stella stares at me as if I just murdered someone right in front of her eyes.

"Capri, I'm not an idiot. I know what you said, and I'm not just going to forget I heard it." Stella whispers to me. She looks at Sean and then back at me. "Tell me what is going on. I know it has something to do with Colby."

"Well," says Sean. "What do _you_ think is going on?"

"I _think_ that you and Capri are crazy enough to actually attempt to break Colby out of the Capitol. But I hope to god that I'm wrong, because nobody in the right mind would think of doing such a thing." Stella says. She nailed it. Sean and I don't respond for what seems like minutes.

"That's basically the plan." I say. Stella raises her eye brows. "But you can not tell _anyone._"

"You are insane. You can't honestly think I will just let you go kill yourself and not tell anyone." she tells me.

"I won't die, just please promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Fine, I promise. But word of advice- don't talk about it in a room full of gossip spreading teenagers." she tells me. This plan isn't what I would call 'thought-through', but I trust Haymitch. After all, he is a victor. I nod and ask for a refill on my water.

"So do you at least have a well thought-out plan?" Stella asks, leaning on her hand. Sean and I look at each other and shake our heads.

"We are just going to wing it." says Sean. When it comes to something complicated with Sean, his motto is 'when in doubt, wing it'.

"This isn't a math test, Sean! You can't 'wing' a mission that could get you killed! You guys realize you might have to hurt and kill people, right?" Stella points out. I immediately answer with a 'no'.

"I refuse to kill anybody. If I wanted to do that, I would've sponsored and encouraged the Hunger Games. I'd rather die then live with the fact that I ended someone else's life. It would eat me alive." I tell her.

"But you attempted to kill several people in the games." says Sean.

"I guess I didn't realize how my life would be so much more different if I actually did commit the crime. The biggest crime a 13 year old should commit is stealing a friend's lip gloss." I say. "When Colby called me before…I wasn't going to pick up."

"How did he call you? Did you pick up? What did he say?" Stella asks questions one after another.

"I picked up. I wasn't going to though."

"Why not?" asks Sean.

"Because I knew if I picked up, and it was actually him on the phone, that it would give me hope. And once I have a lot of hope, it's dangerous. There is no going back now. Now that I have heard his voice, and I know he is okay, that gives me more of a reason to find him. And once I'm determined to find something, I'll do almost anything to succeed." I explain, hoping they understand.

"Including…kill?" asks Stella. I nod my head.

"If it's that important to me."

"Colby _is_ important to you." says Sean.  
"I know, that's the dangerous part." I tell them. "If things get out of hand, I don't know what I will do. And if I _do_ end up killing someone, like I said before, I couldn't live with the guilt." We all sit in silence until Sean lightens up the mood.

"Yes." says Sean. I look at him confused because 'yes' doesn't have anything to do with the conversation.

"Yes, what?" I ask.

"Yes, I will dance with you." He repeats. Honestly, I thought that moment has and past, but I could use something to take my mind off of all this. I told myself I wouldn't talk about Colby, and then I end up exposing our plan to someone.

"Stella, wanna come?" I ask getting up out of my seat.

"Nah, you guys go ahead." she replies beginning to walk over to the snack table. "I'll meet up with you guys later." she says. I smile and start towards the dance floor. "Wait, Capri." she calls. I turn back around. "Try not to kill anyone!" she jokes. I laugh and we both smile then turn back around.

I step onto the lit up dance floor and turn to face Sean. Sweaty teenagers close in on us so we are forced to stand only 2 inches apart. We start swaying back and forth, rhythmically to the music.

"Ya know, Stella's right. We're gonna get killed if we wing it." I tell Sean quietly, keeping my voice down, even though the other kids couldn't possibly here me over the loud music and all the laughing and gossip. He shrugs looking around cautiously before replying.

"Listen," he says. "we are leaving in 4 days. There's no time to formulate a well thought out plan and even if we did, the chances of nothing going wrong are very slim." I nod.

"Yeah I guess your right…" I answer. We continue dancing but I can tell Sean has something on his mind. "What's up?" I ask him.

"No it's just… your dancing." He says smiling.

"Yeah, and so are you." I tell him, not getting his point.

"Well, it was your rule." he says.

"Well, I sort of meant 'slow' dancing." I say and he laughs. I can feel eyes on the back of my neck and I see Sean nervously look over my shoulder. I glance at him and give him a curious look before I turn around. My breath catches as I take in the image of Ashley standing side by side with the two girls I hate most in the world. Tara and Alessia.

"Can I help you?" I ask as their freakish stare makes me uncomfortable.

"I just find it funny how you're dancing with Sean, and yet, aren't you still with Colby?" Ashley asks; thinking she's cool. Since when was dancing consider cheating?

"Ashley, I don't want to start a fight- so why don't you just walk away before either one of us does something we regret." I tell her. I'm trying to stay out of controversy for now; especially with my ex-bestfriend, the girl who punched me, and the girl who wants me to die.

"Ever heard of forgiving?" asks Ashley. "I'm sorry not everyone is as perfect as you. I made one mistake and you're holding it against me!" Ashley argues. I walk towards her so I can hear her better.

"It's not just that you left me on my last day- it's also that you've…changed." I tell her. She looks down as if she knows what I'm talking about.

"Changing and maturing are two different things." she says impudently. I roll my eyes and don't respond. I could tell her that being some-what snobby isn't a part of maturing; but I rather not start a fight. But somehow I feel like a fight has already begun, so I leave the dance floor.

"You can't run away from your problems anymore, Capri!" shouts Alessia turning me around. Before I could talk back, Alessia splashes ice cold fruit punch all over me. I bring my hair back into a pony tail to avoid getting wet. I feel the anger boiling inside of me as I am about to lose my temper. I figure that she just isn't worth it and I run outside the house into the hot summer night. Soon as I reach the street, I hear footsteps behind me and I know it's Sean and Stella. My tears are trying to fight back as I take a seat on the curb and bury my face in my dress. I hug my legs and pull them closer and closer to my chest. My light blue dress is now an ugly shade of red and purple.

"Are you okay?" asks Sean touching my shoulder. I look at him and shake my head.

"No! I wish my sentencing was never revoked! The capitol wasn't being nice to me by taking it away. They knew something like this would happen! They knew that my social life was ruined, no matter what!" I say, sniffling my nose. Stella takes a seat next to me and Sean follows.

"I think you should go back in there and tell Alessia off." says Stella.

"No. I'm done with them. They aren't worth my tears or anger. I'm just going to have a low profile my whole high school life." I tell her. "You guys don't need to hang out with me. I'm just bringing you down. Being friends with me is social suicide."

"That's not true. We're lucky to be your friend." Stella says leaning on my shoulder.

"Please, it's not about being lucky enough to be my friend," I say. "It's about being _brave _enough."

"What do you mean?" asks Sean.

"I mean- if you want to be my friend, then you've got to be pretty brave. Because it's like you're giving up everything for me." I say with a smile.

"That's not being brave, Capri. It's just being a good friend." Sean replies. "Are you sure you don't want to go back in?" asks Sean.

"No, no. You guys go ahead. I might come in, in a little while." I tell them.

"Are you positive you don't want us to stay?" asks Stella. I nod.

"Definitely. Really, it's fine." I tell them. They both smile and stand up. When I see that they both have gone back into the house, I open my phone.

There is no way I'm going back into that party. I call my mom but she doesn't pick up- she must be asleep. I call my dad but no answer- he must be asleep. I hesitate to call one person. Haymitch. Before I know it, I press send. Who knew, Haymitch would be there for me out of both my parents.

"Hello?" Haymitch grumbles. I can tell I woke him up.

"Haymitch? Were you asleep?" I ask.

"Yep. You woke me up. Now what do you want, kid?" he asks.

"can you come pick me up?" I ask. He grunts in exhaustion.

"Ugh, fine. Where are ya?"

"Um…district 4." I tell him. He chuckles.

"You expect me to come get you in district 4, and bring you home?" he asks. "Why can't you just take a train home?"

"Because I don't want to go home." I tell him.

"Then where are you looking to go at 10:00 at night?" he asks.

"The capitol." I tell him.


	38. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone! Things have been getting crazy with school starting and all but like I said last time- I will try to update asap. Please review!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks **

"Is the kid with you?" asks Haymitch. I'm leaving Sean for one reason; we can't be friends anymore. It's hard for me to even think about. Stella is slowly but surely creeping back into my life and it just can't happen. I said it once (or twice) and I'll say it again; I'm not letting them ruin their social lives just to be friends with me.

"No. Sean…backed out." I lie. Haymitch would think I was crazy if I just left Sean.

"I always knew that kid was no good." he tells me. "Why don't you just try to talk him into it? He usually does anything you say."

"Uh..actually he didn't back out because he was scared. We are…in a fight. So he didn't want to come." I tell him.

"You two in a fight? It must've been a pretty good reason. Well, are you sure you wanna go tonight?" he asks. I nod but then I notice I'm on the phone.

"Yeah- definitely. But by any chance, can you get me some clothes to wear?" I ask him. "I don't want to go running around the capitol in a sundress with fruit punch all over it."

"Fruit punch?" he asks.

"Don't ask. So, what time could you be here by?" I ask. I could here him mumbling to himself and yawning every once in a while.

"Alright, tell you what. Buy a ticket to district 12 and call me when you get there- I'll meet you at the train station and we will go from there." he says.

"Why can't you drive?" I ask.

"Uh…my license was suspended."

"Why? Wait…never mind." I say shaking my head. "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can. Try to get me some shorts and a t shirt. There should be some sneakers on my front porch because they are drying from the rain, just be quiet so you don't wake my parents if they are sleeping." I tell him.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll try." he says then hangs up. I stand up from the curb and take off my shoes to walk barefoot. I look back at the lit-up house and start walking towards the train station. Sean was a great friend and I do love him. So that's why I have to leave him here. I begin to tear up and decide to try and call Colby. No answer.

I've been having this feeling inside of me that says that Colby doesn't love me anymore. If he did, he would be here. But the fact is that I love him so I have to see what won his heart over in the Capitol. Different thoughts run through my mind as I arrive at the train station. "One ticket to district 12 please." I take my ticket in exchange for some money. I take a seat on the bench and my phone rings. The caller ID reads 'Sean'. I press decline. He sends me 4 more texts and 3 more voicemails in the time that the train finally arrives.

I step on the train as I delete all the voicemails- but one I by accident press listen.

"Capri, I have a feeling I know where you are going because obviously you are ignoring my texts and calls and you aren't anywhere to be found. Please don't go to the Capitol without me if that's where you are leaving to. If you are at the train station please just stay there. If you don't and this is the last time we are ever going to speak to each other; I just want you to know that I love you. Not as a friend. I've felt this every since I've met you, I just wasn't sure until now. And if you _aren't_ going to the Capitol and I might see you tomorrow…then this is embarrassing." he says right before I shut the voicemail off.

I have hesitations about stepping on the train. And then I hear Sean's voice and his foot steps getting closer and closer "You coming, kid?" asks the conductor. I nod and hop on before Sean could see me. I never looked at Sean in any other way then as a friend. As I said before, I don't believe Colby has any feelings for me anymore. But I need to hear that from Colby. I need him to say it.

As the train pulls away, Sean arrives at the station. We both make eye contact and then I drop it immediately. I feel like such an a-hole. He ran away from the party of the year just to find me. But I can't forget that Colby turned himself into the Capitol to show me that he loved me. And I _also_ can't forget I'm only a freshman. I take a seat next to the window and I watch the night skies go by and I doze off into sleep

"This is your stop, kid." says the conductor shaking me awake. My eyes flutter open and I thank him for waking me.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost 11:30 pm." he tells me. I walk off the train into the pitch black district 12. "Can I borrow a pen and paper?" I ask the ticket booth worker. She hands a sticky note and a pen. I write:

_Mom and Dad-_

_I can't lie to you anymore. I'm not going with Sean's family on vacation-I never was. I'm leaving to go to the Capitol to find Colby…with Haymitch. Don't be mad at him; I want him to do this for me. I promise I will come back in one piece. But please don't tell anyone- because if someone knows and it gets outs and the cops start looking for me; I am sure to end up dead. I'll be back soon. Don't call my cell because it's almost out of battery. I love you both._

_-Capri_

Soon after I call Haymitch to come, he's here. "Hey." I say.

"I got you some clothes." he tells me. He hands over a navy blue t shirt, black shorts, and sneakers. "It's all I could find in your size at 11:30 at night."

"Thank you." I say with a smile. "Can we stop at my house really quick? I have a note for my parents." he reads the note and chuckles.

"Ok." We walk over to my house and I slip the note under my door.

"Alright. I'm ready." I tell him. "But first, I have to change behind that bush." I walk down the porch steps behind a tall shrub a hastily change. I rake my hair with my fingers, and take out the barrette I used for the party and tie it up in a ponytail.

I quietly emerge from the bush and look at Haymitch expectantly.

"What?" he asks.

"Well, what's next?"

"Sweetheart this is your mission, I'm just coming along for the ride." He tells me. I give him a look and begin to walk towards the train station, Haymitch grumpily trailing behind me. We reach the ticket booth and Haymitch buys the tickets. I sit down on a bench, waiting for Haymitch.

I look around and my eye catches a train coming in from 4. People trudge out of it sleepily and I see Sean come off, looking around hopefully. My heart thuds loudly praying he doesn't see me. I notice his shoulders slump sadly and he pulls out his phone. He walks slowly away. I can't help but be disappointed since I had an inkling of hope that he would see me and insist on coming.

Haymitch bounds over to me and sits himself down beside me. He hands me a ticket and I examine it. My heart stops. I read the ticket destination again.

"Are you stupid?" I asked Haymitch, keeping my voice low, in a scratchy whisper

"No" he says nonchalantly, sitting back and pulling his hat over his face. "I'm gonna grab some shut eye before the train comes. It's due in an hour or so. Wake me up then." He says sleepily.

"You bought the wrong tickets!" I cried, my voice getting louder. You could here the worry in my voice. It drew a few stares.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" I screamed ripping his hat from his face. "This is a ticket for District 2!" I only had enough money for two tickets! Now we're gonna have to hold the mission off until I can get more! By then my parents will have found the note and try to keep me from leaving and Sean is bound to want to come!" I yelled.

"It's not a mistake. I bought a ticket to District 2 instead of directly to the Capitol to avoid suspicion. If two victors randomly decide to take a train to the Capitol and one of them is known to have a boyfriend being held captive there it's gonna draw attention." He explained and immediately fell asleep.

I thought it over and decided he was right. For the next hour I sat on the bench and looked around, watching the sleepy, irritable people coming off trains and stray dogs scrounging around for scraps.

Our train pulled into the station around one in the morning and I shook Haymitch awake and we boarded the train. We found seats in the back and kept to ourselves. I remember Haymitch's snores before I dozed off.

I woke up in the morning, sunlight streaming through the open train window. A light breeze drifted through. Haymitch sat beside me, reading a newspaper. A plate of eggs sat in front of me and I gobbled them up, gulping down some orange juice in the process.

The train pulled into a rest stop to get some gas and passengers had fifteen minutes to walk around and stretch their legs. I walked to a convenience store and bought a small pack. I bought a hairbrush, a toothbrush and some deodorant. I also got a cheap shirt, just in case. Even though I was going to the Capitol on a secret mission, I couldn't stand being filthy. I walked back onto the train and freshened up in the bathroom.

"When are we gonna be there?" I asked Haymitch.

"Soon." He said, eyes closed.

"Seriously, when are we gonna be there?" I asked. He sighed

"About 10:30 this morning." He said gruffly. It was 9:45 now so for the remaining hour I sat in my seat and gazed out the window. Finally I saw the tall buildings and bustling people and I recollected a faint memory. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I couldn't help feeling something almost like excitement

The train stopped and Haymitch and I walked off. It was a sunny, cool day. We walked around on the streets stopping in a little café for lunch. While we were walking I looked out onto a field. I saw a disheveled shack sitting behind a cluster of trees, almost as if it was hiding from something, as if it didn't want to be found. It hit me. This was where Colby turned himself in. Memories washed over me in a deluge of emotions and scenes and frantic running. I felt tears prick my eyes and I quickly brushed them away. "What are you crying about now?" he asks.

"I just notice this is the place I last saw Colby." I say in a neutral voice.

"Wow, you're slow." he says with a chuckle. I shoot him an evil glare and walk in front of him. We reach the ticket booth and I walk up to the young woman at the booth.

"Excuse me, can I have two tickets to the Capitol please." I ask politely. Haymitch stands beside me and takes out his wallet, pulling out a twenty. She looks at us distrustfully.

"Aren't you Capri Mellark? And aren't you Haymitch Abernathy?" she asks. "What business do you have there?"

"Well yes-"I begin before Haymitch steps on my foot. My eyes water.

"Yes, I am Haymitch Abernathy but this is not Capri. This is my niece, Molly Barden. My sister lives in the Capitol with her husband and I was watching lil' Molly. Now I'm goin to hand her back over. My sister, Ellie and her husband had a wedding to go to, you know Capitol weddings, not exactly appropriate for young ladies." He hands the women whose name was Darla according to her name tag a twenty dollar bill. She takes it slowly. She doesn't hand us our tickets. Haymitch clears his throat uncomfortably. "That'll be two tickets to the Capitol." He said. The women skeptically hands them over.

I murmur our thanks and we quickly walk away. "Why is my name suddenly Molly Barden?" I ask him angrily. I can't help not forgetting my painful toe which I now am wincing at every time I step on it.

"We don't want anyone knowing that you aren't safe and sound in 12. It's too suspicious. It's practically like standing up on one of them buildings over there with a bullhorn and telling everyone our plans."

"Not really…" I mutter under my breath but I silently agree to be Miss Molly Barden from now on.

Our train didn't depart until 2:30 and it was 12:00 now. We wandered around, trying to look normal. At about 2:15 we walked over to the station and went up to the conductor. We handed him our tickets. He looked at the tickets and then us.

"I'm going to need to see some ID please." He told us. Everyone in Panem carried around ID from when they were born to when they die. Haymitch handed his to the man but I froze as I realized I was Molly Barden not Capri Mellark. "You can go." The man named Lyle told Haymitch. Haymitch boards the train along with loads of other people.

"Um, I left mine at my hotel, sorry." I say trying to slide by. He stops my and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry you can't board the train, Miss." says Lyle.

"But my uncle is on that train, and I can't leave his sight. Please!" I have already lost sight of Haymitch. I don't see him anywhere on the train.

"I said no. Please step aside, you are holding up the line." I get shoved aside by annoyed travelers and I try looking for Haymitch through the windows. "Ugh." I groan to myself. I flip open my phone and try calling Haymitch's phone.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Haymitch, they won't let me on the train because I don't have I.D for Molly." I tell him pacing back and forth.

"Ugh, alright, I'll get off the train." he says hanging up. Before I could even hang up my phone, the doors shut close. Sending Haymitch off to the Capitol, and leaving me alone in District 2.


	39. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, long time no see! Okay, I can't even express to you how sorry I am for not updating- It's been almost 2 months! But I have a good reason. So, some serious family stuff has been going on and it's been kind of distracting, along with school. But I'm back and I'm going to start updating quicker And I mean it this time! I hope you enjoy, please review! Again, I'm terribly sorry. I suggest reading the last chapter if you have not read it in a while **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest. _This is all Haymitch's fault. _Who cares if people were suspicious? We have a right to plea the fifth. I can't believe this right now, that I fall to the ground and just sit there, hugging in my legs. I wonder what my mom and Dad are doing right now. I haven't seen my face plastered on any wanted signs yet, so I guess they haven't told anyone. I try calling Haymitch but he must not get service on the train because the call keeps failing.

I make myself get up and move over a nearby bench when a train pulls into the station. It's from district 12. I tell myself I should get on it- well sneak on, because I have no money. But I can't. I can't go back now. This would be a whole lot easier if Colby would just tell me what is so important over there. There is a shred of hope in me that says he might come back. And that's when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Capri, what are you doing here?" says a face I didn't expect. It's Gale.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were staying in district 12." I ask. He sighs and sits down next to me.

"I was. Until your Dad fired me about two days ago."

"Oh…sorry." I say looking down. "Why did he fire you?" My Dad is a nice guy. It takes a lot for him to get angry.

"I sort of set the bakery kitchen on fire by accident." He says with a laugh. I smirk. "Now why are you here, again?

"Uh…" I hesitate. But I'm through lying to people. That's what got me here. "You promise not to tell?" He nods. "Haymitch and I were going to the Capitol." I say slowly. Gale out of all people would flip out in a moment like this.

"You're almost as crazy as your mother." he says calmly. I smile.

"Why thank you."

"It's true. Capri, I'm not letting you get on a train to the Capitol. You'll get killed," he exclaims. "where's Haymitch?"

"That's my dilemma. It's a long story. But long story short, Haymitch is on his way to the Capitol and I'm here. We'd thought it would be a good idea to go to district 2 first to avoid suspicion." I tell him.

"And I'm guessing you want to go to the Capitol because of Colby." he tells me. I nod.

"But don't worry about that because I can't get on without a ticket. And I have no money." I say shaking my head.

"Tell you what. I'll give you money for a ticket, if you get somebody to go with you. Now, I can't because I started a new job, but do you know anyone in district 2?" he asks. I begin to shake my head no- but then it hits me.

"Wait…" I try to remember what her name was. The girl who helped me with Colby when I came to district 2. _Callie. _That was it. "Callie. Her name is Callie. Have you heard of her?"

"Yeah, Callie Lindson. Her grandfather just died yesterday. How do you know her?" he asks.

"That's…another long story. But do you know where she is?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, why would know? She doesn't talk much anymore, I heard. I guess she's still in shock and just wants to be alone for a little while." _Want to be alone. _Those words echo in my head. _'I go here when I want to be alone.' _I know exactly where she is.

"I'll call you if I find her." I tell Gale. Once I reach the outskirts of the district, I begin sprinting into the clusters of trees…until I come across the little cement room. I stop short and stare at it while taking short breaths. Bad memories take over my mind as I try pushing them out. My pony tail has fallen out so I re-do it before walking in through the door.

Callie sits in a chair. Head down on the table. As I walk closer, I startle her and she picks up her head. "What are you doing here?" she asks frantically wiping away her tears.

"I need to ask you something. You remember me, right?" She nods.

"Of course I do. Everyone who hasn't even met you, knows you." she tells me. I never have thought about that, but that's beside the point.

"I heard about your grandfather." I say taking a seat next to her. She begins to cry again and I pat her back as she burry's her face into her hands. "I know it's hard. But I promise you it will get better."

She picks her head up. "Capri I know you didn't come here to pity me. What do you need?" she asks. I twiddle my fingers as I begin to ask her.

"I'm going to the Capitol to look for Colby. And I want you to come with me. If it's too much pressure then I underst-" she stops me.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll come." she says with a smile. "My parents are at my Grandfathers funeral in district 4 until tomorrow. I didn't go because I guess the anger mixed with sadness…I don't know. I just couldn't handle it all. But I'll just leave her a voice message saying I ran away." she says with a sniffle.

"Why? Then everyone will get panicked and start looking for us." I tell her.

"Capri, there's a difference when the daughter of the victor's runs away from home, and when a random district 2 girl runs away." she tells me. "When do we leave?"

"Now." I tell her. She raises her eyebrows.

"Alright. Let's go." she says. "You are aware we might not come out alive?" she asks.

"We will…I promise." I look at her outfit and examine her grey t shirt, blue cloth shorts, and messy bun on the side of her head. "What you're wearing is fine…now Haymitch has food and water." I tell her standing up.

"Haymitch is coming?" she asks. I sit back down and tell her the whole story of how I got here and where Haymitch is. She takes it all in and we begin to walk towards the train station when I remember to call Gale.

"Mr. Hawthorne?" I ask.

"You found her?" he answers.

"I did." I say with a smile.

"Alright well, we made a deal and I will honor it. Where are you?" he asks. I tell him the train station and try to ignore the noisy surroundings. "Okay, be there in a couple of minutes."

I hang up and get on line for a ticket when Gale shows up. He hands me the money and looks me in the eye. "Please. Be careful. I have to know you will come back in one piece." I give him a big hug and promise him I will come back. "And please don't tell your mother I helped you." I nod my head and whisper in his ear.

"If there is a chance I don't come back- please tell my mom that I'm sorry." He looks at me with a worried look. "See you soon, Gale. Thank you,_ so_ much." I say going up to the ticket lady.

"Two tickets to the Capitol." I tell her. "Names?"

"Capri Mellark and Callie Lindson." I tell her without hesitation.

"I thought you were 'Molly Barden'." she says with an attitude. I snatch the two tickets from her hand and glare at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say walking away. We sit and wait for the train. The anxiety begins to give me a headache and I can tell Callie feels like bursting into tears.

"You don't have to do this." I tell her. She looks up at me.

"I want to." The screech of the brakes alerts us to board the train. We give in our I.D's and Lyle is hesitant about letting me on. "Didn't you just try to get on as Molly?"

"No." I tell him with a shaky voice. He sighs and mumbles 'whatever', then let's me board. Callie and I sit down at the nearest food table and I scarf down as much as I can until my phone rings- it's Sean. I stare at it then press answer.

"Hey. You finally picked up." he says. I swallow the blueberry muffin that was in my mouth before responding.

"Because if you try to change my mind now, you can't. I'm already on a train to the Capitol. Sean you can't tell anyone, or I'll definitely get caught." I tell him. He sighs and I keep reminding myself that I can hang up this call at any moment.

"You want to risk your life, possibly to become an avox or worse, just to find a guy that doesn't even love you anymore." he says. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I know what you meant, Sean." I tell him. I keep hoping he won't bring up what he told me on the voicemail. "And maybe your right. You probably are. But I just need to know what is in the Capitol for him. Haymitch and I went to district 2 first- then he got on the train and I didn't, so now we're separated."

"Yeah, I know." he tells me.

"What? How do you know?" I ask taking a sip of water.

"Because I'm in district 2, also." I feel like doing a full out spit take with my water, but instead I choke on it.

"What? How did you know we were here?" I ask him. I take a napkin and wipe my mouth.

"I saw you guys buy the tickets. I guess you didn't notice me."

"Well, you wasted your time. I told you, I'm already on a train to the Capitol." I say half-heartedly.

"What are the odds that we might be on the exact same train, going to the exact same place?" he asks. I freeze.

"You're telling me-"

"Yep. Turn around." I turn around and Sean stands there in a blue tshirt and black shorts. They look relatively new, so he must've gotten them here, in district 2.

I sigh and walk over to him. "You're impossible to get away from, ya know that?" I say with a laugh.

"That's kind of what I was hoping for." he says with a chuckle. I sit back down by Callie- who is looking completely bewildered.

"Callie, this is my friend Sean. Sean, Callie will be joining us on our…adventure." I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." says Callie holding out her hand. Sean shakes it.

"You too."

"Callie and I know each other because she bought Colby to me a while back." I explain.

"Yeah, which made him turn himself in, which is the reason we are here. This is basically my fault." she says as the train lurches forward. "No it's not. But I have to tell you the real reason we are going to the Capitol," I begin to explain. "Colby called me a little while ago, saying that there is something for him in the Capitol that he doesn't want to leave. And I have to know what it is."

"Is it a girl?" she asks.

"I don't know. He said it wasn't, but I heard one in the background. It could've been anyone." I tell her. I let out a big yawn which makes Sean yawn, too.

"You guys should catch some sleep. I'll wake you up when we are there." I thank her and I lean on the window, using my sweater as a pillow. I doze off slowly but shortly and fall into sleep.

Callie shakes me awake. "We're here." she says waking us both up. I check the time and it's about 5:00 pm. I look out the window and see different colors of people. It's like a rainbow threw up on this place. I look out one more time and think, _somewhere out there, is Colby. _The Capitol is big place, and we are trying to find one boy. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. So the three of us step outside and the sunlight makes me cringe because I've been sleeping for who knows how long. We know set off on our journey to find Colby. There is no telling what will happen. The sky is the limit.


	40. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what YOU guys think is in the Capitol for Colby. Please let me know by reviewing! I'd love to hear some feedback, so please enjoy!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

"Haven't been here in a while." I mumble to myself. The colors of the modern, unique looking people and animals whiplash us until we all come back down to earth. It's bright and sunny out, unlike the districts weather. We definitely don't fit in. "Let's get on the outskirts of the Capitol." I tell both of them.

The Capitol is a big place, and there's going to be a lot of walking involved starting right now. Callie ties her wavy golden blonde hair back into a pony tail and I fix mine again. Then we start heading towards the outer border of the Capitol, where not many people go, because there is no business there or stores. And without businesses or stores, you don't have to spend money, and all Capitol people have is money so they have no interest in being there.

After walking for about an hour or so, we stop and take a break. It seems there isn't many people around. The actual Capitol _building _surrounds the whole entire city in one big circle. "I'm really tired." says Callie leaning her hands on her knees as sweat beats down her face. I hand them both bottles of water I took off the train.

"I know, we're almost there." I tell her.

"Where exactly are we going?" asks Sean. I shrug.

"Until we reached the place of the Capitol that no one goes…the border line I guess." I say taking out my phone. "Should I call Haymitch?" They both nod. The phone rings twice before he picks up.

"Heya." He greets.

"Where are you?" I ask. "Sean and I are in the Capitol along with my other friend."

"Another friend? Capri, this isn't some field trip that you can just tag friends along with you. It was stupid of me to even offer this to you." he says with an irritated tone.

"Where are you?" I ask again.

"I'm at the Capitol's bar. No kids allowed." he tells me. I roll my eyes.

"You're drinking?"

"It's after 5:00, sweetheart." I can hear him taking another sip. I sigh and contemplate before answering.

"I think we can take it from here." I tell him.

"What?" he asks.

"We can do it ourselves. The three of us. Just leave the backpack full of food and water somewhere, and we will go get it. Then just take the next train back to district 12." I tell him.

"You think a bunch of 14 year olds can do this without an adult?" he asks.

"No offense Haymitch, but right now, I'm more mature then you. I think we can live

without a drunk tagging along with us." I say harshly.

"Who said I'm drunk?" he mumbles into the phone.

"Please, just tell me where you are going to leave the backpack, and we will go

get it. I appreciate everything you have done for me so far."

"Your mother might slice my head open, you know that right?" he tells me.

"Just tell them I love them. Both of them. And that I'll be back soon." I tell him.

"You're sure you don't need me to come?" he asks again.

"Yeah. We will be fine." I tell him. "Can you leave the backpack outside of the bar? Put

it be behind a plant or something." I say. He chuckles.

"I'll leave it behind the mailbox right out side. The bar is called 'Gordon's'." he tells me.

"Alright. Thanks. Bye, Haymitch." I say thinking that it might be my last words to him.

No, I can't think like that. I promised to many people that I would come back. And I will.

"He said he will leave the backpack with food and water behind the mailbox in front

'Gordon's' bar." I tell them.

"You're crazy! We need him!" Callie exclaims. The word crazy has been used a lot

around me lately.

"No we don't. We can do this on our own. Now let's go get the backpack." I say

beginning to walk back.

"No! I am not walking all the way back there for another hour!" Callie exclaims.

"I'll go alone." says Sean.

"What?"

"I'll go get the backpack and meet up with you guys later tonight." says Sean.

"Sean, I don't want you going alone." I tell him.

"That's really sweet Capri, but I don't need your permission." he tells me exactly like he

told me when he wanted to come on the trip to the Capitol. He starts walking but then he

stop and opens a bag that he brought. "And I brought this." he said tossing me a phone

charger. "Thought it might come in handy. If you can find an outlet in a store a

something. Good thing we have the same phone." he tells me.

"Thanks." I say with a smile. "Keep your phone on."

"I will." he says before he turns around and me and Callie begin to walk again.

"Are you guys together?" asks Callie. I shake my head.

"No, just friends." I tell her immediately.

"He's really cute." she says looking back at him. Should I tell her about the voicemail he left me? I don't think I'm going to, just in case she has a crush on him or something. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know…we live in different districts so it would never happen." she says smiling at the ground.

"Well I can tell you one thing…he likes blondes." I say referring to Jess in my head. She smiles and brings her pony tail to the side.

"Do you guys have a history or something?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Nope. He's just a really good friend." I tell her again, taking a sip of my water.

"Do you have any feelings for him?" she asks. I don't answer.

"Look, if you want to ask him out, go ahead. It's fine with me."

"Nah…maybe I'll get to know him first." she says. "Tell me a little about him."

"Well…he's smart, clever, funny. He will eat pretty much every jelly bean flavor you give him. He's allergic to strawberries. He used to live in district four. And he likes sports…and is a single child." I tell her.

"Wow. You know a lot about him." she tells me. I shrug.

"Yeah, I guess I do." We continue to walk for about half an hour more and we reach our destination. Sean must be only half way to the bar. We sit down on a curb and wait for him.

**Seans POV**

I'm almost to the bar because I started sprinting a little while back. I bet the girls are already waiting. I stop and take a breather and a sip of water. The Capitol is bigger and more crowded then I thought it would be. I'd say I have about another 10 more minutes. Then I decide to give Capri a call.

"Hey, funny you called. We were just talking about you." says Capri.

"Shut up!" says Callie in the background.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm almost to the bar. About another 10 minutes." I tell her.

"Really? That's awesome! Okay, just call me when you get there. Thanks so much, really, it means a lot." she says before hanging up. I begin walking again and then I get stopped by a Capitol citizen dress in all green. He looks old and crotchety.

"Aye, you. Young boy, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm just…taking a walk." I tell him. His eyebrows narrow which makes him look angry.

"You don't look like you belong here." he says with an irritated look.

"Honestly, sir, that's a compliment." I say with a smirk looking at his ridiculous outfit. He looks angry…I run away before he can say anything else. Before I know it I'm right under the sign for Gordon's bar. The place is crowded and jam packed, so I take the backpack and squeeze my way out of all the people. I make my way to a more quiet place. I'm about to call Capri when a girl my age stops me. She has light brown, almost blonde hair and is dressed in a long fancy dress- and she looks like she has been crying. Her blue eyes turn to me.

"Who are you?" she asks in her capitol accent. "I've never seen you around before." Technically, district people aren't supposed to go to the Capitol, but we still do if needed.

"Well, the capitol is a big place, maybe you've just never noticed me." I tell her and continue walking.

"Are you from the districts?" she asks. I stop walking and turn back.

"No." I tell her.

"You're obviously lying," she says walking closer. "You have a funny accent and you are dressed in I don't even know what. And I haven't seen you in school. I take that you're about the same age as me."

"Okay fine. I'm from the districts. Why do you care?" I ask.

"I suppose I don't. But you are not really aloud to be here." she says. "The Capitol is fro Capitol citizens and the district are all yours."

"Well you can visit the districts all you want- there's no one stopping you. I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go." I say as I continue walking again. I hear sniffle which indicates she is going to cry again. And I know I won't be able to stop myself from asking if she's okay. I turn around and walk up to her, as she sits on the curb.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She nods and whips her eyes.

"Of course. I'll be fine- really just go to wherever you need to be." she responds as she stands up and fixes her dress. She begins walking.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She turns and begins to nod but then shakes her head.

"Okay, no. Not really." she says. Girls are always up for talking. "My family and I live in the Capitol building. It's just my family is kind of crumbling mean while it should be coming together. Everyone thinks I'm happy. But I'm not. I mean, I should be happy. But…I'm just not. I'm not really supposed to talk about it…but thank you, you are very sweet. What is your name?" she asks.

"Sean." I say holding out my hand. She shakes it.

"Skylar." she says with a smile. "Where are you off to, may I ask?" I think before I speak.

"Well, my friends and I are doing a project for school. Just doing some research on the capitol." I tell her. My phone vibrates and it's Capri. "We thought it would be fun."

"This is my friend now. Hold on one second." I say stepping to the side so Skylar won't hear.

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey, did you get the backpack?" she asks anxiously. "Callie and I are starving."

"Yeah, I got it. But uh…"

"What? What happened?" She can always tell when something is wrong.

"I met a girl about our age."

"Sean, I know you're a player but now is not the time." she says with a laugh.

"No I mean, she lives in the Capitol. She could help us get in. And she looks like she could use a friend." I say looking back at her. "She thinks we are doing a project on the capitol."

"Why do you think she would want to help us?" she asks.

"I don't know. I listened to her problems so she thinks I'm sweet." I tell her. Capri laughs.

"You can't be so nice all the time, Berkley. Now get your ass over here, I want food." she demands. I laugh and agree.

"Alright see you in a little bit. 45 minutes tops."

"Thanks again, Sean." I turn around to face Skylar again. And just if you were wondering, yes. I do love Capri Mellark.

**Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! And don't forget to review and please let me know what you think is in the Capitol for Colby. **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**


	41. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and staying with me even though I was slacking off. And as I read over my chapter after I published it, I noticed a lot of spelling mistakes, grammatical errors etc. so I'll definitely be working on that. Please remember to keep the reviews coming! I read every single one, and they always make me smile. :) Enjoy!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

** Capri POV**

I sit next to Callie as the sun sets with still no Sean. The horizon looks beautiful with the various shades of oranges and pinks. I can barely enjoy it because my stomach won't stop grumbling. Callie is out cold on the curb and I begin to doze off too, but my stomach cries again, jerking me awake. I check my phone for the time, but it's dead, which means I need to find an outlet in some store. Callie's phone sits on her stomach as she sleeps, so I gently take it from her, without waking her up. It's almost 8:00 pm, exactly what I thought. Now my next question is, where are we going to sleep? Sleeping outside is out of the question- oddly enough, even though is sunny and bright in the capitol, at night, it is know to get rather cold, even in July. I've already got goose bumps from chills.

After I wait another 10 minutes, I see Sean and his new friend walking towards us. I smile and wake up Callie. "Callie, wake up! Sean's back!" Her eye lids slowly open and it's gotten dark out so she can't really see me.

"What? Oh!" she says slowly standing up and walking with me. "I'm starving." I pause a second because I thought I heard someone clearing their throat from a short distance. But I shake it off assuming it was nothing.

"Sorry I took so long." says Sean handing the backpack over.

"Yes, me too. It's my fault, I kept him from you all." says the girl with him. I can only see her silhouette, but I hear her Capitol accent.

"I'm Capri. This is Callie. It's nice to meet you." I tell her.

"The pleasure is mine." she says. "I'm Skylar. Wait…Capri _Mellark?_" she asks as if my name is infamous- which in some way, it is.

"Yep." I tell her. I begin walking towards the curb as I give myself an apple, not really seeing the fruit, and Sean and Callie take a banana. I almost trip over myself in the dark but then make it safely to the sidewalk.

"If you don't mind me asking, what business do you have here in the Capitol?" she snaps. She probably suspects I'm here for Colby.

"I'm just here, doing a school project with these two. Why?" She shakes her head putting the subject to the side. The street lights must be motion activated because once I sit down, the lights go on, making it easier to see. Sean looks completely exhausted while Skylar hasn't shredded a single sweat.

"Oh, good. The street lights." says Skylar coming into my clear vision. I find myself staring at her. She takes a look and me and looks almost confused. I shake myself out of the daze.

"You look really familiar." I say trying to put my finger on it. "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't see how that could be." she tells me. "But I do know you are the Daughter of the Victors."

"Yeah," I say with a smirk. "But, are sure we haven't met before?" I ask again. She nods, suspiciously.

"Does she look familiar to you guys?" I ask. Callie shrugs.

"Maybe a little." I can tell we are making Skylar uncomfortable so I change the subject.

"So, Skylar. You live in the Capitol building?" I ask. She nods.

"Yes. My family is close with President Paylor's family. I can't give away my father's position in work though." she tells us. The crickets from the summer night become louder then ever. "Speaking of my family, I should be getting home to them. I'm sure they are worried. I will see you all tomorrow, yes? Say at about 9 am, I'll meet you in this exact spot?" she asks.

"Sounds good. Nice meeting you, Skylar." I tell her. She smiles and waves.

"You too. I will see you all tomorrow. Where are you all staying?" she asks. We all look at each other.  
"Uh, I have an uncle here. I actually was just going to call him, to let him know we are coming. He lives close by." I tell her. She nods.

"So why did you need for Sean to get you food?" she asks putting her blonde locks to one side of her shoulder.

"Uh…he wasn't home the whole day so…we just bought some food. Well, he should be home soon." I say knowing she can probably see right through me. Skylar gives me a curious look but doesn't question it.

"Ok. Well, see you all tomorrow." she says lifting up the bottom of her dress to prevent it from touching the ground and picking up gravel. "Goodbye, to you all."

"Why exactly do you want to help us?" Callie calls after her. She turns around and her face is lit by the beams of the street lights.

"Because Sean asking me to help you all was the only responsibility that anyone has actually asked me for in a while." she says with a soft toned voice. She continues walking leaving us with questions but we don't bother.

We all look equally tired and I'm getting colder by the minute. Once we can't hear Skylar's foot steps anymore, we all begin to talk about the real problem.

"Why didn't we just tell her we had no place to stay? She would've let us into the Capitol! With better food, and beds!" Sean exclaims.

"Because what kids go on a school trip with no place to stay?" I say proving my point. He grunts and lies on his back. I hear shuffling from behind a mailbox. "Did you guys hear that?"

"No, what?" asks Callie. I shrug.

"I don't know…I just feel like someone is watching us. Nevermind, forget it. It's probably just me." I say tucking in my legs and holding them.

"Ok…well, can we sneak into a store or something for the night?" Callie asks.

"I think that's all we can do, unless you want to spend the night out here in the cold." I say taking a seat next to Sean. He finally dozes off out of his control, and falls down. "Actually…maybe we should just stay here, I mean it won't be that bad." I tell her. Callie raises her eye brow.

"Capri, we are in shorts and a t shirt." she points out.

"I know, but let's just get through tonight, and then tomorrow we will plan better and get into a store. Everything is probably locked anyway. Just don't even think of how you are chilly." I tell her. She sighs and nods. "It's not even _that _cold."

"Are you kidding? If Sean wasn't breathing so heavily, I'd think he was dead from frost bite." she says pointing to Sean asleep on the floor.

"Okay, _now_ you're exaggerating. Callie it's not freaking snowing out. It'll be fine, just be happy we made it this far." I tell her. Callie lies down on her side and doesn't say a word for a few moments.

"We are really living the good life." she says sarcastically under her breath. I bite my inner cheek, deciding whether I should sleep or not. What if someone comes and asks why we are here? I'll take a fifteen minute nap and that's it. I lie down, resting my head on the backpack and close my eyes, before I can even talk myself out of sleeping, I'm out like a light.

"Wake up." says Callie giving me a little pinch. I jerk forward and panic noticing it's morning.

"I slept through the night?" I ask. They both nod.

"Yeah…is that bad?" asks Sean. I shake it off and just forget the subject. My hair feels greasy and frizzy so I just put it into a messy side bun.

"What time is it?" I ask checking my phone. My mom called five times. Oh no. She's not stupid enough to call the police though. She knows what would happen.

"About 8:45." Callie says chewing on an apple. Apparently all Haymitch packed was fruit. Lucky us.

"So Skylar should be hear in like 15 minutes. Maybe she will let us shower in the Capitol. Just tell her we locked ourselves out of 'my uncles' house and he is going to be out for a while." I tell Sean.

"Why do _I _have to ask her?" he argues.

"Because you smell the worst." I say somewhat jokingly. He smirks and agrees. I lie on my back and block the sun from my squinting eyes. The fifteen minutes couldn't go by any slower. We all know we all desperately want to go back to sleep, but Skylar will be here any minute.

"Hello!" Skylar says making us all jump. "Sleep well?" she asks in a new dress. We all give her a quiet moan as a response. I look at Sean, urging him to ask her. He stands up and clears his throat.

"Look, Skylar. Capri's..uncle, went out for the morning, and when we left, we got locked out of the house. Would you ever be able to let us take showers in the Capitol building?" he asks. I see Callie in the corner of my eye, zoning in and out.

"Oh…um. Sure, why not." Skylar responds looking back at the Capitol's entrance. She looks worried though. "It's just…my family can't find out."

"Ok, we understand." says Sean. We already know why- because we are from the districts.

"You can't even meet my family or let them know I'm even talking to you." she tells us persistently.

"Ok, promise." we tell her. She nods.

"Okay, follow me. My father is at a meeting and my mother is in town with my siblings, so it's now or never." she says beginning to walk. "We have to go through the back entrance because the avoxes can't see you."

"What does it matter? They can't talk anyway." says Callie trailing shortly behind us all. Skylar gives her a glare and then sighs.

"We just can't take any risks. They would cut out my tongue if they had to."

"They would do that to you?" I ask. "Well, I could see it happening to any ordinary Capitol citizen but you're the next best thing to royalty." I tell her. The closer we get to the capitol the more my stomach twists. Skylar chuckles.

"Living in the Capitol doesn't make you any more important then the next person. It just gives you more money. A traitor is a traitor. And the Capitol doesn't tolerate traitors." Skylar tells us. I take a deep gulp.

"A traitor? You're risking you're life just so we can take showers?" Sean asks.

"Sean, don't talk me out of this, I'm already on the verge of regretting this and turning back." Sean shuts up and Callie starts complaining of how her legs hurt.

"Sean, want to carry me the rest of the way?" asks Callie. I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry, my legs feel like they will fall off."

"Are you kidding? Sean had to walk like what, 4 miles yesterday? Probably more." I tell her.

"He sprinted actually." Skylar tells us. I pause.

"You sprinted the 4 miles?" I ask. He continues walking and jams his hands in his pockets.

"Not all of it. I don't even think sprinting 4 miles is possible for me." he tells me. The sun has fully risen now and I start to hear people in the distance, probably going to work and what not. If I was back in district 12, I'd be in third period, algebra. I'd take going to the Capitol and risking my life over algebra any day.

"Well, thank you." I say with a soft voice slowly falling behind everyone. There is a moment of awkward silence until I hear footsteps behind me. I whip my head around but nothing is there so I continue to walk- but more cautiously. I _know _some has been watching us. I've been feeling some ones eyes burning on the back of my head. Skylar notices my skittish behavior.

"Are you alright?" she asks, I look around one more time.

"Yeah I just thought I heard something..." I tell her so she won't worry about it. I notice my shoe lace is untied so I bend down as they all keep up the pace of walking and begin to talk about life in the districts.

"So what's it like living in the Capitol?" is the last thing I hear from Sean's voice before a hand reaches over my mouth to prevent me from screaming and pulls me aside.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to let me know on what you think is in the Capitol for Colby! I've seen some pretty good guesses, so keep the reviews coming!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**


	42. Chapter 43

**Please read!: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating. (again) I know I suck D: I don't know if you guys heard about Hurricane Sandy, but Florida got some really strong winds and my electricity was knocked out for a little bit, and when it came back we had our cousins come stay with us because they're town was hit really hard so I couldn't update :( But now I'm back! So I saw some guesses on who 'kidnapped' Capri….well, you will have to read on :) Please review! I want to put a new poll up but I have no clue what to ask :/ any suggestions? Anyway…enjoy!**

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

I scream into the dry, pale hand that was covering my mouth, preventing any sound coming out. I'm being taken far away from the others, around corners and down a block or two. As we reach a brick wall with no one in sight- the person turns me around and I dart my eyes at whoever captured me, barely catching my breath. It is a girl about 16 years old- an avox I believe. "Please! Don't scream!" she tells me in a stern whisper. I take deep breaths and lean against the hard brick wall.

"Y-you can t-talk?" I stutter. She nods and interlocks her fingers in front of her showing me that that is not important. "Why… I mean- how? Why are-"she stops me.

"I'm an undercover avox. The capitol has me pretend to be one so I can make sure other avoxes aren't planning some revenge on the Capitol- but that is beside the point."

I've heard about undercover avoxes. They are a rather clever invention of the capitol. I know if I was an avox, the only thing I would want is some revenge. "Have you been following us?" I say taking a step back ready to make a break for it.

"Yes- but before you run, you need to know I'm friends with Colby." she tells me. I pause at the sound of his name. "Stay." she says as if I'm some sort of disobedient dog. There are dark clouds in the distance, signaling incoming rain to ruin this beautiful weather.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" I pelt her with questions. She looks at the ground and laughs. "What?" I question.

"I'm Tabitha." she tells me. "It's funny, Colby said you would be like this." she tells me with a smile.

"Colby _sent _you?" I ask with my mouth gaped open. She crosses her arms- her visit clearly didn't go as planned.

"Yes." Tabitha responds, still leaving me with more questions.

"And what exactly did he say I would be like?" I ask crossing my arms waiting for an answer.

"Rather annoying…and stubborn…impatient…sassy…and-"I stop her short.

"Okay, I get it. I'm thinking of a lot of personality traits for him too right now." I say with a mumbled irritated tone. She chuckles and then wipes the grin off her face.

"Capri, Colby sent me to find you because he knew you would come. And I'm telling you- you _must_ turn around." Tabitha tells me looking into my eyes. Her cold dark brown eyes are telling me that she is very serious. I don't respond for a little bit and scuff my sneakers on the gravel.

"Okay. I'll leave. Under one condition. You tell me why the hell Colby won't come back." I ask. "Just tell me. If you don't- I'll find out the hard way."

"I _can't_. I'd be killed. Literally." she says with a serious tone. "The Capitol can't know you are here. They would be suspicious. Skylar isn't who you think she is."

"What do you mean?" I ask narrowing my eyebrows in concern.

"She is taking you into the Capitol, isn't she?" Tabitha asks not answering my previous question. I nod.

"Yeah to take showers." I say. My heart beats faster when I begin to hear my name be called in the distance. "Look, I gotta go." I say starting to back away.

"You can't go in the Capitol!" she tells me, taking a step closer. "God, Skylar is such an idiot." she mumbles under her breath.

"We will be careful- we won't let Skylar get in trouble." I attempt to leave again. But she speaks again.

"This isn't about _Skylar _getting in trouble! There's no way of stopping you, is there?" she says. I turn around away from the golden sun to face the grey clouds coming even closer.

"I didn't come all this way to just be told to turn around." I tell her. "And you can tell Colby he's an asshole." I say jokingly.

"Alright, I will," she says with a smirk. "…but please, don't tell them you were with me. Skylar could tell who _knows_ who and I don't even want to know what could happen then."

"Okay, I promise." I tell her. I hear Sean's voice getting closer.

"Wait! I almost forgot. Colby wanted me to give you this in case you said no." Tabitha hands me a letter on a piece of clean looseleaf paper. I open it and examine his small sloppy hand writing.

_Capri,_

_If you're reading this- that means there was no way Tabitha could have convinced you to turn around. I kind of had a feeling she wouldn't be able to convince you. But hopefully this will. Capri, I don't want you to ever think that I don't want to come back to district 12. I think about it every day. I miss my uncle, my friends, school and you. But I just can't. Trust me, I want to see you too but I'm not allowed. And you and I both know that once you find out why I'm here, no matter what it is, you will be angry with me and hate me. Do us both a favor and please, just turn around._

_-Colby_

"I brought a pen in case you wanted to write back." Tabitha says holding the pen out. I take the pen and write on the back:

_Maybe you were just some middle school crush._

_-Capri_

Tabitha takes a look at it and raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want me to give this to him?" she asks. I nod with no hesitation.

"Yeah. I gotta go. Thanks, Tabitha. And make sure he knows I'm just going because I'm curious." I tell her.

I walk around the corner as Sean's voice gets even closer. _You and I both know that you will get angry? Do us both a favor? _What was that supposed to mean? Maybe the Capitol changed him and he's not the Colby Anderson I used to know. And If he really missed his life before- he'd come back.

"Capri! What are you doing over here?" Sean says running up to me. "You look pale…"

"Yeah… I um… I was just…throwing up." I lie. I've never been good under pressure.

"Don't lie to me." he says as we begin to walk back.

"It's true. I haven't really eaten anything and I guess my stomach just wasn't responding well." I tell him. He can see through me like a ghost.

"Capri-" he says taking my hand to stop me.

"Just drop it, Sean. It's alright, I'm fine." I say continuing to walk in front of him.

"Then why do you look like your about to cry." he says catching up with me, now walking backwards to face me.

"Why can't Colby just call me and tell me why he wants to stay here? It would save us a lot of time." I say kicking a stone.

"Well don't you want to see him?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know anymore. Maybe he was just some stupid 8th grade crush." I tell him. I begin to laugh like an idiot out of the blue.

"What?" he asks. I continue laughing.

"Just stop and think about where we are for a minute. I'm a freshman in high school and I'm in the fricken Capitol, looking for a boy I don't even love." I tell him.

"You don't?" he asks looking up at me. I take a step towards him.

"No. No…I don't." I tell him. This is the time to bring up his voice message. We won't be alone for a while after this. "Sean, I heard your voicemail from the party." I say dropping my eye contact with him. There's an awkward silence that's filled from birds chirping in the distance.

"Oh…that." he glances at his feet coyly. "I didn't think we would see each other again."

"What was your plan if we did?" I ask as I take one more step closer to him.

"Deny that I ever left a voicemail." he says with a soft chuckle. I smile at him.

"Then why didn't you?" I implore almost accusingly. He hesitates to answer as if he is scared to say it.

"Because now I figured I might have a damn chance." he says nervously with a slight smile. "I love you, Capri."

"That's sounds even better in person." I tell him. He timidly leans into me searching my eyes for approval.

"Wait…I don't wanna kiss you if you have been throwing up." he says with a chuckle. I let out a small laugh. Well he already knows I haven't been throwing up, so I might as well admit it.

"Alright, you caught me." I give a small smile and he leans in the rest of the way until our lips meet.

His lips are soft and gentle. He places his hand on the small of my back, pushing us closer together. I raise myself slightly on my tippy toes. I could feel his heart beating rapidly and felt his eyelashes flutter against mine. This one kiss, I couldn't explain it. It was if millions of fireworks were popping behind my eyelids and a cage of butterflies were swarming inside my stomach. I felt happy and peaceful and excited all at the same time. I felt as if the whole world had just paused for a moment and all my worries were just washed away for these several seconds. Colby's kisses always felt as if we were fumbling around in the dark. Lost and confused, kissing just for the heck of it, just to say we did. At the time, it was amazing. But this, this was something completely different.

We broke apart and I could still feel his warm lips on mine. We smiled at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that." Sean tells me still smiling.

"How long?" I ask jokingly.

"Ever since I met you in the principles office. All I could think was 'Where else am I going to find a girl who can throw a punch and be that beautiful in district 12?'" He says with a laugh. The sunshine that hits his golden blonde hair is fading away as the dark sky begins to slightly trickle rain.

"What about Tara? She's beautiful and gave me just as big a black eye." I tell him, wincing at the pain it struck me.

"I guess, but Tara's a bitch and we all know it." Sean says putting his hands inside his pockets as we start to walk back. I nod in agreement.

"So on a scale of one to ten how mad do you think Skylar will be?" he asks. I don't even bother to answer since a furious Skylar comes into view. Callie sits perched next to her on the curb twirling a strand of her blonde hair. She sits up straighter as Sean passes by.

"Sean, are you wearing cologne?" Callie asks flirtatiously.

"Um… no." Sean answers smelling his shirt.

"Oh… well you smell ah-mazing." Callie says as Skylar snorts.

"Please." She says standing up and wiping her sundress. "Where were you guys?" she asks angrily.

Sean glances at me and gives me a wink.

"I was aiding Capri as she puked." He answers, picking up the backpack. Skylar rolls her eyes. She flips her flawless hair over her shoulder and turns on her heel. We quickly follow her through the winding streets.

"Well, it's beginning to rain so if it starts pouring and my hair gets frizzy, I'm blaming you two!" Skylar says beginning to power walk.

Callie repeatedly glances over at us but Sean doesn't seem to notice her intense glares. At one point, Sean takes a light hold of my hand. He looks at me shyly and slips his hand out of mine. I smile at him and take his hand again. Sean's eyes light up.

Callie stops short. Crap.

"Woahhhh, what's uh…what going on here?!" Callie crys.

"SHHHH!" Skylar hisses. "You're drawing attention to us."

"Capri!" Callie shrieks. I could feel the betrayal in her voice. "I thought you said there was nothing going on!" she gestures at Sean and me. "You said you were just friends!" she wails.

"You said that?" Sean asks, amused with his eyesbrows raised.

"Yeah, but that was only to avoid…this." I point to Callie's tantrum.

"I should've known you liked him! What kind of 'friend' knows the most random things about another 'friend'. I can't believe you! Honestly, hun, I don't give a damn about his favorite jellybean flavor!" she shrieks.

"Did you just call me hun?" I ask as I stop walking. Skylar glares at me so I continue my pace.

Sean looks at me, laughing. He turns to Callie. "Actually I don't have a particular 'favorite'. I'll eat any of them. But if I had to choose-"

"It would be Toasted Marshmallow." I finish for him. He smiles at me.

"Well wonderful!" Callie screams. "Why don't you two go scamper off and split a bag of Burning Marshmallow jellybeans together! On your wedding day, have your guests chuck them at you as you leave the church!"

"Calm down!" I hear Skylar demand.

"Um. Well actually it's _Toasted _Marshmallow." Sean tells irritated Callie, just making the situation worse. He leans into me. "Does she really like me that much?" he asks me.

"No… she's just overdramatic." I tell him. I turn my attention back on Callie.

"After all I did for you! You and Colby got to share a last kiss before he got taken away, all thanks to me!" Callie continues.

"Exactly, _last_ kiss. If you guys just listened to me and kept him away, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I take a step closer to her.

"Ladies!" Skylar shouts. "Can you keep your soap opera to a minimal volume?" I can hear Sean chuckle behind me.

"Oh, so this is all _my_ fault?" Callie asks in a harsh whisper. "Maybe if you weren't such a slu-"

"Don't. Go. There." I stop her and try to contain myself from smacking her in the face.

"S-l-u-t. Slut. Capri, you don't need a boyfriend for every minute of your life! So you're done with Colby, so you just move on to Sean. How nice." she says with a sarcastic smile. Sean steps between us before I can smack her in the face and lifts me by the hips and carries me to the side then sets me down. I roll my eyes but I know he did the right thing

"Capri, don't do anything you'll regret." Sean tells me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Let's go, people! Can we please save the drama for another time?" Skylar exclaims. We both begin walking again. We follow Skylar, Callie still whining the whole way, and everyone just ignoring her. At one point she calls me an even worse name, but I just shook it off. This was not the Callie who I met in district 12. Maybe she really did like Sean _that_ much. The feeling of guilt and regret starts to creep up inside of me.

Finally we reach Skylar's estate. We creep through the back door and tip toe up the stairs. Skylar points to the bathroom.

"You first." She whispers to me and beckons Sean and Callie to follow her down the hall.

Quietly, I pick up the towel that Skylar has laid out for me and open the door.

I stop and my breath catches. I never thought I would be so grateful for a shower. I climb in and let the scalding water rain on me. After, I come out smelling like a basket of fruits. Then I dry myself off and take the denim shorts and purple v-neck that Skylar has let me borrow. I also snag some toothpaste and a non-used toothbrush just out of packaging from the bathroom cabinet. Then, brushing my teeth clean. I sneak the toothpaste and toothbrush into my backpack for future purposes. As I sit in Skylar's bedroom and wait for Sean and Callie to finish their showers, I look around. Skylar's king sized, memory foam bed is three times the size of my firm mattress, twin bed I have at home. The balcony shows a whole view of the Capitol which is now being covered by pouring rain, which is uncommon for Capitol weather. I examine, but not touch, her wide array of vintage perfumes and beauty products. The walls are painted an elegant light pink and I can only imagine what lies in her walk in closet. _Life must be tough for Skylar_, I think sarcastically. I'm shaken out of my daze when Sean, Skylar and Callie walk in.

"Thanks so much, Skylar. This was a big help." I tell her as I squeeze the excess water out of my hair. I stand next to Sean and realize they must've snuck some toothpaste and a toothbrush too, because his breath smells minty fresh.

"No problem, but you guys need to leave before- wait." Skylar pauses, intently listening. "I think…I think my mother is home." She says in a panicked tone. "Quick, jump out the window!"

"What?" we all ask in unison.

"Skylar, honey? Where are you?" I hear her mother's voice.

"I'm serious!" she exclaims.

"Maybe a more logical and _safer_ explanation is to hide under the bed!" says Callie.

"Whatever, just go!" she cries. Before we can make any sudden movements- Skylar's mother walked through the door. We all freeze in fear what will happen next.

**Please read! Dun Dun Dun…so I already know what Colby's secret is- and next chapter, so will you! Finally! And Sean and Capri got a little saucy ;) Sadly, all happy times must come to an end, so this story is starting to wrap up soon :,( Probably about two more chapters or so and then a epilogue and then done! The epilogue is going to be more like a chapter- but it is in the future when Capri is all grown up and married…to who you may ask? Well you will have to wait and see! One more thing- I wanted to start another story…I have some ideas but I'm not sure. I don't think this story is the type to have a sequel. I started working on a story when it's modern day. It's a story about 4 couples, Katniss and Peeta, Finnick and Annie, Gale and Madge, and Prim and Rory. I would alternate chapters between each couples story. So review and tell me what you think. Love you all :) **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**


	43. Chapter 44

Skylar's mother looks at us as in awe, then to Skylar. "Skylar…who are your um…friends?" She asks trying to sound sweet. None of us have moved since the moment she walked in the door. Skylar's mother looks strangely familiar too.

"Um…" Skylar beings to speak. Her face turns as red as a cocktail cherry. "This is Capri, Sean and Callie." She introduces us quietly. Her mother hesitates to respond. She hasn't screamed at us to leave yet, so that's a good sign.

"Capri? If I'm not mistaken, you're the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." She says with her strong Capitol accent. I nod slightly. "So what exactly are you all doing here in the Capitol?"

"They are here for a school project. I was just allowing them to take showers because they locked themselves out of their uncle's house." Skylar explains. Her mothers eyebrows shot up.

"Uncle? Why do you have an uncle in the Capitol?" she asks suspiciously.

"Uh well he is hoping to start a business here. There's not much to work with back in district 12." I lie to her. She nods her head and directs her attention back to Skylar. If there was an award for lying, I'd win it.

"Skylar can I speak with you for a moment…alone?" Her mother asks. Skylar nods.

"Of course. Can you guys just wait out in the hall for a little bit?" We all nod and head into the hall. "Just don't go anywhere." She says before shutting the door.

We all take a look around. Even the hallway is beautiful. There are four crystal chandeliers down this single hallway. Famous paintings hang on the walls which are painted beige with an elegant pattern. Cherry wood stains the floors giving it a vintage yet modern look.

"Woah…I don't think we're in district 12 anymore." Callie says looking around. She finally cooled down about the Sean thing, thank God. We both let out a chuckle and agree with her.

After about five minutes of waiting in the hallway and trying to make out what is was that Skylar and her mother were saying, she opens the door and lets us in. "Sorry about that."

"_We're_ sorry, Skylar." I lean in and whisper to her. This is all our faults. Skylar is probably going to get slaughtered by her mom the minute we leave. "Thank you for the showers. And um…it was nice meeting you both." I say to Skylar and her mother. We begin to walk out the door when her mother stops us.

"Wait. Why don't you join us for dinner? It's pouring rain outside, you can't go out in that!" her mother surprisingly offers.

"Mom, what are doing?" I hear Skylar harshly whisper.

"Wow, thank you!" Callie immediately replies with a lit up face. I'm starving as well, so I wouldn't mind a little Capitol food.

"Yeah, thank you. But we'll be fine…we don't want to intrude." Sean tells her. Callie and I both hit his arm hard making him let out a slight groan. "I mean…that'd be fantastic."

"Very well. Skylar please get these girls into something suitable for dinner. And Sean, you can borrow one of Skylar's brother's suits. Skylar will show you his room." Her mother explains. A suit? They really go all out for dinner. "Dinner will be served in twenty minutes." She says before walking away.

" Uh, okay well Skylar and Callie come with me. Sean, my brother's room is just down that hallway and the first door to the left." Sean nods and begins to search.

Skylar takes us back into her dreamy bedroom and walks into one of her walk in closets. She comes back out with two knee-length strapless dresses that could make anyone look worth a million bucks. The one she hands me is light pink, the color of her walls and they have little crystals near the sweetheart neckline. Callie's is a light salmon color with small gems on the waistband. "Alright, now go change." Skylar demands. I have a feeling Skylar isn't too excited about us staying for dinner.

"Skylar, we are really sorry about your mom finding us." I tell her before stepping into the bathroom.

"Yes, I know. It's fine." She tells me.

"Not to be rude, but then what's the reason you don't want us staying for?" I ask. She shrugs and takes a seat on her bed.

"You'll see." She says picking up her book to read while we get ready.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Skylar mumbles. "Follow me to the dining hall."

Sean comes down the hall with a suite that I could have never pictured him in. He looks at me with a worried expression. "Capri, I have to tell you something."

"Sean." Skylar glares at him. Do Skylar and Sean know something I don't?

"Am I missing something?" I ask closing Skylar's door behind me. Skylar and Sean don't reply and we begin walking.

We all make our way to the beautiful dining table. Callie and I gaze at it as if we were watching a firework display. There's food covering every inch of the long table including different meats, fancy cheeses, and salads. "What's the special occasion?" Callie asks.

Skylar's mother chuckles and gestures us to sit. "No occasion. Please sit." I guess they are use to eating like this every night.

I take a seat next to Sean with Callie on the other side. Skylar's mother sits with Skylar's father at the ends of the table, so that leaves one last seat next to me. "Skylar where is your brother?"

"He should be down soon." Sean tells her. Sean gives me that same worried look.

"What's going on?" I ask him harshly.

"Okay well-" he begins in a whisper. He is cut off when Skylar's brother walks into the room wearing a similar suit to Sean's. I blink twice to see if my eyes weren't fooling me-It's Colby.

I almost do a spit-take with my water. "Colby?" I say in a whisper. I try to act as calm as possible or Skylar's mom- or should I say 'Mrs. Anderson' might kick me out. Inside I'm screaming.

"Stay calm." Sean whispers to me. Of course the only seat left is right next to me.

"Capri." Colby greets with a nod. I don't respond and take a piece of chicken from the platter. "Callie."

"You two know each other, obviously." Mrs. Anderson says. We both nod. "It must be nice to see one another again." There is pregnant silence.

"I uh…may I be excused? I have to go the bathroom." I ask. Mrs. Anderson gives me a kind smile and nods. I place my napkin on the table and slide out of my chair. "Just around the corner there."

"Thank you."

"I have to go too." Colby says quietly, getting up immediately after me. I grit my teeth together and make my way around the corner to the unisex bathroom. Once I reach it I turn around and see Colby standing there, trying to find the right words.

"Let me explain." Colby tells me. I cross my arms and shift my weight to one side of my hip. "Skylar's my sister. My twin actually." So that's why Skylar looked so familiar…they're _twins._

"Twin? How could you have a twin and not tell me?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"I didn't know! My parents lived in district 12 for they're whole child hood up until they were like twenty-two. And they were in love. Then one day, my dad did something _really _bad and he knew he had to get out of the district and disappear. So the first thing he could think of was becoming a Peace Keeper in the Capitol. He stole one of the guard's outfits, changed his name to Leonard something, and pretended to be one- knowing he could be caught at any second. And he eventually got promoted to try game making because he got close with the head game maker. And he did the job well, so he stayed a Game maker."

"Wait so…he just got away with it?" I ask with a scratchy voice. He takes a step closer, making me take a step back.

"Well no…they did find out eventually. But he did his job so well that they let him stay. But he just had to work for one year without any pay. But that was okay with him since he still had the luxury of living in the Capitol building." He tells me. "I guess since he just became so close with the people in the Capitol that they didn't want to see him go."

"Wait so-" I begin.

"This isn't the point. The point is that when my dad and my mom first got here, she found out she was pregnant…with twins. It was totally unexpected and they didn't even want kids. So they decided to keep Skylar and then they sent me over to district 12 with my Uncle. And my uncle never told me anything about them…ever. He just said when I'm older we could talk about it." Colby explains. I have so many questions buzzing around in my head.

"Well what did your dad do that was bad?" I ask. He scratches the back of his neck. He then brushed his fingers over his hair- that thing he always used to do when he was nervous.

"He stole a ring. A diamond ring to give to my mother to propose." Colby say dropping eye contact with me.

"Just because he was 'close' with the people here, they let the charges slide? But when I accidentally find a passage in the middle of some rainforest, I'm not allowed to talk to anyone. That's completely fair." I say a little too loudly.

"Well, they did eventually let your charges slide. Because you knew me." He tells me. It all clicks in my mind now.

"They only removed the sentence because you told them to? You have that type of power?" I ask. He hesitates to respond. My heart begins to pound so loud, I feel like he can hear it.

"It wasn't that hard. I wouldn't say I have 'power', I'm only a Game Makers son." He tells me. We've been talking back here for a while, so I realize we should be getting back to dinner soon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "You honestly thought I'd be mad that you found your family?"

"Not so much that you'd be mad. More like you'd think I turned into some sort of Capitol brat."

"I sort of do. Well did…maybe. I don't know. How come Tabitha told me she would've became an avox if she told me?" I ask suspiciously. "Did you threaten her?"

"No I just said she better not tell you. What kind of person do you think I am?" he asks. "The point is I don't really know you anymore." I explain. He looks at me with a baffled face.

"No, you just need an excuse not to like me anymore because you already have another boyfriend." Colby snaps. My eyes widen as I feel anger boil inside of me.

"Sean has nothing to do with this!" I harshly whisper back. "And it's not like you had any problem with leaving district 12."

"Don't try to convince me that as soon as I left, Sean didn't step right in the picture." He says with an irritated tone. I roll my eyes.

"So what if he did! I had nobody! Thanks to you."

"Ya know what, just forget it. I was just some eighth grade crush anyway, isn't that right?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah the Capitol hasn't changed you at all." I mutter before brushing passed him back into the dining room.

I take my seat next to Sean and Colby follows. As I place my napkin on my thighs, I start rapidly eating. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Everyone stares at me as I shove everything down my throat. Other then the clinking of my fork against the chine plates, there is silence. Well, up until Callie says,

"Well this has been sufficiently awkward."

**Ta da! Anyone see that coming? Alright so only one more chapter: but again the epilogue is going to be more of a chapter then an epilogue. I've put my new fanfic called 'The Story of Us'! Please go read it and review! **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**


	44. Chapter 45

We finish up dinner with very little words exchanged. "Thank you for dinner Mrs…Anderson. It was delicious, but we should get going or my uncle will get worried." I look outside the huge un-smudged window to find that the rain has calmed down to a drizzle.

"But I'm not done yet." Callie says with a piece of stake in her mouth.

"Yes, you are." I harshly whisper. I just want to get home and face whatever punishment my mom and dad wants to give me. I have my bets on having to wear Amish clothing and being grounded until the day I die.

"Fine, I guess I'm done." Callie says taking the napkin off her lap. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Callie says. Sean gets up and thanks them too, and we all walk away.

"I just have one question." Callie says turning around to face the table again. Oh God.

"Callie, let's go!" I say grabbing her wrist. Whatever her question is, it's not going to make Mr. and Mrs. Anderson happy.

"No, this will only take a second." Callie says pulling away. "Is it a coincidence that Colby was chosen for the games? Or did you just want your son to die?"

"CALLIE!" I shout. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Anderson! Callie, _please._ Let's go." I begin to beg.

"We didn't intend for him to die at all!" Mr. Anderson explains. "We wanted him to win. We had faith in him that he could do it."

"Why'd you take the risk? Why did you want him to even be in the games? Being in the Hunger Games is something I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemies." Callie says back. Colby has been just staring at his plate for the past ten minutes, playing with his food.

"We needed an excuse to see him. We knew if he won- he would be visiting the Capitol often. We wouldn't tell him that we were his family, but we would just have loved to see him." Mrs. Anderson tells us on the verge of tears.

"Okay," Callie says turning around. "That's all I wanted to know. Thanks, again." But of course, there's been one question buzzing around in my mind. Buzzing around in everyone's minds I'm sure. And knowing me- I just _have_ to ask.

I turn on my heel but don't go any closer to the table. "Do you find the Hunger Games…enjoyable to watch?" Mr. Anderson chuckles.

"Enjoyable…no. Entertaining…yes." He responds. I look at Mrs. Anderson who hasn't commented.

"Well how'd it feel when your son was _actually _in the games?" I ask. Both of them don't respond. An awkward silence fills the room as I get a flashback of the first time I saw Gale Hawthorne cry. When Matt died.

"Now how do you think it would feel if he actually _died._" I say as I try to keep back tears. Mr. Anderson has a guilty look plastered on his face. "Just keep that in mind, Mr. Anderson, for the next time you're plotting the death of 23 children."

We step outside after retrieving our backpack and clothes from Skylar's room. The sky is a dark grey and a slight drizzle makes little wet dots on my grey t-shirt. "Was that worth the trip?" Callie asks.

"I guess." I tell her. Callie and Sean look at each other that reads 'what the hell happened in there?' "I'll tell you guys everything later."

Every step of the way back to the train station I think about my parents. They are going to literally _kill_ me. Ya' know how I said it takes a lot for my dad to get mad? Well it takes even more to get him furious…and this is it.

"I didn't see that one coming." Callie says. Neither of us respond- it's still a sensitive subject I guess.

"Callie, do you think you'll be in trouble for leaving?" I ask. She shrugs and scuffs a polished rock.

"Nah probably not. I've ran away twice before and they were upset more then angry." She tells me. I turn to Sean.

"What about you?" I ask.

"My parents think I'm doing a school project with you." He says with a chuckle. "It wasn't hard to convince them to let me go. They think a teacher is going."

I smile to myself. I should've told my parents that- but I just _couldn't _lie to them again. I miss them so much and wish that when I get home, I could just give my mom and dad a big hug. But I'll probably get screamed at in my face. And the worst part is I totally deserve it. I wonder what they are doing right now. Maybe signing me off to another family…or buying me cage with a lock and key. I sigh and try to shake the thoughts out of mind. _Everything will be fine_ is the biggest lie I could ever tell myself.

Before I know it, we've walk pretty far with only a few stops. One because Sean had to pee and the other two because Callie got tired. "Finally, here." I tell them.

"Thank you, God." Callie says breathlessly. I can't say that I won't be happy to take a seat either.

The train already awaits us and I pull out some money Haymitch left us. "Two to District 12, and one to District 2." The lady hands us the tickets without saying a word. "You're an over night ride. Go into cabin 134. And you," she looks at Callie. "Your train will be here shortly." I take my ticket and hand Sean his.

I look at Callie and frown slightly. "This is it. I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while." I say with misty eyes. "Thanks for everything." I say bringing her into a hug.

"Sorry for calling you a slut." She says tightly embracing me. I chuckle and release. "I'm really going to miss you."

"It's alright. We'll see each other soon…if I'm not grounded for the rest of my life." I say with a small smile. She nods her head and then looks at Sean with a smile.

"Even though you're really annoying…I'm still going to miss you." Callie tells him. Ever since it was proven he didn't like her that way, she claims she thinks he's 'annoying'. Sean laughs and then opens his arms hoping for a hug.

"Come on, give me a hug." He says with arms wide open.

"Nah, I'm good." She says jokingly.

She gives Sean a hug and we say one last goodbye. I hear our train whistle, signaling last boarding call. Sean and I take one more look back at Callie then move towards the train.

"Room 134 is in the third car." says the guy who checks your I.D and tickets.

"Thanks." I peruse the room numbers as we slowly walk down the third car. I see the numbers getting closer to our room until we find 134. I jam the key into the door then attack the bed.

"I'm going to sleep!" I announce. Sean takes a pillow and blanket and lies down on the floor.

"Yeah, me too." The whistle blows one last time and then we lurch forward- going far, far away from the capitol. For good.

It's about 3:00 pm. After a drastically long train ride filled with lots of sleep, we finally hear the train come to a screeching stop. Seeing my parents is a bitter sweet feeling- more bitter then sweet. I miss them a lot but they are going to strangle me before I can even say 'hi'.

"You ready?" Sean asks picking up our trusty backpack. I bite my lip and nod nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say as we step outside of our cabin.

We make our way into the main car then step outside. I look around district 12 as if it was a new planet. "Home sweet home." I say with a small smile. The train pulls away and I turn to Sean. "I can't do this."

"Capri, it'll be fine." Sean tells me.

"No it won't. What if…what if they ground me for six months so I can't see anyone. _Anyone._ Six months is a long time, Sean." I tell him. He looks into my blue eyes and tries to find the right comforting words to say.

"It won't be six months. We….us…we'll be okay." He says reassuringly. I nod and share one last kiss with him before I go see my parents which could be our last kiss for a long time. "I'll see you soon."

"Wish me luck." I say. He smiles as we part ways.

The walk to my house might as well be a plank walk. I think of different things to say to them…but nothing is an excuse for this. My stone covered house appears as I turn a corner. Everything I've ever feared in my life, all became less scary compared to me walking up to my porch.

I gulp as I notice both cars in the driveway. I twist the handle, as slow as I could. The door is unlocked, so I walk in, closing the door behind me. I tip-toe into my living room. The house smells like a mix of bakery pastries and my mom's beautiful perfume. I clear my throat hoping that signals my presence.

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway, making my stomach do flips. My dad comes around the corner and just stares at me in disbelief. His hair is messy and he is wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants. His eyes are bloodshot and his skin his abnormally pale. "Wow…welcome home." He says in a shaky soft tone.

My mom shortly comes around the corner. Her braid has hair sticking out everywhere. Her eyes look puffy from crying and she's wearing no makeup. She takes a step closer to me. "Sit on the couch." She demands. I quickly sit down and they both stand in front me.

"Capri, I don't even know where to begin." She says with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do you realize what you've done to us? These past 72 hours have been _torture._"

My eyes become engulfed in tears. "I know-"

"No you don't!" My dad exclaims with his jaw clench. "Capri, we thought you were dead!"

"You're not even in 9th grade. You need to slow down." My mom says looking up at me.

"Is this because I went for a _boy?"_ I ask. They sit in silence. "I'm sorry, okay! I'm not in love or anything. And it's not like Dad wasn't madly in love with _you_ at my age." I tell her.

"That's different! I knew you're mother since we were five and-" I stop dad before he could finish.

"Yeah, yeah, and she had two braids instead of one and when they asked 'who can sing the valley song?' her hand shot straight up and you watched her walk home every. Single. Day. Which is a little creepy if you ask me- but I've heard the story like a thousand times." I snap back. It's probably not the best moment to be sassy. "Just tell me what my punishment is."

"No matter what punishment it is- you won't follow it. You need to learn to follow the rules and listen to us!" My mom yells.

"Oh, don't talk to me about following rules. If _you_ followed the rules, maybe Aunt Prim would be alive, maybe district 12 wouldn't have blown up, maybe you wouldn't haven't fallen in love with each other and had the most disappointing daughter ever!" I say with tears flooding my eyes. Both my parents drop eye contact with me.

"Capri, you need to stop comparing our teenage lives to yours. You think I wanted to be the Mockingjay? Try having a whole country depending on you, and then saying no. I didn't have a choice. But you did." She says with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, but my whole life I've been compared to you. Everyone expected me to be something I'm not…_you._ They want someone else that can count on and someone else to save Panem. I think we just need to realize that we are _nothing_ compared to the Capitol." I say drying my eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to show you how sorry I am. I'll never disobey you again. You can put a tracker on my phone. _Anything._" I plead. And it was true, I'd do anything to become that innocent twelve year old I was many months ago.

"We'll decide later. Just know that you are _not _in any way a disappointment." My dad tells me. "You made a mistake. A really _big_ mistake. But now you know that no one is expecting you to be anyone. Just be you." He say leaning against the arm chair.

"This was strike two, Capri. One more and then things will get really serious." My mom explains. I straighten my posture and wipe my eyes.

"Yes, I promise. I won't do anything like this ever again. I'll focus on my school work and you'll never get a phone call home from school again." I say to them. They both glance at each other then back at me.

"You promise?" my mom says finally.

"Cross my heart." I say with a slight smile. This went a lot better then I thought it would be. I honestly don't deserve this.

"Go up stairs and shower. We will talk about all this later." My mom says in a straight-forward tone. Before I turn around to go upstairs I get a glimpse of my mother's face- with a tiny smile. This gives me hope for a new beginning.

As I walk into my room, I lie down on my bed. Being the daughter of the victors taught me life lessons that can only be taught by life itself. Sometimes the sweetest words can turn out to be the biggest lies. In dealing with ex-friends, there's one thing that is now clear. They are only powerful when your back is turned. I've been walked on, used and forgotten and I don't regret one moment of it because in those moments, I've learned a lot. I've learned who I can trust and can't. I've learned the meaning of true friendship. And best of all, I've learned how to be a _teenager, _and how to grow up when I need to. I've been to hell and back a few times, and I won't ever take what I have for granted. This is life. Live it one day at a time because you never know how many days you've got left. Escpecially when you're the daughter of the victors.

**THE END**

**Annndddd scene. Ta da! *sobs* this story is now done- but I do have a epilogue in store which will be more like a short chapter. Be sure to check out my new fan fic 'The Story of Us'! :) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who was just so supportive through it all. Please leave reviews and keep checking back for the epilogue chapter thing. Lol- bye for now! **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**


	45. epilogue

**Hey guys! What we've all been waiting for…the epilogue chapter thingy! Thanks again for all the reviewers- this fanfic was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Love you all! Please check out my new fanfic The Story of Us! **

**-iLoveTheMellarks**

** Epilogue (sorta) Capri POV**

"I'll be home in ten minutes." I tell my husband on the phone. The groceries I'm carrying are making my fingers turn red. Snowflakes continue to fall onto my red pea-coat as I make my way out to the super market parking lot.

"Okay, love you. See you in a bit." He tells me. I smile as we both hang up the phone. I've been known as Capri Berkley for a year now. Sean asked to me to marry him after a very long time of dating. We dated through high school and he finally popped the question at the reasonable age of twenty-eight. The wait was worth it. Since the day we started high school, we never spoke of Colby Anderson. It's not that we forgot about him, it's just it was still a sensitive subject…and has been for fourteen years.

My bag filled with two gallons of milk, gives in and the two gallons rip through the bag. "Shit." I mutter under my breath. My cold hand reaches to the snowy ground and picks up the first gallon.

"Need some help with that?" A man from behind me says. At glance at him quickly and shake my head.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I say with a smile. I do a double-take and look at his familiar face again. "Wait…C-Colby?" He slightly smiles and nods.

"Yeah. It's me." He says. I drop the bag to the floor and take a step closer to him. Amazement takes over my feelings. He is wearing a suit and tie like he just came from work and an unbuttoned winter coat. The white scenery behind him makes his same old blue eyes pop.

"Wow…small world, huh?" I tell him in a shaky voice. Colby chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. I can tell this is as awkward for him as it is for me. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere." I say lifting the bag into the trunk of my car.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in…it's gotta be like twelve years." He tells me.

"Fourteen. Fourteen years." I correct him. "So, what brings you to district 12?" I ask adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"I live here now, actually." He explains. My eyebrows shoot up.

"Wow, since when?" I ask bluntly. I rub my leather gloves together trying to keep warm as we stand here in the snow.

"Since a week ago. Jobs in the Capitol are hard to get. So I got one here working for an accountant company. I was hoping I'd bump into you sometime." He says with a friendly smile. There's then an awkward silence when I think I should announce that I should be getting home.

"Colby," I begin. "Now that you live here, we will be running into each other a lot. And I don't want things to be awkward between us. We were thirteen and young and stupid." He nods in agreement.

"Yeah, we're adults now. What's past is past." He confirms.

"Great." I say with relief. "So, any district 12 ladies you picking up?" I ask jokingly. He laughs and nods.

"Yeah, I've been seeing someone for a little while. You'd be surprised who." He smirks. I look at him with a confused expression.

"Who?" I ask.

"Remember Callie? From district 2?" he says. My eyes open wide with joy.

"Oh my God, yes! I haven't seen her since freshman year." I exclaim. "Does she live here now? I haven't seen her around."

"Not yet, but she will soon. She's moving in with me next month." Colby explains. I smile in happiness for both of them. I honestly never pictured them as a couple when we were younger, but I could see it now.

"That's fantastic, Colby. I'm really happy for you." I say with a smile. I shut my trunk to prevent anymore snow from getting in.

"Thanks." He returns the smile. "So are you off the market?"

"Yes. Do um…remember Sean?" I ask.

"Hm…oh, yes!" he recalls. I slowly pull off my left glove, revealing my diamond ring. His white-as-snow teeth show as he grins. "Wow…that's beautiful. That's…wow. Congratulations!" He tells me.

"Thanks, it's been a year." I say looking at the ring. The snow starts to come down harder so I tighten my coat and start shivering. "I better get home. It's freezing out here." I tell him. "Here's my cell. Give me a call sometime, I'd love to catch up and see Callie again." I grab a torn scrap piece of paper and pen from my purse and write down my number.

"Yeah, sounds great. It was nice seeing you again." He says. We both head into our cars. Before I get into the drivers seat, he calls my name to tell me one last thing. I turn around to look at him.

"Ya' know, we may have been young…but I don't think we were stupid." He says with a smile. And in this only moment, I begin to feel thirteen again.


End file.
